Harry Potter Battle Network
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The Wizarding World never understood the Muggle World even with the evolution of technology. But when the latest threat exposes itself, Harry and Hermione will discover a hidden world that Harry used to belong to. So what happens when two worlds meet?
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters. This comes from the crossover oneshot eventually seen in **The Book of Hogwarts Stories**, but now I wish to expand on this. It's going to be a bit hard implementing some of the EXE lands into real world aspects but... I think I figured out how to do so.

* * *

**Prologue**

The Earth after the Second World War changed drastically. By now, many of you should know the events after World War II, and how history turned out afterward so I won't ramble on about it. However, what I WILL ramble on about is how this story goes. Technology began to have a high increase after the Second World War and the following Cold Wars. With the new technology being created, economies dead or broken, or adapting, around the world countries and governments were affected by the increase in a positive and negative way. By the 1970's Earth began adapting to the technological break-out that revolved around the Cyber World, and everyday lives slowly began to revolve around the use of the network-technology and the early-days of the Net Navigators. However, by the 1980's another war began and it wasn't made public; the only ones who did know were those who lived in the Wizarding World. They feared his name so great, that they felt his name would curse you if you even utter it. Many call him You Know Who or He Who Shall Not Be Named. His feared name was Voldemort. One aged wizard knew his human name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

October 31, 199X (1994), the Dark Lord Voldemort perished, leaving behind a lone survivor. And as he was left on the doorstep of a home in Surrey, England, wizards and witches all around Europe drink to the new savior: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. However... in a world where life revolved around technology and the internet, the Wizarding World was ignorant to the advancing ways of the Muggle World. A boy with a loosely-cursed scar on his temple would remain in the cold night with nothing more than a simple wicker baby basket, and wrapped in a red and gold-threaded blanket. The blanket did nothing to warm the appearingly-abandoned toddler. A block away from Number 4 Pivot Drive, there was a police car driving down. He had been called out to a park in Surrey where a gang of teens were busted distributing illicit drugs and illegal substances. One of the teens was handcuffed to a metal bar bolted into the wall that separated the officer from the criminal. And of course, the teenager's PET was confiscated and the NetNavi program installed on it on lockdown.

"David," the officer heard his name spoken by a male voice. He gazed to the small monitor mounted on the dash board, where his Navi was currently residing, keeping watch over the captured criminal Navi, "you received an e-mail earlier while you were arresting the Black Crow gang members. It came from your wife."

"Hm?"

"Rebecca says to not come home until you do a bit of grocery shopping. Milk, eggs, bread, and some deli meats."

"Ah. Okay. I'll just stop by at the local mart after I get back to the station and process the kid behind me."

The kid in question kicked the back of the wall separator.

As Officer David drove down the next block, he was gazing at the identical houses much of the homes resembled, before he stopped immediately. The kid smacked his head against the Plexiglas window, although neither the human officer nor his Police Navi cared if the kid injured himself.

"David? What's wrong?"

"Keep the car running," he said and he got out, taking out his flashlight. He turns it on and points the beam of light at the basket his eye caught under the outdoor light. He quickly rushed up, and was shocked to see the basket had a toddler inside.

An hour later, St. Peter's Hospital was alerted to the case of a toddler found seemingly abandoned on the doorstep of a house in Surrey, and by the time he came in, he was still in the first stage of hypothermia despite the officer cranking the heat in the vehicle to give the child more warmth. However, he eventually was stabilized, even after a brush with death. But what the muggles didn't know was that the loose soul fragment of Voldemort unknowingly attached to his scar was destroyed when Death's hand brushed Harry's very soul.

"And you found the child on a doorstep with this note on it?"

"Yes, sir."

The captain of the London Police gazed once again at the note that was discovered in the basket under the resting toddler.

_Petunia Dursley, please take care of Lily's son. His name is Harry James Potter. I know that you will find it in your heart to care for him as if he was your own child._

_Dumbledore_

There was an immediately search for the name Harry James Potter, however no such child existed in the database. Neither did the name "Dumbledore" showed up on any records, although Petunia's name was found.

"We'll be sending two officers to interview this Mrs. Dursley in the morning, but for now, how is the boy?"

"Resting now after the doctors managed to save him from near-death. Although, since this Potter family doesn't exist, he's mostly going to be placed in an orphanage."

David sighed.

"If I ever find this Dumbledore person, he's going to jail for child endangerment."

In Hogwarts, the old wizard gave off a sneeze. Then calls a House Elf to deliver a cup of hot cocoa for believing he's coming down with a minor cold. Nothing like chocolate to warm the soul, hm...?

199X (1999) were when things would change for Harry Potter's life. First of all, before he was taken to a nice orphanage in Kensington, the police officers that went to interview Petunia had trouble when she began freaking out when the name Harry Potter was brought up. Of course, the officers immediately agreed that this woman apparently hated her sister who disappeared and would not take care of her sister's son (whom they learned was a woman named Lily Potter, who also did not exist on the European Records Database). Her husband however was arrested that same day when a call was put in on the BOLO for his charges of company embezzlement and fraud. The case went cold when no trace of this Potter Family was found, and no relatives related to the Potters came forth. But his days would begin to become better when a family who had a daughter met the child, and they decided to adopt him when it became apparent Hermione and Harry had become best friends at their Preschool. And all this time, Dumbledore was none the wiser, believing that his charms on several of his trinkets in his office were suffice in monitoring Harry thanks to the charms he's placed on the Dursley household.

Just too bad Harry was never there at all. Harry before meeting Hermione he was a loner. No one knew who or where his parents were. Officially their names were listed as Potter, but they were the few Jane and John Does on the police records' cold case files. Still, Harry loved having a family. He enjoyed having Hermione as his sister, and he loved his parents very much. The young kids on their fifth birthdays each received a PET. While Hermione's PET came with a custom Navi, Daniel Granger had a tough time being able to find Harry a custom Navi he believed he would love. It was a week before Harry's birthday that Daniel had finished his end of the shopping and he went to a café located downtown in London.

"One medium, one cream, please," he says to the woman at the cashier. She made the quick order and he pays for the coffee with his PET, before grabbing his coffee, and sits down at a window booth.

"Hello, may I sit here?"

Daniel looked up to see a guy with a trimmed facial hair, and had dark blonde hair and wore rounded glasses.

"Ah, I don't mind company," Dan replied, as he took a sip of his coffee.

With a smile, the man sits down, and nibbles on his crepe.

"I'm Mikhail Cossack."

"Daniel Granger." He lifted the second PET, and groaned a bit.

"Hm... looks quite new, Daniel," Cossack says, taking note of the PET.

"Oh, yeah. I was able to buy this relatively cheap, although it currently comes with no NetNavi feature. It was for my son, Harry."

"Ah."

"Yeah... my daughter has her own NetNavi, and she's a custom model. Her name's Marino."

"You know... I know a bit about creating customizable NetNavi programs. I've followed a bit on NetNavi productions and customizations back when I worked as a scientist."

"Oh? Science Corporation?"

"Former. I retired and just went off to spend more time with my daughter Kalinka."

"Hm... sounds Russian."

"Yeah. Originally from Moscow, although I used to live in Den City near Tokyo. But after I retired from the job, I left and returned home to Russia. I'm here visiting an old friend."

"I see."

"May I see that PET?"

"Hm?"

"Just quick."

Daniel handed the PET over to Cossack, who reached into his bag and took out his laptop. He hooked the device to his laptop, and was quickly typing away on the keyboard. No less than five minutes has passed when the man smiled.

"I hope your son enjoys the Navi I installed." He hands the Pet back to the man, picks up his coffee and stuffs the crepe into his mouth. With a parting wave of his fingers, he leaves the café.

Daniel was confused however, as he quickly accesses the PET, but all he got was a loading screen that was slowly installing the Navi program. The only thing that was distinguishable on the screen was the Navi symbol. It was a gold ring, black backdrop, with a white slash mark in a ninety degree angle that overlapped a stylized red S mark.

"Hm... what kind of Navi did he install on this?"

Ever since that encounter, Harry never knew that he gained one of the few Navis that would be on par with some of the strongest Navis on the planet. The years gone by, and Harry, Hermione, Daniel, and Emma, continued to live as a nice family. It wasn't until Harry's eleventh birthday where owls would sometimes be seen flying in the skies. In Hogwarts, a stern old woman wearing a tartan headdress and rather old Victorian clothing with a black robe was busy finishing up with the letters for this year's First Year students with a large woven-bound book covered in cow leather.

"Oh... that can't be right."

She was at the P's, and when she written down Harry Potter's name, the quill would then automatically fill out the information of the address of which it would be delivered to. Instead, it did nothing. Feeling that something was wrong, she grabbed the envelope that had the letter already inside along with the list of supplies, and rushed out of her office. She made quick haste; passing by a greasy-haired man whom seemed to scowl a lot without a second glance.

She arrived at a gargoyle statue. "Thin Mints." And just like magic, the heavy stone statue jumps to one side as the wall revolves, revealing a spiral staircase. Up she went, and barges right into the office without knocking.

"Albus, we have a problem!"

Dumbledore looks up from a book he was reading.

"Minerva, my dear, what's the matter?"

She smacks the parchment envelope onto the vibrant slightly-cluttered desk.

"Hm?"

"When I got to Harry's name, the quill did not fill out his address."

"Hm. Maybe the quill malfunctioned," Dumbledore inquired, stroking his beard in a thoughtful manner.

"I very much doubt my Address Quill had jolted in magic, Albus, it worked perfectly well until I got to his name."

She fished it out, and Dumbledore takes it. Grabbing a fresh envelope from his desk, he writes the name down. Just like with Minerva, it didn't write down an address.

"Strange," Dumbledore whispered, before he shakes his head, "no matter. I'll deliver it myself, Minerva." He takes the original envelope, before he stood up and walked to the fireplace. He tossed in what appeared to be green powder, and the flames grew bigger and turned to shades of green.

He vanished shortly, leaving the Head of Gryffindor House alone with sleeping portraits, and a large fiery red bird preening itself. When Dumbledore returned, he was not his usual self. Harry was not at the home, and he had met a family that had two sons who were NOT the Dursleys. But he DID learn that the former residents left the neighborhood after the arrest of Vernon Dursley who was caught for company embezzlement and fraud of a former company called Grunnings, and the wife seemingly disappeared leaving behind her abandoned son who was a current resident at a juvenile center. He rushed to Minerva's office via Floo, and grabbed The Book.

Ignoring her startled yelp when he appeared through her fire place, The Book was used as a school list. It magically self-updates when a magical child is born within the residence of Europe, mostly England, Oxford, Scotland, Ireland... however... he paled when he finally got to the P List of 2005. There was no "Potter, Harry" on the list. He had just discovered the one thing that now would crush the hopes of the Wizarding World.

"Albus! What's wrong?"

"Harry... Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is a Squib," he whispered horrifically.

Minerva McGonagall was ashen. "It couldn't be! Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort! He couldn't be a Squib!"

"... I... I... I am unsure of this, but the Book never lies..."

"H-How?"

Dumbledore only had one possible theory, and it was one that seemed the most plausible. Voldemort's attempt at killing Harry somehow backfired, but in the result, it could have destroyed Harry's magical core when his life was in mortal peril.

"The Wizarding World will riot... I can just feel it," the wizard whispered.

While still technically ten, Harry and Hermione during this time were with their friends at a Cyber Arcade in London. And both Harry and Hermione never knew what was going on at a magical castle in the middle of Scotland. They were too busy enjoying sibling bonding time by having a Tag Team Net-Battle against two boys.

The first Navi was a male, and is clad in a white bodysuit with blue lines that race along the front suit. The upper torso is protected by a sapphire and white armor, and the shoulders protected by triangle-shaped blue and black pauldrons. On the center of the torso armor is the Navi's emblem; a gold circle, black background with a stylized red S mark which has the marking of a white slash over at a 80 degree angle. On the back was a blue and white power pack that has a decorated green chevron border on the back. The backpack has two long battery probes that were topped with a pointed green gemstone (those battery probes were beam sabers in disguise). The helmet was designed like the fins of a cobra that is blue while the main helmet's color was white, with a four-pointed emerald gem. He had brilliant sapphire-tinted eyes, and had what appear to be short purple fang marks that ran from under his eyes. The boots were also white with red around the sole, and the lower legs are protected by a sapphire oval armor guard. The forearms were similarly designed, but with a blue bracelet, and white black-fingered gloves.

"White Lightning Battlechip in, download! Knock them down, Fortezero!" Harry encouraged.

The second Navi was a female. She had long green hair coming out from the back with a few curled locks along the front that slightly defy gravity, which accents the brilliant blue-green eyes of hers. Her bodysuit was all black, although from the thighs down they were white. The upper torso is covered by an armored pink and white-collared vest with four gold coin emblems pinned to the front; her stomach and lower back are left in the open. The lower legs were clad in sleek pink armor boots, with yellow anklets and knee guards embedded with a diamond-shaped blue gem, and white markings around the footwear. Her lower arms were also clad in a similar design that made up her boots and footwear; however an oval ring plate shields the backs of her hands, and are embedded with a blue gem fused to the yellow bracelets. Her Navi emblem was a white flower with a blue center on a dark blue triangle, against a green background inside the gold circle, and it was centered on the utility belt she wore; said belt has two dagger-shaped handled equipped to the back. Her pink helmet was more open around the front and shields around the top back of the head with an opening in the back to allow her hair free. Two short chevrons are attached to the white ear guards and protect the sides of her face, with the ear guards white with pink beetle-shaped horns jutting along the top at an 80 degree upward angle.

"Follow up with your Cherry Blossom Blizzard, Marino!" Harry's sister says, while slotting in an Air Shoes Battlechip.

Their opponents were strong indeed, with the time in the battle now reaching the six minute mark. The first Navi was a towering giant, and its motif appearance resembled a construction machine made for drilling tunnels and also crushing earth, and mowing tall grasslands. Its feet were made of tank treads, with the sides having steel rings made of a power saw blade. The torso was the body of a crane minus said crane arm, and its head was the cockpit of a bulldozer, with a boomerang-shaped visor as its "eyes", and a bulldog-shaped metal faceplate that was its mouth. A red emergency light topped its humanoid cranium with two large spikes jutting out the back of the boxy head, and from the sides. The right arm was made out of a digger trough that was shaped as a three-pronged claw, the left arm equipped with a power drill, black and yellow-striped. The Navi emblem was on its back, which was a sideways horse shoe-shaped C, green, with a yellow diamond set in the center.

"Earth Barrier!" The tough Navi bellows, smashing the ground with its digger hand. The ground broke as stone walls shot up, shielding against the bolt of white lightning that was fired from the Blue-eyes White Dragon-shaped buster gun. The swirling cherry blossoms that Marino had summoned through her energy shuriken were also easily blocked by the towering stone barriers.

Its partner was like the Generic Navi model, but it was more customized with armor. First off, the right forearm was two sizes larger, with segmented fingers the size of a gorilla's. The other arm was normal, but the top of the forearm was equipped with a shield-sized gauntlet which was attached to a launcher. On its left bicep were two black bands. The shield itself was serrated around the blue and yellow shield's rim. The boots it wore held a cylinder-shaped armor around the legs until it seems to blossom to a boxed form with a red line bisecting around the top. The battery pack it wears had extended probes jutting from the underside as well as seen extending past the shoulders, the right one protected by a boxed shoulder gauntlet. The bodysuit was gunmetal gray with light maroon stripes down the sides of the arms, legs, and curves towards the emblem on its torso. The upper torso is covered by an armored vest with a short open collar. The helmet remained the old Generic style, but the top had a V-shaped blade rim lining the sides and curves around the back, in which a hole in the back allowed what looked like a thick light gray cable with an orange sparkplug as the tip to dangle like rope. Its Navi emblem was a round red eye-like symbol that kept the armored vest closed shut, and it was also displayed on its battery pack, and on the serrated-rimmed shield. And while the face of the Navi was the standard Generic form, the eyes instead of white or pale green, were a blood red color.

It counters by jumping over DestructMan, morphing its gorilla-sized forearm into a widened blade-like weapon with a slight hooked tip.

"Take them down once and for all, PowerMan!" The operator of the Navi had inserted a Battlechip into his PET.

Marino and Fortezero evade the crushing sword attack that also rips forth a shockwave attack.

"Ring Chaser!"

He fires the serrated shield out like a buzz saw towards Marino, who nearly avoided it. However, her jump, when she was also dodging an attack from DestructMan, had struck the Navi instead, and that didn't sit well with DestructMan's operator. Especially since the shield was now stuck inside the hollowed area that made up the digger arm.

"Take advantage, Fortezero," Harry told his Navi in a whisper. The blue-eyed Navi reaches behind, and grips the probes on his back. He pulls on them, as he brings them forth, immediately deploying green energy sabers.

"Lights out!" he shouts, dashing at PowerMan.

"Spark Chaser!"

The Navi held out his shield-less hand, and green energy fires forth like a fast-moving Electric Ball. The attack was sliced in half, and the second swipe of the beam saber slices into the Navi's armored vest. He quickly swung around, and the other beam saber cuts a plus.

_POWERMAN LOGGING OUT_

With his logout, his shield vanished into swirls of data, freeing movement into the arm, but Marino had sprinted away after she launched a Gooey Bomb that Hermione sent her Navi at his back nearest the trends that gave him movement. The explosion was loud, it was big...

_DESTRUCTMAN LOGGING OUT_

And it logged him out, too, ending this Net-Battle with the Granger siblings the victor.

"You idiot! How could you make us lose?"

"Me? It was your fault!"

Harry and Hermione quietly log their Navis out, and walk away from the bickering older kids.

"Want to get some fish and chips, sis?"

"Sure," Hermione replies.

* * *

**Yes... while Marino is similar to her Rockman X counterpart, the other Navi Fortezero is an Original Character and one of my fan-made Navis from the far past (back in during my high school days). For those who may wonder about my fan Navi's voice, I often always hear Fortezero's voice based off the character Inuyasha from said manga/anime series.**


	2. Chapter One

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters.

Other than the time line beginning in different years aside some plots such as Dumbledore and Grindelwald's war during his Dark Lord days, and the Voldemort scenario, everybody else is still the same. Although I don't know if I should make Ron more of a bullying idiot or not since Harry and Hermione never showed up at Hogwarts... guess we'll see, hm? I am fairly surprised nobody ever THOUGHT to do this, but then again, it WOULD be very hard to do so. We'll just need to see how this goes down, huh?

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Earth flourished with internet technology that continues to adapt in the passing years or months. Of course, with this power of technology, came evil. The first grand evil organization that showed itself was known as World Three. The organization was led by a former scientist of SciLabs, Dr. Wily. His plan for destruction of the internet was due to the Internet Technology in the past being selected over Wily's robotics technology. The Life Virus was thwarted by a brave Japanese boy and his NetNavi, Lan Hikari and MegaMan. They also went on to stop a scientist who used to be part of the WWW (when Wily went into hiding after his first major defeat) by taking over the net with the Zero Virus and the rebirth of the Life Virus R. Zero was stopped and the Life Virus R was deleted permanently, but thanks to Lan's father, Zero was now an Autonomous NetNavi and seemingly wandered off into the cyber world.

Then another Net Mafia group emerged, known as Gospel, and their plan was to corrupt the world through the use of the bugs that scatter over the internet and the use of a Super Navi that existed long before the first Navis were created: Bass. This was also the time when during the months Lan and MegaMan would for the first time meet Harry and Hermione, and their Navis Fortezero and Marino, when the boy visited Europe. The Super Navi Bass at the Gospel HQ was corrupted by the radiation that was warping time and space between the real world and the internet world from a location now quarantined by the Japanese Government. Despite the risks, Lan once again saved the world, and also saved a soul lost in the darkness: Sean Obihiro. The Multibug Organism dubbed Gospel was deleted once and for all, although the plan of being used did not sit well with the real Bass, who went out to delete all known copies of himself before being beaten back when encountering Rockman in the defunct WWW Area located in the Undernet.

Bass vanished, only reemerging later when Wily reappeared with a rebuilt World Three organization, but this time sought after the first cyber creature called Alpha. Lan and MegaMan would fight against World Three once again, and this time slowly learning about Bass's real history, and also the background about Alpha, which was in Bass's time before he vanished, was the reason behind the destruction of SciLabs' cyber area. Of course, Bass's heart and soul was already corrupted by the hatred and darkness, believing that he had been abandoned, although Dr. Cossack so wished he could prove his son wrong. But in the end, Alpha had absorbed a weakened Bass after his fight with MegaMan, Wily's sub-conscious when it was pulsed into the cyber world, and before the boys (Lan using the Pulse-In Machine to fully synchronize with his Navi) could escape the internet after its destruction, they too were absorbed by Alpha's lingering form. Although in the aftermath they survived and were reunited, as did Bass, but fragmented memories of his history and past was all he had.

The only thing spurring him on to living was the thrill of battling strong opponents and asserting his selfish demands of conquering as the ultimate Navi. As this happened, in the wizarding world they were unaware of the dangers of the cyber world or the criminal organizations that sprung up and were beaten back, except the few muggleborns whom owned NetNavis (but couldn't bring them since the magic seemed to short-out their PETs, and also delete their Navis when they wouldn't get any power source or logged into the cyber world). In the first year where Harry Potter was supposed to join Hogwarts, Dumbledore nearly lost the Philosopher's Stone to a wraith of Voldemort, but had to fight it back and save the school himself. Second year, Ginerva Weasley almost died when the Chamber of Secrets had opened up again, but Neville Longbottom had saved the girl and almost died himself had Fawkes not save his life with his tears.

Year Three was uneventful, although Sirius Black's case of no trial was investigated when Peter Pettigrew was sniffed out by Remus Lupin. The Minister of Magic's reputation was half broken when they realized their folly of having sent an innocent man to rot in the prison. Although he still cried at nights because his godson never came to Hogwarts. He never cared one bit what many thought of his godson: Squib or not, Harry was still his godson. Year Four was when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was re-opened again, and Peter Pettigrew made world news by being the first wizard to escape Europe's Magical Prison, Azkaban. At this same time, Duo and Slur have come to Earth, and was now testing to see whether or not it will survive. This was also when a group who called themselves The Darkloids began to spread darkness and corruption around the world through the use of Battlechips called Dark Chips. While Dark Chips would slowly become a lingering concern as the years went by, Duo and Slur were proven that Earth was allowed to survive, but not after the events that led to Slur's deletion by Bass's hand and some of her power absorbed by the Super Navi, and Lan and MegaMan taking on Duo in order to prove Earth's survival.

Duo's Comet would fly away in the end, but its departure marked another history, one that the Astro Navi knew of: Voldemort's rebirth using Cedric Diggory as the catalyst. It however did not say anything about the new birth of an evil source in Europe, because Duo knew this evil will eventually be trampled down. Dr. Regal and the Darkloids would try and still spread evil by using the source of evil, a creature called Nebula Grey. They failed in the end with Soul Net being stopped. When this happened, Hogwarts was under siege by the Ministry when Fudge and Umbridge were in the belief that Dumbledore was trying to take control of the powerbases. Nothing much happened except Umbridge torturing the students except anyone from Slytherin using Blood Quills. She was kissed by a Dementor for her crimes against wizarding humanity, and Fudge was killed when Voldemort attacked the Ministry of Magic to show that Dumbledore was right all along. Of course, during the second school semester in Japan, Lan and MegaMan got involved in this whole Cyber Beast incident with Neo WWW...

The year is 200X (2009) and there was a time of peace, although the Dark Chips were still a minor problem in both worlds. ShadeMan's death a year ago gave way to the birth of a Navi who also had viral characteristics to his data. The creature was first discovered in Black Earth, absorbing Dark Matter, data of hundreds of deleted Ghosts and viruses, as well as the absorption of some existing Dark Chips. Led by MegaMan, ProtoMan and SearchMan discovered the trace of the growing energy spikes.

He had a large cannon mounted to his back, which is connected by wires and metal tubing; It was pointing upwards towards the sky at the moment. His body armor around his chest was slightly large, the main colors black and golden yellow. He helmet was, big, round but pointy around the front like short devil horns, with the symbol of the yin-yang but black and green. His red eyes were dark and piercing, green streaks running underneath his eyes. Bulky yellow pauldrons cover the shoulders with small round blue gems lining the black edges. His emblem that was emblazoned on his chest dead center was a vampire bat, the right lower half and the fang blood red, the rest black and outlined white. His legs were bulky and armored with red bolt heads embed at the sides, the feet hook-tipped at the gray toe line, and his right arm was clad in a similar black and yellow armor design with a white glove which has two red lines over the back. The bodysuit was as black as the night, as yellow streaks ran down the sides of his hips, like lightning bolts. His left arm however was different. Part of it was configured with a halberd-sized sword that had runes emblazoned on its translucent blue surface. A gray medium-sized ring intersects the area where the sword was fused to the arm, lined with short but thick white spikes. Along the back arm of the sword mantle was a squared red gem that gave off an eerie pulse of evil energy.

The three fought against the thing but were almost deleted until it escaped when ForteZero and Marino showed up to save them. However, when it finally opened its eyes, it would cast an evil look upon Fortezero before vanishing in a bolt of red lightning. They would never forget his face as he showed to resemble ShadeMan's face except his skin tone was more human fleshed minus those sharp goatee and mustache. But this wasn't the last encounter... because in the dark retches of the old internet areas, he was plotting his desires to see the destruction of the human race. As he did, Voldemort was now planning on how he would be able to rule the Wizarding World, after his rebirth, learning that Harry Potter was nothing more than a Squib; he believed that since the boy was nothing more than a Squib, the prophecy would be worthless and thus he was free to killing those who stood in his way of control of the world and purging those not fit in his vision of blood purity.

In the human world, sixteen year old Harry and Hermione Granger were currently having a conversation, unaware of two factions that would come at a head.

"You learned your lesson, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"The hand's still attached, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"No harm no foul," Hermione stated, "The worst that came out of it was that you'll be lonely for a few nights."

Harry gave an annoyed glance. "Oh, cheap shot."

So, what was this about? Harry almost decapitated his hand at school; however his NetNavi Fortezero was able to quickly stop the cutter machine before his hand would permanently be cut off. All he has is a healing cut thanks to today's medical research, bandages and medicated-soaked gauze wrapped around the right hand. So, next time when your adoptive sister says to not get your hands too close to the machinery, listen to her.

"I can still masturbate with my left hand, sis," Harry rebuked with a grin. Hermione merely punches him in the arm and calls him a pervert. Harry responds by groping Hermione's bum, and whispering in her ear that she liked him that way. Inside their PETs, their Navis both sigh, as Hermione was now giving chase to a laughing Harry.

"You get back here Harry Granger! I'll kick you for grabbing my arse!"

He smirked as he dove into the alley. When she chased after him, she shouts as he grabs her into a hug, spinning to bleed the momentum of her sprint before he flattens back against the building, and she clung to him. She kicks him in the shin.

"Ow! That hurt, sis."

"Aw, did it? Maybe I should make it feel better?" She teased. A flirty smile crossed her face, before she leans up against her slightly taller brother, and gave him a kiss.

Fortezero and Marino roll their eyes. During the second WWW incident, when Sunayama held the fake N1 Grand Prix in order to flush out the strongest Navi, Harry and Hermione were part of the event, although while Hermione lost in the first round, he failed to beat the guy called Q. During their trip to Japan, they were finding one another more... attractive, somewhat. Harry couldn't stop looking at Hermione, as she would sometimes gaze at him when he wasn't looking. They eventually realized that they had fallen in love with one another. At first they were a bit disgusted as they were brother and sister but they soon bled into these new emotions they were expressing towards the other.

"Shouldn't you two get home before your parents do?" Fortezero spoke up.

They break the kiss off.

"Crap!"

=0=0=

He was wearing a dark suit and a matching black and white-brimmed hat over his purple shoulder-cut hair. He wore a yellow belt, which extended into a pair of coat tail lookalikes at the back on which sported the four card suits of Club, Spade, Heart, and Diamond. The belt's buckle displayed his Navi symbol: a red X which looked like two wings and two feet. They were also displayed on the rounded ear guards covered by his hair. He had an Ace card stuck to his hat. The cuffs of his suit were outfitted around the wrists with connected white Gatling Card Launchers with two yellow stripes bisecting around the cuffs. The black knee-high boots were slim, yellow anklets, rounded knee guards, and a Y-split white mark over the black foot wear. His eyes were dark, with a savvy appearance, with black lines running down his eyes to the jaw. He also has a dark stripe starting from the chin down the neck. Worn around the neck was a yellow collar with a red bow that has the appearance of a bat's wings spread. From the Gatling Launchers, the Navi was firing playing cards like razor projectiles at another figure zipping around the attack.

The Navi was clad in a black bodysuit, with purplish pink armor with gold accents, wrists, anklets, and gold trim around the boxy-shaped shoulder gauntlets. The upper torso is covered by a segmented-plated armor in the pink/purple color, but in the center, it sects around the Navi's icon which is a red stylized V insignia surrounded by a dark purple ring; the icon is also displayed on the sides of his helmet. The feet were white as were the gloves. Adorning the back was a backpack with a blue rounded gem set on it with two short boosters extending downward. A coil of black cable extends out the right side, and connects to the mounted gray, blue, and yellow-ringed cylindrical cannon. His face was obscured in the darkness of the purple/pink helmet. The front had a T-shaped visor, the V insignia also displayed on the forehead of the helmet. Only his glowing red eyes could be seen, as the Dash Thrusters equipped to his boots and on his pack kept him ahead of the flying card attacks.

With a boost of speed, he leaps upward high into the air, where he pulls the cannon down, and cackles as he launches a beam of energy from the weapon. The card-attacking Navi quickly releases more cards that formed into one large card. The front of the card displayed the Nine of Hearts. The beam rips the Card Shield apart, however leftover cards that exploded from the destroyed shield zips the air and strikes the other Navi out of the air.

"You're done for, Vile," the card-wielding Navi says, walking up, fingering an Ace of Spades in-between his two right fingers.

"Cowboy scumbag," The Navi identified as Vile, hissed.

His eyes gave off another soft glow, before he jumps back. A single dark peach-colored ball is left rolling along the ground, with a dark silver nut surrounding the center. The Navi noticed this and immediately ran as fast as he could. Vile's evil laugh is heard, even as the bomb "clicked" before detonating, releasing a wide blast of heated energy. The Navi barely got away, using the ruins of broken spires as a shield to keep him from getting deleted by the bomb's blast radius.

"See you later, Spider! Ahahahahahahaa!"

There was a small crater where the bomb had detonated, as Spider breathed a sigh of relief, crawling from behind the spires he took shelter behind. He brushes away the few strands of his purple hair from his eyes, surveying the damage. A black-helmeted Mettaur virus snuck up, but Spider threw his card, and it deletes the lone virus.

"Hey Zeke, should log me out. Vile got away."

Zeke, full name Ezekiel Jackson, nodded and logs his Navi out of the cyber world's underground areas. The young man wore a dark red t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, black coat, pants, belt, and dark brown military work boots. His dark hair is long in grunge dreadlocks, black with red streaks in some of his hair. His eyes are dark blue hidden by slim American-brand sunglasses, and there was a cross-shaped scar over the bridge of his nose. He was known in the Bounty Hunting business as Card Hunter, specialized for his use of metal playing cards as a real-world weapon against bounties. And also the fact is both he and his Navi enjoy a few games of Poker.

"This is the fourth time that Navi has appeared and vanished. Makes me wonder what we're getting ourselves into," he tells his Navi. Of course, they knew who Vile was, and more importantly, the Navi's criminal Net Operator.

Spider hm'ed. "Nothing as serious as the other jobs we've been hired to do."

"True... but that Vile character... he's a strong Navi. He reminds me of that other Navi from Japan: MegaMan."

"Except MegaMan is a world hero along with his Net-op Lan Hikari, and this Vile guy is just an evil maverick, just like Sid Vicious."

Zeke left the area, walking past Harry and Hermione who were busy trying to catch the bus to get home.

In another area of the cyber world, Vile reemerged from a warp, and growled.

"That Spider... he's getting to be real annoying," he said.

"Freeze! Net Officials!"

Vile found himself surrounded by Europe's Net Official Navis.

"Get me out of here and quick, Vicious!" He shouted to his Net-op.

"Just a moment," his Op said, "Cannon, Hi-Cannon, M-Cannon Battlechips in, download."

Vile's mounted gun transformed from its standard form, to a large weapon of deletion. Vile sneers behind the helmet, jumps into the air, and the Navis weren't quick enough to get the barrier chips their Ops sent them. The ring of Navis was deleted, and those that survived were losing data from their wounds.

_VILE LOGGING OUT_

Vile's Net Operator snarls as he could hear the officers of Washington D.C.'s FBI Net Agents and the US Net Officials storm his place. He quickly bolts, with only a duffle bag with some clothes, his cash, and a remote detonator he took out as he exits through the window. Once he was away enough, he presses the button and drops it as the building he once occupied exploded. The officers inside would be found as ruined corpses.

"Where the hell are we going to go now, Sid?"

"We'll hide out in Europe," the man responds, brushing back his silver hair from between his cold icy blue eyes.

In a few minutes, he re-emerged in another disguise after leaving a park restroom. His hair was now dyed black, has put in fake eye-color contacts so they were now yellow, and changed his clothes to a plaid buttoned shirt, white tank, blue jeans, and slip-on gray shoes.

"Keep a low profile for now, Vile," He tells his Navi.

"Of course, Sid," the Navi responds, before going into Sleep Mode. His PET was put into the bag, and Sid took out his decoy Navi.

The Navi was a cross between the Heel Navi and the Generic Navi with colors of red, purple, and black. The fingers were clawed, and black in color. The bodysuit was black with red stripes down the arms, legs, and sides. The forearms were covered by an oval arm gauntlet with red spikes set-in, the lower half of the gauntlet covered by three rounded buffer shock rings. The lower legs are the typical Heel Navi armor, but with a blood red stripe running down the front, with spikes for knee guards, and the feet black. The torso from the front is like the Generic Navi, the back resembling the cross of the Heel Navi; however a large spiked black ring pauldron intersects around the left globular shoulder. A red and black face guard makes up its lower face, with a V-slanted purple visor for its eyes. Spikes jut along the back like a punk rocker, two small ones from the sides, and a discus-shaped helmet plate forms around the sides and arcs down the back, with two small cables jutting from the sides of the lower face, and into the collarbone area. The Navi displayed on its chest was a spiked purple ring, and set in the center was a large yellow diamond.

Sid Vicious was a dangerous man...

"He's perfect for the organization," the shadowed form whispers, before disappearing in a flock of bats.

* * *

**This was a quick walkthrough of the events that occurred concerning the EXE series and the lining Harry Potter events, up towards the beginning of another original plot. Oh, and did I mention that while Harry and Hermione would be considered brother and sister, as their blood are not related, their relationship is fairly legal enough. Besides, I'm a Harry x Hermione shipper. Oh, and say hello to Spider and Vile's Navi forms. As for the decoy Navi Sid brought into play, well, I won't spoil it now. Oh, and the Navi DestructMan, I kinda based him off of Concrete Man from Rockman 9.**

**So... until then~**


	3. Chapter Two

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters.

Hm... Now, in most of the Rockman franchise the Zenny is a known currency form that's used. Since this crossover infuses EXE elements and whatnot into the real world, I decided to make it that the Zenny currency is an internet-based currency, easily convertible into the currency of whatever country you are in.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Fifteen year old Lan Hikari grunts as MegaMan's voice once again acted as his personal alarm clock. Of course, he's waking up after his face plant to the floor off his bed.

Lan's PET GX stopped shaking now that Lan was awake. It was the same size as a PET Advance circular on one side and elliptical on the other, with the screen set dead center between them. The laser was located in the center of the rounded edge with the chip slot right underneath it. On the side of the screen closer to the elliptical end were the A and B buttons. On the other side are the power light and the Navi's customized insignia which also doubled as the directional pad. A small USB jack was on the edge of the PET above the screen to allow for the attachment of accessories, such as a Solar Sensor for the Gun Del Sol chips. The backside had all the standard parts found on a PET, including a battery compartment. Two small clamps surrounded the center for hand's free operation when properly attached to an operation wristband – the version depends if you were right-handed or left-handed. The color scheme matched that of the Link PET, which this version also comes with the battle screen, and the stylus attachment.

"About time, Lan... you're going to be late for school. And you got some e-mail, too."

"Okay, okay, I'm up," the young teen said, rushing into his bathroom.

Inside his PET, the blue Navi sigh in amusement.

"Honestly Lan... you think you'd learn as you grew up. Man, Maylu's going to be mad if you're late again."

"I heard you," he said from the bathroom.

MegaMan grins, as he accessed the e-mails in the Inbox.

"Oh, cool. Hey Lan!" MegaMan shouts to his brother, "You got an e-mail from Harry in Europe. He's sent Battlechip data, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he says hello and everything, same with his sister. He says that Net Crime has risen briefly around Europe, but it's nothing that the European Net Officials and the group from Red Alert can handle. Oh, and there was a bombing from that Sid Vicious guy who's been on a crime spree across America."

Lan in the shower nods as he quickly washes the shampoo out of his hair. "Man... he's a real dangerous guy. He almost blew up the White House, didn't he?"

"But was thwarted because of the Net Saviors in the US, and Red Alert sent over from Europe. They say in the cyber news he's vanished again."

Lan eventually exited the bathroom, freshened up after a quick shower, and got dressed again. He put on a pair of blue jeans, and orange black and white sneakers with a pair of white socks. He donned his trademark bandana that displayed the Hikari Family Crest, before putting on a black shirt, and slid on his orange vest but left it unzipped. New additions to his wardrobe change is a pendant that he wears around his neck that inside the Navi Emblem held the Synchro Chip that he got when he was younger. He went over to his desk, packing away his homework into his bookbag before making sure he grabbed a blank Battlechip from his desk. MegaMan re-opened the e-mail from Harry as he rushes down the stairs, making sure his PET Pack was snapped in place on his belt.

"Off to school, mom! Bye!"

"Bye son," she calls from the couch.

And off he races towards the school, on his detachable rollerblades.

"So, what chip data did Harry send?"

Lan had slotted the chip in to download it, before it pops up with the data installed. "Damn... this is a weird Battlechip, Mega."

"What?"

"It's called Wide Buster."

MegaMan blinks. "Wide Buster?"

Lan was looking at the image that had formed on the chip's blank slot. It showed what looked like a purple Generic Navi thrusting a cannon-shaped buster gun forward, and from it, smoke trailed as a missile was launched.

"Looks to be a Cursor-type Battlechip..."

"Should test it out in a future Net Battle or if we got virus problems popping up again."

"I guess."

MegaMan nods. "Good, now you should hurry up to the school."

"Crap! I forgot! Maylu's going to kill me if I'm late again!"

MegaMan chuckles to himself, as Lan started to skate faster to get to DenTech High. Waiting for him at the front steps, was Lan's childhood friend, Maylu Sakurai. She still wore the same outfit as from her younger years, except the skirt was a bit longer now, and her hair was a few inches longer.

"I am so going to kick him in the butt," she growled. It would be ten minutes before the bell rang, and Lan wasn't there yet.

Roll just sighed. "Lan is Lan, Maylu."

Back in Europe, Chaud stifled a slight yawn. Ever since his father decided he was capable of taking over IPC, the man went off to "retire", only showing up in special formal company meetings with rival companies. Sure, he seemed to be a hard-ass, but Chaud never bothered about it.

"Chaud, maybe you should get some sleep," ProtoMan spoke up.

Chaud takes a sip of coffee, as he resumes typing away.

"Soon. I'm just wondering about some of these recent mysterious attacks that don't relate to the Cyber World."

"Oh, right. A group of officers found mysterious dead. No signs of trauma, wounds, injuries, or apparent cause of illnesses. It's as if they suddenly dropped dead."

"And three of the victims worked for IPC's Research and Development."

"Chaud... you should get some sleep, at least," ProtoMan said.

"Hm... sure, ProtoMan, sure..."

=0=0=

The day began again in London. However, Harry was currently pulling out three Battlechips, each image showing the same one: the Blue-eyes White Dragon firing its signature attack.

"Triple White Lightning Battlechips in, download!"

Inside the net of the school, Fortezero along with several other students whom logged their Navis in, were attacking a virus outbreak that shattered through the school's firewalls.

"Program Advance!" Fortezero shouts, "All of you get out of the way, now!"

The other Navis heard this, and finished off their attacks, deleting those they fought before escaping out of Fortezero's path. He brought his hands, and grasp tightly. Data swirls around, before forming white plated armor. Two necks grew from the sides, as the main cannon formed a Blue-eyes head. From the two cables, two more heads formed in the delta formation, channeling electricity into their mouths.

"Neutron Blast!"

A triple beam attack was launched. The powerful attack impacted the center of the virus cluster. Many Mettaurs, Powies, Ratties, Fishy, and even warthog-faced viruses that were fused to the body of a blue/white/yellow wheel hub with spiked black wheel lately known as Crash Roaders, were deleted in the assault.

"ShadowMan V3 Battlechip in, download!" Hermione announced.

Beside Marino, a Navi Summon of the fabled assassin of the dark emerges.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Double copes of the two ninjas form before they jump into the air, and attack by launching giant shuriken, picking off the lingering Fishy viruses.

"Don't leave us hanging! Let's show them what we're made of, Axl!"

A blue-eyed Navi clad in a gray bodysuit grins as his gun is holstered on his left hip. His upper body is encased in navy-blue armor with red stripes along the edges of the shoulders and down the center of his chest. Set in the center of the torso was his Navi symbol which was an orange stylized "A" insignia. Two thin wing-like crests stick downward from the small tear-shaped pack on his upper back. His gloves and boots are navy-blue with red stripes running down the sides of the legs which have white oval crests, which are embedded with a rounded blue gem. His helmet is red in the front and navy-blue in the back with a single orange line going down the back and two white crests moving up, as well as a pair of yellow extensions that overlap onto his face. Some thick locks of blond-red hair stick outward from behind the helmet.

"Got it Sean! Send me something good!"

"Right!" the gray-haired teen responds, "G-Launcher Battlechip in, download!"

Axl holds his hands out as data formed depositing what looked like a pale green bazooka. The navy-clad Navi shoulders the weapon, as a targeting visor shoots out from a slot. With the pulling of the trigger, Axl grunts as the kickback of the weapon is felt. But the blast easily blows apart some of the stone-armored viruses that looked like Easter Island heads armed with ax hammers.

"Maybe I can chill them out," spoke a cocky voice, as another Navi stepped up beside Axl. It was clad in a white bodysuit. He had a human-enough head, complete with slicked snow white hair, and light lavender eyes. He wore a sleeveless light blue parka, with detached light blue parka sleeves and white gloves. Lining over the shoulders were what looked like bladed dark blue crests, which seem to release frost along the back. His entire head from the neck up seemed to be encased in a rough-cut crystalline clear ice, acting as a protective helmet guard. He wore sleek light blue and dark blue-striped boots with spiked cleats under the soles. On the sides of the legs, and displayed on the chest just above the abs was the Navi emblem of four white diamonds surrounded by a blue ring.

"Chill Spike!"

From the enlarged sleeves, spikes of blue ice fire like needles, raining down upon several Mettaurs.

"Hey ChillMan, let's cool them down!" the ice Navi's Net-op says.

"Roger that, Wayne!"

Axl joins ChillMan in the assault, with Fortezero following, and Marino with the ShadowMan copy.

"Wavebuster Battlechip in, download!"

Axl's left hand clenches before it and his left arm transformed into Samus Aran's arm cannon, with two ports on the side opened to reveal the crackling purple glow of energy.

"Element Ice Battlechip in, download!"

ChillMan's right arm transformed into a gray cylindrical cannon with a glowing blue stripe along the sides.

"Heatsaber Battlechip in, download!"

A white L-shaped stick appeared and Marino grabbed it. From the longer hilt, a short but thick red-orange beam saber deploys, releasing a bit of heat.

"Tessaiga Battlechip in, download!"

Inuyasha's fabled sword from the manga/anime series appears in a swirl of data in its transformed state, which Fortezero snatches from the air.

"Wind Scar!" Fortezero releases cutting winds of energy, deleting a flank of more viruses that began to emerge.

ChillMan and Axl were releasing purple electrical beams and flames made of blue ice, while Marino easily sprinted to and fro, slicing through the stronger viruses and a small rank of Hammer Joe viruses. Fortezero still used the Tessaiga as he joins on the physical assault. The four NetNavis, five if you count ShadowMan's summon form who picked off the fliers with his shuriken, were able to fight of the rest of the viruses, before Net Officials managed to arrive to help drive out the Heel Navis responsible for the assault on the school's computers.

Sean Obihiro, Wayne Stride, Harry, and Hermione all smile. The red-eyed teenager hasn't changed much since his former Gospel days when Lan changed his whole life around. His hairstyle was still the same and he still wore the same style hoodie which was half unzipped. He was now wearing white sneakers, blue carpenter jeans, kept an Old England-styled digital pocket watch in his side pocket attached to the side of his pants, and a white wife beater with his Navi's insignia in the center.

Wayne had straggly unruly honey brown hair, though some say he could pull off a blonde look, and he had dark eyes. He wore a white wife beater, but it was tie-dyed into colors of blue, purple, teal, with small splotches of white left alone. An American-styled cowboy vest is left unbuttoned, though the collar was custom-tailored for parka fluff. A pair of brown slacks is worn and brown sandals, too. On the back of the custom vest was his Navi insignia.

"I can only wonder what criminals think nowadays," Harry said, as he slots his PET into its side holster on his belt.

Harry wore black faded jeans, a red t-shirt, and dark brown shoes. His Navi's icon was imprinted on the left sleeve of the shirt, on the white cloth wristbands on his wrists, and on the right pectoral of the unzipped black vest, half unzipped. His hair was just as dark and unruly as when he was growing up, and he had the shade of emerald eyes that many girls found so sexy about him. And of course, he wore small-framed glasses. Hermione wore a knee-length red plaid skirt. Her knee-height socks were pink, and the shoes were black with pink laces. She still wore her favorite light women's vest over a gray tee, her Navi insignia printed on the back of the vest. And her hair was long and curly with a honey chestnut color. Her eyes were a light brown.

"You can never understand what criminals think nowadays," Sean said.

=0=0=

Ever since he's arrived in Europe using cleverly-made fake passports, and gotten through security at the airport, he disappeared in case he ever got discovered. The fact of the matter is that he ended up in a rundown-looking apartment in downtown London, which just so happened to be next to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, Sid never knew this as the pub appeared dingy looking to non-magicals. But, that's neither the time nor the place.

"Jack in! Aegis, power up!"

The laser hits the jack-in sensor, and deposits Sid's decoy Navi.

"Delete viruses, collect Battlechips, Zenny, and any Bugfrags if any, got it?"

The Navi gives the tiniest of a nod before vanishing through a warp Sid opened up. The man smiles, before he walks into the bathroom, and turns on the sink. He dunks his head under the warm water, washing out the black dye in his hair, before shampooing the dark ink out. After awhile, he wakes back out, using a towel to dry his hair.

"Sid Vicious..."

He pulled out a gun, but he saw no one in his room.

"Over here!" the dark voice calls from the computer.

Sid cautiously moved to the monitor, where stood a gold and black-armored NetNavi with a sword arm.

"I believe that you'll make an excellent addition to my ranks."

Sid narrows his eyes, wondering if this was some sort of trap by the Officials. "Who the hell are you?"

The armored fighter gives a toothy grin, revealing his fangs.

"The one who will give you a way to get away from the Net Officials of the world, and given a chance to join my Net Terrorist group," he answers, "all you have to do is show me the extent of your powers between yourself and your NetNavi. Simply plug your REAL Navi into the cyber world, target, and attack the digital brother of Bass."

Without another word, he explodes into a flock of bats. What had happened next shocked Sid; the digital bats then explode through the screen like it was water, and fly out the open window of his dingy apartment room.

"What the..."

He had chased the last bat out the window, seeing the flock vanish into the distance.

"Damn..."

=0=0=

The day wore on, and with school out for the day, the gang decided to hang out at the local pizza joint. Online however, in Europe's Internet City, Fortezero, Marino, Axl, and ChillMan were online. Joining them was a cowboy-themed NetNavi, who was known as RideMan. He was the Net-Op of Sherrice, who lived in Oxford. She was a grade higher than the others, but she was a good friend of Hermione and Lan; Hermione through a book club the two were part of, and Lan because he and MegaMan saved RideMan from the Trojan Horse virus that had infected his core data when she visited Japan.

"I wonder when Naomi will be back home... I miss her and Cinnamon," Harry ponders.

"Her aunt passed away last week. She won't be back home in a week or so," Hermione told Harry, before she looks up seeing him reading one of his Japanese manga. A quick smack on his leg draws his attention, "Do your homework."

"Couldn't we wait until we got home, 'Mione?" Harry whined a bit.

"Hey Hermione, clear the table, our order is here," Sean said to the girl, who signed and stuffed her things back into her bookbag. Two large pizzas were delivered to their outdoor booth: one pepperoni and Italian sausage combo, and one Garden special.

"Holy... new Battlechips!"

Fortezero and Axl rush away from the others and into the Higsby Online Chip Shop. It was a store branch that Higsby decided to do to spread his business outside of Japan, and for market competing against rival chip shops.

"No way!" Fortezero shouted, as he eyed one Battlechip in particular. The chip was blue, signaling it was a Mega Class chip. On its surface was the image of Uzumaki Naruto in his Shippuuden time-skip form. He was in the pose of a sprint, holding his right hand out which held a swirling sphere of chakra, "a Rasengan Battlechip..."

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Axl exclaims, as he rushes next to Fortezero, away from a shelf that contained buster-related chips, "you found a Battlechip relating to the Naruto manga and anime?"

"And a Chidori Battlechip, too," Fortezero drools. The chip next to the Naruto one held the image of Sasuke, also in Shippuuden time-skip form. Sasuke with the Sharingan eyes activated is holding his left arm up, and grasping the wrist while holding the crackling ball of dark blue lightning in his hand. Just like the Rasengan chip, the Chidori chip was also a Mega Class.

"Are you considering buying them? They cost a total of 11,000,000 Zenny!"

"Hey! I wanna get these two chips!" Fortezero shouts to the Navi who mans the store, prompting Axl to face palm.

The visor-faced orange and white NetNavi whistled in amazement. "Really, sir? Those two chips are high priced. Of course, they are that way since they are the only two chips in existence world-wide. Kishimoto had developers create them so that they would work just like the jutsu you would read in his manga."

"Sold!"

The Navi shrugs, before walking up to the two Navis. "If you mind?"

"Oh, sorry."

They turn and walk up to the Net Counter as the Navi inputs the passcode to unlock the shelf, and then takes the two chips out of the top shelf before locking it again.

"Do you seriously have that much cash on you, Forte?"

"Of course I do," the White Shadow replies, "Tango, c'mere girl."

A hole opens up on the shop floor, and out from it pops a green cat-like creature wearing what looks like a summer dress. It wore a white nurse cap on its head that stays snuggly by its large cat ears, and a sweeping tail with white tip. She meows, giving a cute wave.

"Tango, do you have my secret Zenny stash from all those virus busting battles I get into now and then?"

She meows, pulling out from nowhere a large white healer's kit, which she pops open to take out bundles of Zenny. The Shop Navi himself was amazed as the total price for the cost now occupied the whole surface counter. Axl blinks twice. "Damn," the navy-clad Navi said.

The cat looks up to Fortezero, her big blue eyes twinkling with cute innocence. He smiles.

"Thanks, Tango!"

"Meow!"

The guy as fast as he could gathers the cash, as Fortezero takes the two chips and sends them to the PET. Marino smirks to herself, as she walks up behind the nicknamed White Shadow, and drops a couple of Moonblade chips onto the counter.

"Seriously, did you have to spend that much?" Marino questioned.

"Yeah," he said.

"Whatever," the pink ninja dismisses, paying for the chips. Axl went up, dropping down a single chip.

"Kitty Claw?" the Navi snorted, trying not to laugh.

Axl blushed a bit. "Not for me. It's for a friend," he said quickly.

"Whatever. It'll cost 5,000 Zenny."

In the real world, the Net-Ops were enjoying the pizza, and also having the occasional small talk over the typical teenage stuff with a side of Net-Battling chat.

"Hey, Marino..."

"Yes, RideMan?"

"Sherrice just contacted me. She's going somewhere so I'm logging out. So could you do me this favor?" He takes out some data from his storage files, and hands it over to the ninja, "take this payment to the JC Penny site. Sherrice was going to make an online payment through me but..."

"Sure RideMan," she says, accepting the package and pocketing it away.

With a lazy salute, he was gone.

_RIDEMAN LOGGING OUT_

"So, where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the Brawl Stadium to catch some Net-Battles," Fortezero explained, "where are you going, and where's RideMan?"

"Had to go, and I'm going to do an errand for him. I'll catch up. Hermione, I'll return shortly."

Looking at her PET, the girl nods. "Of course, Marino."

The ninja then walked off, leaving the boys to go off towards the Brawl Stadium.

The stadium itself was a resemblance of the one seen in the video game Super Smash Brothers Brawl, however the stadium had enough room to fit more than fifty thousand NetNavis in its bleachers. But unlike the video game's version, the Brawl Stadium in Europe's Internet City had an expansive battlefield, in which Net-Operators could with some selected options before each battle, generate a type of customized battlefield reminiscent to real-life areas; a desert, a Japanese-styled Pagoda building and surrounding neighborhood, to even a forest, a swamp, or a mountain terrain. Currently as the three guys got close seats to the action, two Navis were in a fight.

"Wait... is that ShiningMan?"

"Oh god," the other two groan.

The resident comic of the internet, ShiningMan, was blasted in the face again by a black and red Navi that looked to be some hybrid fusion of a Generic Navi and a Heel Navi. From his place, clad in a full brown cloak that concealed his identity, Vile spied the target.

"There he is," he whispers, "the brother of Bass..."

Sid grins.

"So, that's the White Shadow I've heard about, eh? Looks like Bass, but the colors are different. I doubt he's as strong as the dark Navi."

He stops enough to slot three Spreader3s into his PET.

"After we defeat this pathetic guy, you'll make your move while Aegis distracts the white boy."

"Roger that, Sid," Vile whispers, cutting communications.

ShiningMan leaps out of the way his long flowing scarf fluttering in the wind as he narrowly dodged the Program Advance the hybrid Navi released.

"Come hither!" He sings, rather loudly, "and taste de-"

Aegis accepted another PA, only it was the normal Spreader chips that formed a Hyper Burst; a Hyper Burst that bombarded the poor guy.

_SHININGMAN LOGGING OUT_

The buzzer sounds as Aegis lowers the Hyper Burst cannon, which dissolves away. The crowds cheered for the guy.

"Man, he's been here since noon, and hasn't lost a single battle since," two Navis behind Axl said. The other guy chuckled.

"I sure wouldn't want to fight him. He looks powerful."

Fortezero smirked. "I wanna try this guy out..."

"Really?" Axl blinks.

"Sure. He's just like MegaMan when it comes to winning."

"Then wouldn't you lose?" he questions with a grin.

"Bite me," the White Shadow retorts before getting up and rushing down the nearby aisle and then jumping over the protective barrier, "hey you! How about a fight against me?"

The strange Navi tilts his head to one side slowly, before slowly cranking around and then snaps back in place, eyes locked. Fortezero knew he got the guy's attention as he made a silent motion using two claws. In his room and on the higher bleachers, Sid and Vile were smirking. Fortezero just willingly allowed himself onto the field.

_Now it'll make the execution of the plot that much easier._

"Harry! I'm going into a Net-Battle here!"

Harry interrupted his chat with Sean and looks down on his PET's display screen.

"Really? Well, okay then."

"I also got two new Battlechips I bought with my hidden Zenny stash. They're in the PET's storage."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I took the liberty of taking two blank chips Sean gave me to download them."

Fortezero smiles. "Good. Ready guy?"

The Navi drops into a fighting stance.

Harry smiled, as he finished his slice, and gets his chips ready. "Battle Routine set!"

"Execute!"

_BATTLE START_

Fortezero races the Navi, pulling forth his beam sabers. The hybrid Navi surprises Fortezero by summoning two Hero Swords, and with little effort blocks the chops.

"Two Hero Swords? Man, they're rare to come across, and rarer to have more than just one!"

The Navi slides back before surprising him with a rush. The swings force the other Navi away, but a double cut rushed him. They were dodged by a high jump away. Fortezero puts his weapons away as he levitated in the air.

"Shooting Buster!" He forms his dual busters, and unleashes a rain of weapon fire. However, the attacks were blocked when a pinkish purple aura sprung up around the opponent.

"A LifeAura!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Now those Battlechips are as rare as the Hero Sword chips," Sean said.

"Well..." he lowers his guns, "you ARE a surprise." He cracks a grin, "good! Harry! Send me the Chidori!"

Harry grabs the recently-purchased chip, and smirks.

"Chidori Battlechip in, download!"

The Battlechip data was an Electric-element, with a side element of Cracking. The data swarms Fortezero, as they soon form over him and generate a costume of Sasuke's Shippuuden outfit that outfitted around the aspects of his Navi armor such as the saber handles. However, while Fortezero now held the power of Chidori...

"What the fuck! Why am I wearing this!"

From the bleachers, Axl started laughing. He wasn't the only one, as several other spectators also began to chuckle seeing the White Shadow garb in an Uchiha Sasuke-like outfit.

"Holy crap! Fortezero's wearing a purple ass-bow!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AXL!"

During this commotion, Aegis said not a word. All he did was cross the blades, and start running towards Fortezero with a silent look. Fortezero caught the movement, before holding his hand out. The sounds of chirping birds echo as lightning races along the arm. The energy crackles, soon forming the fabled assassination-type jutsu. With a battle-worthy grin, he rushes Aegis, holding the Chidori up.

"Take this! Chidori!"

As they meet, Aegis' arms flinch as he makes a cutting motion outward just as Fortezero thrusts the Chidori in front of him. The impact causes a bright light to explode followed quickly by an explosion. Everyone watching was wondering of the outcome. Harry was on the edge of his seat, gripping another Battlechip in his fingers. Suddenly two figures leap from the clouding smoke. Fortezero landed on his feet, eyes straight straight ahead at the opponent. Aegis however lost his Hero Swords as the crackling ball of lightning tore through the strong blades. The LifeAura however withstood the attack, too, albeit barely; had the white Navi push further, he'd have been able to shatter through the flaring barrier.

"Katana3 Battlechip in, download!"

Fortezero held out his hand as a red and gold-hilt katana appeared. With a firm grip on the handle, electricity started to flow through the weapon, electrical arcs dancing over the metal surface. All of a sudden a blast of energy races across the field, forcing the White Shadow to forgo his current attack. With a quick AreaGrab that Harry sent, he escaped harm. An evil laugh echoes, as the cloaked Navi from high above the bleachers, had walked out onto the field. The Security Navis that worked at the stadium had been knocked out by the new Navi. This causes the civilian NetNavis to run from the stadium, especially since one of Vile's bombs just detonated.

"Well, you must be Fortezero, right?"

"And who are you?" Fortezero demands.

Vile reaches up, and tears the cloak away.

"My name is Vile," he hisses, as his red eyes begin to glow through the T-shaped visor of his helmet.

"Oh boy... I know that guy. He's that criminal Navi that's been terrorizing the United States for the past year," Axl said, before getting up.

"Holy shit you guys! Isn't that the Navi from the US who's made headline news now and then?" Wayne pointed out.

"Crap, you're right!" Harry realized, too.

The four teens each dug out their folder of Battlechips, as on the field, Axl and ChillMan joined their friend.

"Marino! The others need help!"

"I heard ya Hermione!" the ninja said, as she had just left the JC Penny online site.

Fortezero held the katana, which was still charged with electricity. Vile was clenching and unclenching his hands, eager to fight the fabled brother of the Black Shadow. His Vile Cannon aims at ChillMan, and fires a blast of purplish energy. The three Navis scatter, as Fortezero rushes him.

"Chidori Stream!"

From the entrance to the stadium, Aegis watched, before he turned around and vanished in a stream of data. Vile blocked the attack by summoning a Dominerd3 virus, which took a bite into the White Shadow in retaliation.

"Axl Gun!"

Energy shots fire at Vile, who easily dashes to avoid.

"Chill Spike!"

ChillMan fires spikes of ice from his sleeves. When they impact the ground, the ice explodes into a small spike pit, which Vile had little trouble to dodge. But then he's struck in the side by a beam saber.

"Annoying punk!"

He lashes out with a wide kick aimed for his head. Fortezero ducked under and swung, but Vile blocked it when Sid had sent him a Sword to use. The two Navis held ground, as their weapons struggled against the other.

"I know how to even the playing field," Sean announced, as he takes out a light gray Battlechip. Emblazoned on its surface was the Navi Icon of ElecMan, "ElecDNA Battlechip in, download!"

Axl stood still as data washes over him, transforming him into a copy of Count Zap's Navi, ElecMan.

"Thunder Beam!" Elec-Axl shouts, sending a supercharged beam of electricity at Vile. Fortezero broke off the struggle and jumps back just as the beam narrowly flew past him, and struck Vile, making the Navi shout in pain.

"Karyoku no Jutsu (Fire Force Technique)!"

A stream of exploding fire impacted Vile from behind, as Marino leaps into the battle, arming herself with her Laser Knives.

"Sorry I'm late!" Marino shouts, as Vile dashes backward. Marino regrouped with the three boys.

"Rapid Burst!"

"Chill Spike!"

"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!"

"Shooting Buster!"

The attacks flew at Vile, but the Navi sneers, as a Guardian appeared before him. The four Navis were shocked as their combined attacks were absorbed, and then a dark aura settled over as it retaliates with four Punisher bolts. The four NetNavis were smashed right into the ground, damaged badly by the counterattack. Vile chuckles evilly, but before he could make another move, an energy shot strikes near his feet, causing them to turn towards the source. From the middle row bleachers, a tall NetNavi stood there clad in a tattered cloak, which was now discarded. Clad in a red vest-like armor covering his upper torso, and two curved yellow-like wing crests running from the shoulders and down his back. On the torso armor, two rounded orbs are embed on each pectoral. He wore a black bodysuit underneath, has a white spike-studded belt adorning the waist, and his hands were encased in red white-thumbed gloves. The forearms were covered by red oval pads fused to the violet underarmor, with three short hooks jutting off the protective gear. His short boots were red and the toes were pointed upward like a curved spike, his knees protected by a violet gauntlet with a short hooked spike jutting out. Running down the front of the boost was a sharpened white crest. A pair of sharp triangle pads protected his shoulders with the tips white, which on the right pad was a red-outlined yellow R printed over a large light blue diamond (it was also his Navi emblem on the front of his vest armor below two small green jewel orbs, and were also ear guards on the helmet). His red helmet was open at the top, allowing platinum blonde hair to flow out through the top, which the sides take on a horned appearance. Strapped to his back was a double-bladed beam scythe, both blades deactivated.

Vile immediately recognized the NetNavi. "Red!"

The yellow-eyed Navi smirked, as he lowers the hand-held Buster Gun of his to his side. "I figured you'd be here. Commander Riley had Europe's Net Officials and the elite Red Alert division keeping tabs on you, Vile. As soon as you attacked, we were deployed."

The maverick Navi growled, before pointing his cannon at his direction. "Bastard!" He fires, but Red easily jumps out of the attack path. He had holstered the gun to his hip, and reaches behind to grab the second weapon. From the ends, a beam of energy sprouts forth. With an AreaGrab, he vanished, only to emerge on the battlefield. In the real world, Harry, Hermione, Dwayne, and Sean were surprised when Red's Net-op walks up behind them. He looked to be in his mid twenties, fiery red hair with most of his long locks pulled into a small ponytail from behind. He wore a pair of beige cargos, a dark red shirt, boots, and an unzipped blue and red-sleeved jacket which on the right of the jacket was the stylized Red Alert logo.

"You must be the operators."

"I know you! You're Commander David Riley!" Harry recognized the man from the Tokyo Net Dueling tournament last year.

"Seems my reputation precedes me. Enough chit-chat though, we have a rouge Navi to deal with."

"Right! FullEnergy Subchip in, download!"

In the net, the Navis each accepted the Subchips that their operators sent them, renewing their health. Healed, they join Red in attacking Vile. Vile fires at them; however Red used his scythe to deflect the attacks easily. Sid growled, before doing the right thing.

"This is too much, Vile. I'm logging you out!"

Vile heard this and growls, before launching several bombs from his knee launcher. The blasts distracted them long enough as he jumps into the air away from the Navis.

"Lucky break! But next time the results will be different!"

_VILE LOGGING OUT_

From the corner of their screens, the face of Sid popped up.

_"You little pricks haven't seen the last of me!"_

"When you're found Sid, you'll be brought to justice for all the crimes you've done," David said.

_"Just try and find me, Riley!"_

And the connection is killed. In his room, Sid had also logged out his decoy Navi, and started to grab his things to make another retreat, but before he could, a portal opened up in the room. "Well, you didn't win but I am impressed enough. Jump through before those Officials locate you. Time to join in..." Sid decided to do so, but not after he gathered everything in the room, and then set the room on fire. Long after he vanished through a dark portal, the local fire brigade would be on the scene, called in to put out the fire.

=0=0=

The armored Navi emerged from the internet into the real world, in an undisclosed and hidden location on Earth. His sword gave off a soft glow in the darkened room, as did his eyes and the crest on his torso.

"So... we have all converged?"

One by one, lights shot off beams, illuminating the figures that sat in the chairs of the long table. Sid was the first person there, being the last to arrive after deciding to join. Across from him was a person dressed in Arabic clothes with color tones of sand, beige, and maroon. Much of his clothing is concealed by an open dark cloak. A hood conceals his entire head; however, what you can only see was a mask that concealed his identity. The sand-colored mask's only distinguished feature was the odd single gold-colored eye based off Eye of Horus. The pupil was a large red marble. To Sid's right was another person. He had straggly thick facial hair like a sailor's beard, and was graying around the edges, bald around the front and top of his cranium. He had a smoke pipe in his mouth, which was filled with a laced tobacco. He looked very imposing for a guy of seven feet tall, wearing blue overalls, a striped white and black shirt that had a torn cut at the front collar. His entire left arm wasn't human, but robotic. His eyes were hidden behind red aviator sunglasses.

The fourth person was a woman. She wore a ruby red Chinese dress that has a slit along the right, garter stocking up to the thighs, two inch white high heels, and her hair was done into a single high bun with the rest of her long flows of sun-kissed hair spilling behind like a curtain. The green-eyed beauty had a chilling coldness to her gaze as she lazily looked at her perfectly manicured red nails. She wore gold jewelry such as a bangle around her left ankle, a long pearl necklace that is looped twice around the neck (giving the appearance she was wearing two small necklaces), and a multi-colored jewel bracelet on her right wrist. The fifth person is what many would label a computer geek. Thick black-rimmed glasses reflects his brown eyes, wore a scientist's coat, with brown slacks and a buttoned blue shirt. His hair was oddly enough dark blue, thick and spiky in appearance. He also has some freckles dotting his face as he had a laptop out and open. And the sixth person was overweight, with dusty brown hair. Sure he has some muscle to him, but many would say he looks like a baby killer whale with his girth. He wears a light brown jumper, wore red shorts and black shoes.

"I'm glad you all decided to come... my name is Shadow, and through digital relations... ShadeMan would be my father."

"ShadeMan?" Sid spoke up, "the Darkloid from Japan?"

"Yes, the very same one," the vampire replies with a sneer, "I have selected you all because in one way or another, humanity had either shunned or neglected you. Now, you'll have a chance at getting back at those who have hurt you in any shape, way, or form..."

His eyes cast upon each person in the room.

"Sid Vicious."

Sid straightens up in his chair.

"Jun Sakurai."

The Chinese woman darts her eyes from her nails, to Shadow.

"Brian Drummond."

The sailor-looking man blows smoke from his lips into the air.

"Mahaad."

The masked man merely lifts his head up, allowing the light to twinkle off the jewel pupil of the mask.

"Jonathan Faust."

The geeky guy stopped whatever he was doing on his laptop.

"Dudley Dursley."

The only teenager with such a bad criminal record (and unknown to him half related to Harry Granger, formerly Harry Potter) grunts as the metal chair strains to keep him seated off the ground.

Panels light up behind Shadow, which surrounded a larger monitor that flips on. On the main screen showed two figures. The first figure wielded a tall blue metal staff topped with a yellow orb surrounded by a spinning ring of knife-like petals. She levitated off the ground, garb in a flowing blue gown with red, yellow, and white edges. Her upper figure was slim with a womanly appearance, and she wore armor with attached triangular pads lined with white edges, an ornamental necklace around the neck, and wore white gloves. She had flowing brown hair, emerald eyes, and wore a blue witch's hat. The hat's rim of course was V-like in appearance, with a green stripe running the edges with accenting red. A light gray and yellow corset-like armored skirt accents her flowing gown, which on the front was the symbol of the Sigma sign.

The second figure looked all imposing. He wears a suit of gray and white armor much like a royal knight, armed with a jousting lance with a tipped three-pronged energy blade, and a diamond-shaped energy barrier over the left arm. A crimson cape drapes from behind that are attached to the spiked pauldrons protecting the shoulders, and only his lower face can be seen; the face guard covers his eyes. The upper knight's helmet has three purple crystalline gems in sharp ovals, one vertical, and the other two at an upward angle. In the center of his chest is a large red diamond-shaped crystal surrounded by a blue ring. A third NetNavi stood behind them, but he was shrouded by the shadow.

"Now... we will do what World Three, Gospel, the Darkloids, Nebula, and even Neo World Three couldn't do! We will destroy all who stand in our way!"

* * *

**We have new characters abroad, some old ones given new looks, and a brand new Net Terrorist group. I wanted to go for DARK NATION, but... it's skirting close to a similar criminal organization name from another well-written and awesome Rockman EXE fic written by **Anime Master ZERO **(and if you get the chance to: check his fic out). The characters from the X series are **Berkana** and **Gareth**, the aptly-named Soul Erasers from the GBC game **Megaman Xtreme 2**. And yeah, surprise, surprise, Dudley Dursley is here! Oh yeah... things will definitely heat up and our next chapter will definitely surprise you all.**

**So until the next update~  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters.

I depend on music as it sometimes helps get the flow of things working for me. But, when your computer's internet gets cut off because you forgot to make the latest payment that can put such a damper on things. But I simply went to my fathers and got on his internet, and went to Mediacom's online website to get that payment sent in. As soon as I did, my internet started working again, thankfully. Of course, I never knew what the hell was wrong until I called Mediacom Customer Service and waited for TWO HOURS until someone finally picked up my call; granted the time was 4:23 AM CDT when I did, but I got my internet back... it's troublesome... -.-

Sorry for the mini-rant. Here's the story.

Oh, and I do not own this song of Hatsune Miku's. :^D Yes... Miku...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was the dead of night, and in the distance, one can hear a howling wolf calling to the moon. However, in this sleepy town somewhere in Scotland, a cloaked man was traversing through the back alleys of the town. However, it would seem that several robed people were quietly following him, and were holding what looked like polished sticks. Soon, the man stopped in front of a building which was currently closed. It was a trinket shop which held all sorts of random junk you could pawn for some quick money.

"Plug in... transmission," the masked man from Cairo whispers, as he points a light brown and sandstone-colored PET towards the sensor on the box in the wall over the door.

"Freeze! Aurors! You are surrounded, Death Eater!"

The cloaked man did nothing as several wizards and witches suddenly threw off their invisibility cloaks, and pointed their wands. The dark-clad man then spun around. His cloak whips into the air, as a dark purple smog was released from underneath. The Aurors were surprised as the gas quickly spreads, covering the area in a wide margin. They all choked and coughed as the gas was inhaled. They even tried to use charms to blow the smog away, but the poison easily went to work. It paralyzed their nerves, and locked their muscles in place, one by one collapsing to the cobblestone street.

One of the Aurors, a woman with vibrant bubblegum pink hair, weakly looked up, and watched as the man in the dark cloak turned around, showing not a Death Eater mask, but a sand-colored one; a mask that had a strange eye-like shape on its surface. From under the cloak, he draws forth... a polished black stick. He points it at her fallen form as the smog slowly begins to dissipate into thin air.

_Damn it! He IS a wizard!_ Tonks screamed in mind, _if only I can alert the Order!_

But before the masked wizard could say anything, the sound of a light buzz is heard, and the red light turns green, the steel shutters rising off the ground. He turns around, casts a charm on the door using his wand, and then opens it.

"PharaohMan, keep an eye on them," he says in a soft, but gravelly voice.

Inside the system, through a screen he generated, the former WWW NetNavi that was once thought to be dead floated there with his two sarcophagi at his sides.

"Yes, Master Mahaad."

Inside the shop, he scans the junk lying around, before he spots something. It was an aged chest. He walks up to the chest, putting his wand in his inside pocket before reaching over, and grabs it off the shelf.

"This contains what Master Shadow desired..."

He opens it up, expecting whatever Shadow desired from the place, and takes out a steel case. Easily slicing the lock with a hand-held bolt cutter, he found the prize. Inside were several Dark Chips from the days of Nebula. He takes it, closes the chest and puts it back onto its shelf before exiting the store. He made sure the door was locked, before taking out his PET, and logging the Navi out of the system after it was reset. As the shutters close over the door, he turns around just in time to hear the cracks of Apparition. But green jets of light greeted the Death Eaters that arrived to destroy the town. All twelve Death Eaters were picked off by Mahaad's Killing Curse. And in his eyes behind the mask, he took notice that the twelve Death Eaters couldn't be any younger than twenty.

"We should leave before more magicals arrive, Master Mahaad," the Egyptian-themed Navi tells his Net Operator.

"Yes," the man whispers, before glancing down at the pink-haired Auror who grabbed onto a pendant of a soaring phoenix in a pained manner.

_She has spunk... for a witch, that is,_ he thought, before walking away.

Before Tonks passed out from the pain, she saw the masked man vanish in what looked like a whirlwind of sand that engulfed his body. A minute after Mahaad vanished, cracks echo as the Order of the Phoenix appeared. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Hesita Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, were shocked to seeing Death Eaters, and fallen Aurors.

"They're dead," Moody said when he looked at one Death Eater.

"They're still alive, but it looks like they were poisoned," Remus said, examining one of the Aurors.

"Let's get them transported," Dumbledore commanded, ushering the Order into action. He walked away a bit, before stopping at a disturbed pile of sand in a rough ring.

=0=0=

In a swirl of sand, Mahaad emerged, and sets down the steel container full of Dark Chips. "The old Dark Chips, the ones that Dr. Regal first made using the stolen Synchro Chips as the base. Great work." A hand reaches over and pulls the case off the table, which then disappears in a swirl of data.

"Thank you, Master," the man says.

In his large throne resembling the vampire bat and skeleton motif, Shadow's eyes glowed sinisterly. "You are the only wizard within the ranks of the Maverick Organization. That means you will know much about this Voldemort person I have heard on the cyber grapevine."

"Yes. He claims to lead his agenda in the name of blood purity, and elimination of muggles, squibs, muggleborns, and half-bloods; however he is nothing more than a lying hypocrite as he himself is one of the so-called disgusted half-bloods. However, his power, and numerous unknown magical rituals to change himself completely left him less than human and more of a demon in human skin. Ruthless, unforgiving, quick to anger should his human name be mentioned, which is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and claims to be invincible since a child who was said to have killed him the first time is nothing more than a Squib."

Shadow nodded, as he gently taps his chin with his finger.

"Yes... I heard a bit of it... how these wizards believe in prophecies and what nonsense."

"Yes... there was supposed to be some sort of magical prophecy where the man can only die by the person who killed him in the first place, which turned out to be an infant."

"Let me guess: the majority of these fools believe that a child has this power to kill him a second time?"

Mahaad nods.

Shadow cackles. "What utter backwatered fools! And they don't even know that the world around them has ever changed more?"

Again, the masked man nods.

"The wizards and witches stuck in the old ways refuse to believe the muggle world can be more advance than theirs. They believe that they are silly creatures trying to build a lifestyle without the precious magic that makes most of the Wizarding World lazy and heavily dependent. Most of them, mainly those who are purebloods, believe muggles to be ignorant cave men. I'm a pureblood, and yet I have skillfully grown into my magical roots and still follow along the rest of the evolving world."

"Well... we can't have that, hm?"

Mahaad merely stares ahead through his mask. "Master Shadow... Voldemort will surely wonder what had happened to the terrorists he sent to the town where I acquired the chips, once he discovers the fact."

"Let him," Shadow says, dismissing the obvious worry, "even if he has such dark and terrifying powers, the poor bastard and his merry band of lowly terrorists will suffer under our power. He's never met such a creature like I; one who has the power of Dark Matter..."

=0=0=

"Number Tembou Battlechip in, download!"

A kid with his Navi sent data, and the Navi obtained what looked like a white yard stick with a red dot on both sides in the center. The "handle" was flat with a rounded edge, but the tip of the "sword" was at a sharp slant.

"Ha! What kind a funky chip is that?" the kid's opponent taunted.

"I got this from Higsby at an online chip trade!" the kid whined, "Show them how it's used, Kentaro!"

"Roger that!" Kentaro, the white and green-themed Navi said, as the fin-like crests on his helmet, arms, and legs take on a faint luminescent green glow. He wore a large black visor over his eyes that show his opponent's reflection on its surface. On his chest is a green circle with a white horizontal lightning bolt mark surrounded by a gold ring.

"I'd like to see you try, punk!" the opponent taunted. He had large black and red forearms and metal-plated gray fingers, and large black boots with the front portion made of a translucent glass that was filled with what looked like magma. The forearms and lower legs had glowing red-orange lines in the black armor which makes it resemble cracked lava rocks. His upper black torso had a right breast plate made of the translucent glass, revealing the flowing magna within, and wing-shaped shoulder pads with three yellow ribbons flowing down. On the left breast was the symbol of an orange cloud with the fire hazard symbol in the cloud. The bodysuit is red, with yellow zigzags running down the front. The Navi's head resembled a Volcano virus, only it had a human enough face with a big nose.

The red, yellow, and black Navi sneers as he brought his hands together, and formed a ball of magma. "Magma-" All of a sudden a sarcophagus emerged behind the Navi, and swallowed him, lid slamming shut.

"MagmaMan!"

"Kentaro! Look out!"

But it was too late, as Kentaro too was captured. The last thing the two boys heard was an evil laugh before their PET connections broke.

Over the past few weeks, ever since the mysterious break-in at a pawn shop in Glasgow, around the world NetNavis have been disappearing off the internet. People would report that strange-shaped sarcophaguses would suck their Navis in, and then vanish by sinking into the ground. There were few reports of NetNavis fending off and successfully escape via log out, but it was a great deal of concern, that most governments sent their Officials to find out what was happening, and who was doing such a thing.

_Hoshi zora watashi wo tsutsun de  
Ikitai koko kara dokoka tooku he  
Mada shiranai basho  
Kaze ni fuwari yurare_

At the Granger Residence, Harry was singing to one of his favorite Miku songs.

_Hondana no ni danme no  
Migi kara go banme no honni  
Sotto fureru  
Himitsu no jumon ni kai tsubuyake ba  
Soko wa mou shiranai basho_

_Massuguni hiroga tteru sougen wo  
Zensokuryoku kake nuke tara  
Takai oka kara  
Tooi umi made miwataseru_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Harry stops singing, and grunts as he pushes his chair across the floor of the bedroom and grab his PET. Fortezero was jacked into the computer at the moment so the device was unoccupied.

"Hm... Net-Battlers Monthly... spam, spam, more spam... a subscription to a hentai magazine?" He decides to save that email for later viewing, "and an email from Lan... wait, what?"

He opens the email.

_Harry!_

_Damn it! MegaMan and I were on the net when all of a sudden a coffin rose and snatched him! GutsMan managed to escape, but he, Roll, Glyde, and IceMan were caught by those coffin things that were stealing Navis all around the world. I managed to contact Chaud and told him what happened and he's coming to Den City. I asked him to go and get you since I know you'll be a great asset to rescuing our stolen Navis. Please!_

The doorbell rang.

"Shit," Harry cursed.

He rushed downstairs, knowing he was in his sweats and a buttoned shirt, and opens the door.

"Chaud!"

"So, I take it Lan sent the email telling you of the situation?"

"Yeah," Harry said, inviting the teen into the house.

"Harry dear, who's at the door?" called Mrs. Granger from the living room.

"Mum, it's my friend."

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Chaud greets the woman.

"Oh, I know you. You're Eugene Chaud of IPC! What are you doing here? I didn't know you and Harry were friends."

Chaud smiled a bit. "Harry and I encountered one another through our Navis. He's a good guy to hang out with when I'm not swamped in my work at IPC and at Euro Official HQ."

"Hey, good guy? I'm the greatest here," Harry said, faking the insulted voice.

"But other than that, I need Harry's help concerning the case of the missing Navis around the cyber world."

Emma took a deep breath. "I don't know... it sounds dangerous."

"But mum, one of my friends needs my help in Japan. Lan's Navi got kidnapped!"

"Well... I guess, but only if you take Hermione with you. You know how worrisome your sister gets when you run off without her."

"Yeah," he said, looking towards Chaud.

"Fine. Your sister can come with us too. Where is she?"

"I believe Hermione will be back soon from the local market down the street," Emma answered the skunk-haired Net-Battler.

Just as she finished her sentence, Hermione walks into the house with some groceries, but behind her, Sean entered.

"Sean?"

The red-eyed teen blinks, as he recognizes Chaud.

"Chaud! What are you doing here?"

"Enlisting Harry and Hermione's help to help Lan in Japan."

Hermione blinks, setting the paper bags down on the ground. "Wait, Lan's in trouble? What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way, Hermione," the teen responds.

"I'm going too. It's been a long while since I last seen Lan," Sean said.

Chaud nods. "Fine. Let's hurry."

After Harry and Hermione got themselves properly dressed, and gathered their things, they left with Chaud, with Sean following after he told Axl what was going on.

=0=0=

"So, you moved to Europe, huh?"

"Yeah. After awhile of living in Japan, I decided to leave and go to Europe with my adoptive mom. I met Harry and Hermione, and we became friends. You heard of Dr. Faust, right?"

"Yeah. He was an expert Navi researcher like Lan's father, but then he died when some thugs decided they could make a profit off his stolen research," said Chaud.

"He created Axl for me."

"I see," he nods.

Inside Chaud's laptop, Fortezero, Marino, Axl, and ProtoMan were together. Currently, ProtoMan and Fortezero were in a sword-only duel.

"Your stance is slipping," ProtoMan comments, before exploiting that weakness. The white Navi counters with a block to cover the slip.

"It's been awhile since I last fought against a sword expert Proto. You'll have to forgive me," the White Shadow says with a grin.

"Sure," the red Navi responds.

They break form, leap back, and then clash again in the center with their swords.

=0=0=

_The cloaked man did nothing as several wizards and witches suddenly threw off their invisibility cloaks, and pointed their wands. The dark-clad man then spun around. His cloak whips into the air, as a dark purple smog was released from underneath. The Aurors were surprised as the gas quickly spreads, covering the area in a wide margin. They all choked and coughed as the gas was inhaled. They even tried to use charms to blow the smog away, but the poison easily went to work. It paralyzed their nerves, and locked their muscles in place, one by one collapsing to the cobblestone street._

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were watching the memory of Tonks replay itself in her view.

_The man in the dark cloak turned around, showing not a Death Eater mask, but a sand-colored mask that had a strange eye-like shape on its surface._

Dumbledore recognized the eye on the mask as Egyptian in origin.

_From under the cloak, he draws forth... a polished black stick. He points it at her fallen form as the smog slowly begins to dissipate into thin air. But before the masked wizard could say anything, the sound of a light buzz is heard, and the red light turns green, the steel shutters rising off the ground. He turns around, casts a charm on the door using his wand, and then opens it._

_"PharaohMan, keep an eye on them," he says in a soft, but gravelly voice._

This confused them, as they wondered who this Pharaoh Man person was. The mysterious man walked inside, where he took something from a chest he found, before placing everything back the way it was. They also questioned who this Master Shadow was the man whispered quietly. Using that strange muggle device in his hand, he had re-armed the muggle security system before pressing a button on the device. A bema of red light shot from the device on the top of the door and enters the muggle device.

_As the shutters close over the door, he turns around just in time to hear the cracks of Apparition._

Dumbledore and the others were horrified at the blatant disregard for human life, as all twelve of the arrived Death Eaters were shot down with Killing Curses. The masked man stood there staring at the fallen, before he responded to what looked like an unheard sentence. This is where he looks at Tonks who was grasping the phoenix pendant tightly. The masked man simply stores his wand away into his cloak and walked off. The memory ends with the cloaked wizard vanishing in what looked like a whirlwind of sand eating at his body.

When everyone exited the Pensive, they were in mixed states of shock, horror, and disgust. Shock and horror because the man almost killed the Aurors with the poison and then the brutal slaying of the Death Eaters when they popped in, possibly to terrorize Glasgow, and disgust because by the man's body movements, he didn't care what he did.

"Obviously, this dark wizard isn't what we suspect," Dumbledore says wearily.

"You're telling us," Moody said, "he has those things that most muggles nowadays have."

"You know what they are, Alastor?" Dumbledore inquired.

"The muggles call them Pets or something, and it holds artificial life inside. I wouldn't know much. They seem too damn complicated."

Many of them wouldn't ever know what to do in the muggle world. Ever since the Second World War, the muggles have started becoming interested in their own creations and technology, and what they called internet. Half of the muggleborns at Hogwarts would express general dislike at how most of their muggle technology wouldn't work at the school, since the age-old castle is just heavily saturated in magic, and of course there was two Leylines that ran through the school which also plays a contributing factor that the muggleborns are forced to leave their muggle devices at the start of each school year. He had seen one or two of those weird devices that still worked regardless, but then over the days they would disappear; he assumed owled back to their homes for better keeping.

"Severus... does Voldemort know of this night?"

"Since I have not been summoned lately since his last potions make for his cannon fodder, no," the bitter man said, having a general dislike at having to play this game of spy works, "but it's only a matter of time before he does when the men he sent out never return. And before any of you idiots ask: no, I do not know who this person is, nor is he in the services of You-Know-Who."

Sirius was about to say something had Remus not so subtly kick him in the shin.

"I see... all of you keep your guards up. It's only a month before Hogwarts is let out for the summer. Afterward, ward your places, and keep your loved ones safe. Sirius-"

"I know Dumbledore. I know the plan," the man said.

"Very well then. The meeting is adjourned."

The Order members all got up and left, the Hogwarts Headmaster and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape returning to the school in Scotland, while the others took Portkeys once they left the house, or just stayed which in this case would be Tonks' parents, still worried the poison Pomfrey managed to flush form her system didn't work well enough.

"Moony..."

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"Do you ever wonder what Harry is up to?"

Remus sighed a bit. While the majority of the Wizarding World had forgotten about Harry Potter because he was a squib in their eyes, the two men didn't. There was a few whom were best friends with the Potters that still desired to know if their son was living a peaceful enough life in the muggle world.

"Hopefully not being targetted by You-Know-Who... that madman may still decide that Harry should be killed because of that thrice-damned prophecy."

Sirius sighs again.

"Remus, old friend... I don't care what Dumbledore says. I don't care what the rest of the Wizarding World thinks about our godson. I'm going to try and find him."

As it was night when they left, it was nearing the noon hours when Chaud's private jet arrived at Tokyo International. The four teenagers have gotten what sleep they needed, as they embarked the jet, and took a limo straight to Den City, and therein, SciLabs.

"Been so long since we last came to Japan, and that was when the N1 Grand Prix was held," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, but I heard it was but a mere trap by a World Three operative," Sean said.

"DesertMan's operator," Hermione confirmed.

"Hope Lan's okay. You know how close a bond he and MegaMan share..."

"We'll figure out what happened when we get to SciLabs."

Eventually they arrived, and the group exited the limo.

"Lan!"

"Harry! Hey dude!"

The two ran to one another. Hermione just smirked as the two did some sort fo weird manly handshake or something.

"Sean? Is that you?"

"Hey there Lan. Long time no see."

Lan grins. "You haven't changed much."

"Yeah... except getting a Navi for myself."

Chaud decides to but in. "It's nice and all, but Lan... you need to tell what happened to MegaMan."

And like that, the mood turned solemn.

Everyone walked inside, and into Dr. Hikari's office, where Dr. Hikari wasn't the only one there. Lan's friends where there, too. And they were also surprised at seeing Sean again.

"So, from the beginning Lan... what had happened?"

"Well... it started when we all decided to just hang out for a day of fun, just like we used to do when we were younger. We went to Yai's place, where he all jacked our Navis into the net through her 60" plasma flatscreen television."

"Sixty inch TV?" Harry asked, looking at Yai.

The youngest teen just smirked. "It wasn't easy, but the cost was worth it."

The Granger siblings just look at one another for the moment, before looking at Lan again.

"Then what?"

/FLASHBACK/

The calm town of Akihara saw little activity, unless there was some sort of bad criminal organization acting up again. In the town, there was a very large landscape, with an equally impressive mansion. Inside the mansion was the home of one Yai Ayanokoji. Today, was a nice day, and for a fun day, what better than to hang out with your close friends? In the internet, several Navis deposit down onto a warp leading away from the new PC, which was a very large television.

"Well... the updates did the areas of Akihara well," MegaMan comments.

Clung to his arm, Roll agreed. "Yeah, it's so nice here."

Akihara Area of the town's space had a revamped work. Some of the internet paths were demolished and new paths were put in place.

"Hey, is that water in the distance?"

Off in the distance, where the real world location of the park was, the internet version was a large space where a cyber idol of the famous duck statue was, next to a cluster of cyber trees.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's just go explore the areas, and then we could head off through the new links that's supposed to take us to Internet City," Glyde spoke up.

"I heard they reinstalled the Cyber Metro, guts," GutsMan said.

MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan, Glyde, and IceMan all wandered Akihara Area, meeting the locals. There was a new Internet Shop established near the Cyber Park, where MegaMan purchased some Battlechips that were recent imports from Europe mixed in with the normal chips such as Cannons, Swords, or the occasional last generation Battlechip like a Side Lance. Even Lan was ecstatic as he happily paid for the chips, which got Dex to have GutsMan go and check out the wares himself.

"Man, these are cool chips," Lan said, downloading the data to blank chips, which Yai had a plentiful supply at hand.

The first three chips Mega purchased was a **Beam Shot**, where the chip image was a green spherical-shaped gunarm, with a needle-like barrel that has a red thin beam firing from the barrel's muzzle. The second two chips were called **Long Snap**. The chip's image had what looked like three viruses. Green roots embed the ground, had a discus yellow body and a long metal coil-like stem with violet fanged clamps on the end. The last three chips was **Blaze Shot** (the image is a HeelNavi firing a black ball from a purple and gray cannon), **Drill Shot** (the image had what looked like a pink and blue mole with a silver drill in mid-launch for a face and two yellow beady eyes), and **Iron Mace** (the image has a spiked ball and chain swung from what looked like a green and red Navi clad in a blue cape, armed with a green shield).

"Hey MegaMan, let's go and check out the other areas."

"Great idea. Anyone up for exploration?"

Roll smiles. "I wouldn't mind, Mega."

"Yeah! Maybe we can have Net-Battles at Cyber Stadium," GutsMan says, lumbering over from the Net Dealer.

Glyde walks over when a couple of Navis from Singapore asked directions to getting to the local Net Square of Internet City. This is when a coffin grew from the ground, lid open and scoops the butler off his feet. His startled yelp alerted the others before the lid slams shut and vanishes with its captured target.

"Glyde!"

"MegaMan! Roll!"

GutsMan shoved the two aside as a coffin came up, but the burly Navi easily held the coffin back with his strength. IceMan screamed as he and some others got sucked in, and vanished. By now, other Navis in the area were running away. The Net Dealer ran as well.

"Damn! What's going on? Lan!"

"MegaMan!" Roll yelled, as a coffin slams in between them. The lid swung open smacking Roll in the head. She groaned as she was knocked out, and MegaMan jumped, however a wind pulled him in.

"MegaMan? MEGAMAN!" Lan yelled, as the yells of their Navis caught their attention from the dining room (where ice cream was served).

Another coffin emerged from the ground and scoops Roll before vanishing. Three came for GutsMan, but the burly Navi easily punches them away.

"Dex! Log me out! Quick!"

Dex fumbled for his PET, but managed to log his Navi out.

/END FLASHBACK/

"That's it," Lan finished.

"Well, it's not hard to notice when Navi disappearances get mentioned on the news," Harry said, "the question is... who would want to kidnap random NetNavis for? Ransom?"

"Considering there was no statements put out using the captured Navis, I would say not likely," Chaud told Harry.

"We should figure out WHERE the Navi goes to after being kidnapped... the question is that using a decoy Navi may not work as the thief may take notice if the decoy willingly gets captured."

"I'll do it," Marino spoke up.

"Wait what! Marino! I won't let that happen!" Hermione yells.

"But I'm fairly strong in my own skills alone Hermione," Marino explained, "I'm a ninja so I'm fairly capable of handling myself. Of course... I can always wear a bug or tracer that Mr. Famous can track."

"It's just Famous, and I believe it will work... Miss Granger?"

"'Mione... Marino will be fine..."

She crossed her arms, but relents to the plan. "Fine, but I want her to be armed with some chips she can hide on her person."

It was agreed, and Marino logs online. Famous sent one of his Navis in too, which turned out to be GateMan. GateMan summoned one of his little soldiers, before it transformed into a hair clip using a program Famous used.

"Now remember, when you're captured, you should release the soldier and it will go to a place wherever the captured Navis are at, and then I'll be able to find a link using my Remote Gates."

"Of course," Marino replies, "Hermione?"

"Here Marino."

Hermione selected a few chips, which she took and stored on her person, before leaving the computer and exited into the cyber world. She took a deep breath, before walking off to her fate. She went to Akihara Area 3 after going through the SciLab Areas, the last place where MegaMan and the others were caught with GutsMan luckily being able to escape. Marino's hands edge to her Laser Knives, as she heard footsteps. She turned around, and saw three NetNavis. They were Skull Navis from the Undernet around the Central City areas.

"Skull Navis?"

The lead NetNavi, who had a black and red color scheme, and what looked like a scar over the right eye, chuckles.

"Lookie boys... we found someone who has some Battlechips on her person."

"Why don't you bozos buzz off before you get hurt," Marino threatened.

They laugh however, before they each form swords. But Marino was in no mood. She charged them with a quick burst of speed, swinging her weapons over their necks. Data sprays like blood effect before with shuriken, their icons were impaled.

_SKULL NAVIS DELETED_

"Idiots," she grunts, before a coffin emerged quite suddenly, and darkness was granted to her.

"Marino," she whispered. Harry hugged his sister however.

"There. The tracer works."

"Don't worry... Marino will be okay by herself. She's a tough girl."

"I know... just still... I wish she didn't have to use herself as bait."

Famous uploads the coordinates, and they were surprised.

"Isn't that where UnderKoto used to be?" Lan questioned.

"Yes, but ever since the Gospel incident, when the internet got a world-wide update, UnderKoto was cut off from the cyber world."

"Hmm... so how will we get there?"

A glint flashes off Famous's sunglasses.

=0=0=

MegaMan and the others looked up when a portal opened, and a familiar pink ninja unceremoniously drops onto her butt.

"Ow... damn it," she hisses.

"Marino!"

"Huh? MegaMan!"

She got up as Mega and the others rush up to the female ninja.

"Oh no! You got captured, too?"

"Willingly," she said. This confused them before she removed the hair braid. The hair braid then transformed into a familiar tiny soldier.

"Wait, isn't that one of GateMan's summoning soldiers?"

Marino nodded, as the tiny digital warrior gives a thumbs up. "Yeah. I baited the trapper, and now that I'm here, I can free this guy, and then the rescuers can arrive and save all of us."

She sets the little guy down, and it runs off, easily squeezing past the electrical barriers that kept all the captured Navis in the rooms.

"So Fortezero is here too?"

"Yeah, and Axl."

"Axl? Who's he?"

"Sean's NetNavi," she says with a grin.

=0=0=

"There we go... my soldier found an empty area."

Fortezero grins. "Good. So, you going with us GateMan?"

"Unfortunately I can't. However, Famous has another Navi who I believe can be of great help," GateMan said.

In the real world, Mr. Famous reached into his coat and pulled out another PET. Its color scheme was royal purple and white with gold accents. Harry noticed the Navi Icon on the PET resembled one of those Bombu creatures from the Metroid video game series, colored green with white smaller sphere.

"Alright now! Jack in! Ballade, power up!"

In a stream of light, another Famous Navi emerged, and stood the same height as GateMan.

His helmet was rounded like MegaMan's, with the most top part white with a red triangle crystal set in the center. Sprouting from the sides lining the edge of the helmet were two long golden horns like a long claw, and gold crests line along the front and reach towards the back. The bodysuit was dark green on the front and blue in the back. He wore purple boots with white diamond-shaped knee pads, and the feet were white with gold rings set in the ankles. White gloves with gold bracelets cover the hands, with equipped purple armor gauntlets around the forearms which have a concave buster barrel fused to the backs of the arms, with white diamond elbow pads. Three gold triangles line the sides of the arms, and the shoulders were globular, white on the top and dark purple on the bottom, with gold rings set on the fronts with embedded green spheres within. The upper torso is encased in purple armor with gold crests lining around the curving edges, gold neck brace and a gold ring around the bottom of the torso armor. The accents arc up in a triangle pattern, which connect to the Navi's icon set on the sternum; they were also displayed on the sides of his helmet. His green eyes were filled with determination, and he gave a grin almost mimicking BurnerMan's crazed grins.

"Yo, the name's Ballade."

"Ballade here will go with you guys while GateMan mans his Remote Gates. We have to make sure that the Remote Gates don't get heavily damaged that they get destroyed. At least, until we're able to find a reliable exit from the former UnderKoto area where our tracer is located..."

Famous then looks from the monitor to Harry and Sean, tossing the two a FullEnergy Subchip.

"Keep those. And make sure your Navis are prepared, understood?"

"Right."

GateMan then summons his gate, which opens. Inside the gate, it revealed a desert-like world on the other side. The three Navis jump right inside, and the gate doors close shut.

* * *

**Surprised, aren't you?**

**You see, I learned through the Wiki for **The Megaman Network** that in EXE 1, the creators of the game had originally planned for a Net-op for PharaohMan. He was supposed to be a cloaked being who wore a mask with an odd eye-like shape on its surface (Egyptian-based I guess) however in the end the creators decided to scrap that idea, and thus PharaohMan becomes nothing more than a secret boss fight in the post credits until his minor plot in the WWW Areas of EXE 2. I believed that PharaohMan would be a nice old Navi to bring back...  
**

**And another twist... there appears to be a wizard who DOES follow with the rest of the ever-changing world, but uses his magic for foul deeds.** O: **New NetNavi is a familiar one from Rockman World IV so once again, Mr. Famous has another Navi to his collection, next to Gate, Punk, Kendo, and Foot.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters. I also don't own any cameos that may pop-up.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The gate behind them closed up, as a brisk wind blows, scattering some of the looser grains of sand. Of course, the cyber sky was cloudy with blowing sand, and it looked like there was a sandstorm stirring.

"Hold on a moment," Famous spoke up, "we don't know what changes happened to UnderKoto. You'll need to be extra cautious. For all we know, they could generate a frequency to jam the PET signals."

"We know that... but it's a risk we'll have to take."

"Think we'll encounter Mousies and Goombas and Toads?" Axl questioned.

Fortezero and Ballade look back towards the redhead Navi.

"What? So I like the Paper Mario series," he says.

Harry glances at Sean.

"He likes to play Paper Mario sometimes," the teen explained.

"Well it is a good game," Harry replies.

"Uh... not to be rude but, think you boys can concentrate on getting our NetNavis back?" Yai asked.

"Yeah... that could help."

Harry turns back to the screen. "Here Fortezero. Rasengan Battlechip in, download."

Data surrounded the NetNavi, before, accommodating for parts of his armor and the battery pack, an exact duplicate of Uzumaki Naruto's Shippuuden outfit forms over his body. Of course he held the hitai-ate in his hand. With a wave of data, his helmet vanish revealing short dark purple hair, and then the headband is tied securely to his forehead.

"Let's go," Fortezero said, walking off towards the east. Axl and Ballade follow, as the wind picked up and generated a sandstorm.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, you saw it happen, Lan. They're one-of-a-kind I recently bought in London's Internet City Chip Shop that Higsby owns."

"You should see some of the Battlechips the U.S. has," Hermione told the group.

"Like a SpongeBob SquarePants summon chip..."

Harry shuddered, remembering the one Net-Battle he lost, because his opponent summoned a chip that brought the sea sponge and that horrid nightmarish laugh/giggle of his... they made the chip illegal in official Net-Battles and tournaments because the creators of the chip made the digital summon invincible to all attacks and counter chips except by the user's reluctance of dismissing it.

"So glad they made them illegal to use in official tournaments," Harry said, "because if I hear another giggle from that sponge I'll-"

Hermione shuts him up with a smack to the back of the head. "Focus you baka," she snaps.

As they walked, shielding their faces with their arms to block the sand, they were unaware of lumps moving along in the sand. Over a sandy hill, the lumps surfaced, and raised their stingers. Fortezero saw them out the corner of his eye, and told his friends to jump. The viruses missed stinging them, but Ballade was already generating energy into his hands. With the wave of his hand, he launches the crackling energy balls at them, blowing them out of the sand. Axl took aim and shot each one down. One scorpion virus jumps out of the sand, but this was a larger version of it and with a kunai-shaped stinger.

"Rasengan!" Fortezero formed, and thrusted the spiraling sphere of energy into the massive virus, where with a released Sonic Boom the virus was deleted.

"Ever seen a virus like that before?" Axl questioned Ballade.

"Nope. Never before," he responds, sending a Ballade Cracker towards one scorpion, and deletes it.

"Hey... I see something in the distance. Looks... looks like a building or something," Fortezero said, squinting his eyes.

"Well let's get out of this sandstorm!"

The three started to make a run for it, heading towards the object in the distance. As they got closer and closer, they noticed that the object resembled age-old pyramid ruins. But when they were about a distance of twenty yards, the sandstorm seemed to cease. They stopped to take a look upon the pyramid.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

Harry looks at the ruins through his custom screen.

"Hey..." He spotted something half-buried in the sand near the entrance, "what is that?"

The three Navis too spot what Harry noticed. It looked like a brown sphere, but there seemed to be some sort of aura coming off it. As they cautiously got closer, the aura emanating from the brown sphere felt dark and sickening. What looked like webbed mouths were leeching onto the sphere, teeth possibly firmly clamped over the rock-like surface. Fortezero reaches behind slowly and holds two fingers. The two behind him stop.

"What do you think, Famous? Dr. Hikari?"

The two men were at the console, analyzing what they were capturing on the screen.

"There definitely appears to be some sort of dark power coming from that sphere... but be careful."

A harsh howl of wind blows through, as a rumbling echoes. Suddenly the sand parts as three giant worm-like creatures rise up from off the ground. They were letting out growls and hisses. What they noticed from the worms is that parts of their body had plated armor made out of bugs. The bugged plates were black and gray, with glowing speckles yellow squares on it. Their mouths were four gray triangles with a glowing circle on each surface. And just above the mouth, where three red bug-like eyes, with a half ring of thorns surrounding them. The webbed mouths detach from the sphere and two of them seemed to dig into the sand. The one before them rears up, releasing a loud screech before diving down at them. The trio jumps back easily to avoid getting struck.

"The hell?" Ballade cursed.

"Guard up guys!" Fortezero said, before a rumbling is heard.

The ground away from them seems to part open and the giant worm virus leaps into the air heading towards them, firing balls of energy.

"Scatter!"

They did, as the worm burrows the ground again.

"Wait a minute! This is a familiar scene," Harry murmurs.

Fortezero almost felt like cursing. "Damn it! It is! They're almost like those Amorbis creatures from Metroid Prime 2! Direct buster fire at the mouths!"

The ground burrows up from under Fortezero who shouted as the worm got him.

"Forte!" Axl yells.

Fortezero snarls as the bug-infused virus tried to devour him but he held at the teeth. Freeing one hand, he forms a Rasengan, before thrusting the ball right into its mouth. It screeches releasing a static blast of wind blowing him away as it burrows quickly into the ground. He collapsed over Ballade however, as his Rasengan data was disrupted when he got struck by the static blast.

"Crap," he grunts, quickly getting up, as did Famous's NetNavi, "careful, looks like that static blast destroys chip data."

The worm burrows up out of the ground, and attaches itself to the sphere. A dark aura began to eat up its entire body, as Bugfrags started to get drawn in from out of nowhere. The bugs collected, and formed horned armor shells around the head. The red eyes now glow a noxious purple, and that Dark Aura dissipated. With a snarl-like bug noise, it opens its mouth and spits out a blast of charged static. Slight interference began to filter from their end of the PET screens and computer monitor. Fortezero however jumped out of the way, as it fires several more times. Ballade and Axl were directing their attacks against the creature's head and face.

"Here Axl! Triple Cannon Battlechips in, download!"

Axl grins as he forms the Program Advance. "Zeta Cannon!" He unleashes a barrage of cannon fire upon the head. When it turned towards it, screeching with each hit, the last cannon blast shatters the Bugfrag-formed armor, and the frags themselves scatter all over the area.

"Axl quick! Get away!" Harry shouts.

The bug began to draw in air like a vacuum.

"Sean, send Axl any type of explosive and let it draw it in."

"Explosives? Here, I have some BigBomb chips at hand," Famous said, taking out a card tray full of the chips. He tosses the boys two chips each. Axl was out of the wind's path, as he throws a bomb Sean sent him. The explosive was drawn in, and the virus screeches in agony as the explosion ruptures its insides to the point that it smashes the sphere, cracking the shell. But it quickly burrows itself into the ground.

"Now what?"

"The worms will now come at two attacking us, and then three if it's similar to the game Harry plays now and then on his Nintendo GameCube."

As Fortezero said, two worms now began attacking the NetNavis.

From his inner chamber, PharaohMan watched this, as the virus worms attacked.

"Master Shadow created the best worm virus."

"Yes. Three simple worm viruses, and infused with bugs, and tainted with the Darkchip power within the feeding sphere." The Egyptian Navi watches as the two worms would expel energy blasts as they burrow up from the sand, or simply grow up, and attempt ramming attacks.

"What if they break in?"

"They won't make it far. I have another lowly grunt to halt their advance and delete them. That is, if the viruses and traps don't get to them first."

The Heel and Skull Navi both leave the room on his command, leaving the coffin-shaped Navi by himself.

"The NetNavi, Fortezero," Mahaad spoke up, "he is related to Bass himself. Do not underestimate him."

His eyes leave the face of his Net-op's screen, back towards the other screen displaying the fight, where now the worms have surged with dark power and firing swerving rays of black beams.

"I know... I have heard of his exploits, and he reminds me so much of MegaMan..."

=0=0=

The worms break their black beam attack, and Fortezero drew on the power of a Giga Cannon Program Advance Harry sent him. The explosive blast destroyed one of the armored viruses, and one bomb later sent it retreating. Ballade jumps back when Axl destroyed the next head, and held a BigBomb Famous sent him.

"Eat it!" He throws it, and Lan and company cheer as the virus forms another crack into the sphere. This time, the three Navis can feel an evil force emanating off it in heavier waves.

So, they rinse and repeat the same tactics on the three worms. And eventually, albeit in a tired state, the last worm was shrieking now before it withers after smashing the sphere into the ground for the final time. The worm disintegrates into Bugfrags and ruptured data.

"Uh oh... back away guys!"

The three run and dive behind a large dune as beams of light explode form the ruptured cracks in the ball, before exploding, releasing a plume of purple glittering smoke. The smoke fades, but now there was the familiar force of darkness. Fortezero got up firs, and examined it.

"See that?"

"Yeah, I do," Famous replies.

"It... it couldn't be," Lan whispered.

"A Darkchip."

"Most Darkchips ceased to exist after the factory was destroyed in the volcanic eruption..."

"Gun Del Sol3, DjangoV3, download. Destroy that chip," Harry commands as he runs towards the window, and equips the Solar Sensor to his PET. Holding it out the window, he angles the sensor so it drew in the most amount of sunlight.

A Navi Summon of the Solar Boy emerged next to Fortezero, and the White Shadow grasps a hand-held gold-framed Gun Del Sol. Together, Django rains down pillars of light around the smoking chip, while Fortezero fires pellets of solar energy. Eventually, the chip explodes and a ghostly aura of the chip's power filtered, shrieking in pain before it explodes. The Solar Boy smirks before his Navi Summon disappears, and Fortezero's Gun Del Sol also disappears. Up the stone stairs, the wall in the opening gives way, slowly lowering into the floor. They rushed right in, and into the darkness.

PharaohMan's Net-op closes the screen to the custom window. "Let the fun begin..."

With his right arm, Fortezero transforms it into a buster gun, and takes aim into the darkness. Cautiously, they walk down the corridor, until they heard what sounded like a waterfall of sand. They exit the corridor, and enter a large room, where in certain places there was sand falling like water. Most of the floor was broken, and there were some stone platforms that floated in the sand. There were stone basins on some pillars, but most were broken. Those not had lit fire in the dish, and the three Navis could make out whirlpools trailing into a quicksand pit. Suddenly what looked like a brown and sand-colored shark the size of a carp flew out of the sand right towards Axl. Quick gun triggers shot the virus to deletion.

"Wow, what the heck was that?" Ballade asked.

"I recognize that virus... it's what the Officials dubbed the Sharkseal," Fortezero said, "ever since the cyber world's last world-wide upgrade, they came into existence through areas where a lot of water is known."

"Looks like they swim through sand too, like those green scorpion bugs," Axl noted.

"There are whirlpools of sand here, so watch your step," Fortezero said.

"You know what would suck more?" Harry thought aloud, staying near the window, "scary ambient music."

"Don't, brother, just don't," Hermione said before anyone would take the bait.

They carefully traversed across the room, where Fortezero undid a lock that opened the trap door allowing them to continue. They of course had to fight off several Sharkseals that try to jump from the sand and bite them. But when the trio enters a less-lighted room, a door slams shut behind them and the screech of metal echoes as spiked steel bars slide down, crackling with electricity.

"That's not good," Fortezero whispered, as burrows begin to grow out of the sandpit before them.

Hands pop up from the ground, as low dead-like moans echo in the sealed room. They looked like NetNavis, but they had the looks of rotting. What was more interesting was that they resembled the old Navis that MegaMan encounters during the Gospel incident whenever he traveled through the Undernet. In places where they seemed to me missing body parts, or armor pieces, data slowly leaked from their rotted wounds. But there was one thing they all shared: their NetNavi symbols had the symbol of Gospel on it.

"Gospel Navis? Here?"

"This is UnderKoto... it's where the former location of Gospel once was..."

Sean gripped the PET, wanting his past to never haunt him again.

"They're getting closer," Axl warned.

"Sean, snap out of it, mate! Just delete those zombies!"

"Yeah... yeah, right. Axl, I'm going to initiate the Style Change."

"Wait, Style Change?" Lan spoke up, as he moves and looks over Sean's shoulder, intrigued.

"Yeah, it isn't the same as the Style Change MegaMan had, but mine's a bit different."

Axl began to glow, as data swirls over parts of his armor. They began to decrease in weight, getting a bit thinner around the arms, legs, and the torso armor. The shoulder pads now gained a winged appearance, and the white crests that ran down his back extended upward now and widened around the base. Most of the dark colors now became white, and the reds turned to greens. Blue and gold-barreled thrusters fuse to the backs of his legs, and the soles of his feet gained Airshoes attachments. The helmet morphed until it resembled a V along the top, and the ear guards lost the yellow extensions over the face. Over his other hip, Axl gains a second pistol.

"Style Change: Booster Style!"

"Booster Style?"

"It gives Axl more maneuverability and agility, plus he can boost through the air for an extended period of time before the energy runs out. But the energy for it auto-recharges."

Axl grins, and takes to the air, gasping both pistols and instead of bullets this time, he now fires short laser beams. Each laser that impacts a zombie, it got bowled backward into its undead brethren. Ballade was unleashing Ballade Cracker after Ballade Cracker, and Fortezero was attacking with the Shooting Buster. Only a few hits and the undead zombies would be deleted. When the last zombie was destroyed, a click was heard and the trap doors unlock behind them. The trap door before them was still locked, however.

"Axl, fly up, I see a blue glint in a hole in that wall."

"Here?"

Axl flew up, and his mouth morphs to a small o. "I see it now." He takes aim and fires a beam. The blue crystal now turned yellow, and the trap door unlocks, allowing them access to continue further ahead. Axl lands on the other side as the two Navis jump the floating stone platforms across the sand pit, and the trio walk through, keeping vigilant.

"Ballade, use this."

Mr. Famous sends a Long Blade to his NetNavi.

The further they continued, the more traps they would discover, as well as viruses popping out from hiding places. There was one room especially where Axl had to each carry his two friends over a large sandpit that had multiple whirlpools and Sharkseals swimming around easily. And from the air where bat viruses that would attack with sonic waves. It took team work to keep the viruses at bay while each passenger got carried across, a minute break in between to recharge some energy to the Booster Style's armor. At a fork in the road, they had decided to split. Ballade would go one way, and see if he can find the NetNavis and free them, and Fortezero and Axl went the other hallway, to find out whoever was doing all of this kidnapping.

=0=0=

Axl had since then exited Booster Style since the hallways they were traveling in weren't high enough for flight. However, the viruses they encounter ranged from Skully viruses, to Swordy viruses. There were also Batty viruses, Spooky viruses that were thought to have ceased existing (at least in Japan's part of the cyber world) and when they would walk past some lit torches, the entire flame would grow eyes and turn into Changkeys. There were also puzzle traps they had to solve carefully to continue onward, but eventually, they reached a wide hallway that had stairs ascending upward. They had to dodge timed spikes that would shoot up from holes in the walls, the floor, and even a swinging bladed pendulum. More than once they stumbled into dead-ends and had to backtrack, though they also found green mystery data here and there, as well as trapped mystery data filled with ghostly spirits.

"So... ready?"

"Yup."

The two open the stone door and walk down the darkened hallway as it closes behind them. The next room was opened to them. As soon as they stepped into the room, the stone door slams shut, and they heard the screech of security doors sealing the room. The room was wide, maybe the size of Dr. Hikari's laboratory. The walls had placed basins filled with glowing fire, and parts of the ground were covered in disturbed sand piles. What confused them was there were large patches of grass growing, almost like a carpet going up the short flight of steps spanning both exits. Thump. Fortezero draws his saber.

"Halt right there!"

ForteZero swung his saber, slicing through a pink-flaring baseball as Axl points his gun ahead. A thump is heard as a figure had dropped from the ceiling. The NetNavi that barred their path was rotund and had a sports theme to its design. The main body was a baseball, with the stitching replaced with yellow square tiles. Just on its lower sphere like a belly button was the Navi's emblem which holds the image of a smaller-sized baseball surrounded by a red spiked ring. On the top sphere were four green rounded gems. Its shoulders were red baseball helmets with a white stripe running along the top. The arms and legs were light gray, and it had large red boots with white stripes running down the front with black oval knee pads. The forearms are clad in a red armor with the same pads to protect the elbows. The right hand was clad in a white glove with a black thumb piece; however the left hand was replaced with a catcher's mitt. On the top was a red muzzle ring, where a smaller baseball was attached. It had black eyes with white pupils, and wore an umpire mask for a battle helmet. Sticking out from over the right shoulder was the handle of a baseball bat, and coming out form the back was a small white ponytail.

"My name is StrikeMan, and I will not allow you to escape," it announces himself, and his intentions, "nor shall I allow you to pass and rescue the NetNavis we captured."

Fortezero smirked.

"I doubt it baseball-head."

StrikeMan glares. "So be it. Either surrender, or be deleted."

Axl draws his gun, and takes aim.

"I think you have your answer," Axl coolly responds.

"Ready, Sean?"

"Yeah, Harry."

The two nod, and focus on the task, as StrikeMan decides to walk from the gate a bit.

"Then you will die where you stand." He forms a purple and pink-colored sphere. "Rebound Striker!" With fast aim, he launches the sphere. As the name implies, even as they dodged, the attack rebounds and struck Axl in the back, exploding upon impact.

"Ugh!"

"Axl!"

"Pay attention maggot!" StrikeMan shouts, rushing him with a full-on body tackle. Fortezero hugs the ground tight, as StrikeMan's rotund body sails past him. Axl recovered, and ran to grab the gun that he lost in the process.

"Sean... maybe it's time we made the Axl Gun an arm-mounted shooter," Axl said, as he fires a rapid shot of energy bullets.

"I agree, Axl," Sean replied, "here, use this in the meantime. FreezeDNA Battlechip in, download!"

"FreezeDNA?" Tory asked.

Sean just smiled, and told them to watch. They saw as FreezeMan's Navi Icon seemed to melt into Axl's, before data swirled into him. He soon transformed into the deceased Gospel Navi Agent: FreezeMan.

Lan and the others were in awe. "Wow... what was that?"

"Axl's a unique NetNavi. He has a special ability called Copy Shot. It'll allow him to copy a small bit of data from a NetNavi, and transfer his or her powers onto Axl. Of course, there is a limitation. For one thing, Axl won't be able to transform completely if the target is larger than him, like GutsMan or StoneMan's size. With some blank chips at hand, I can download the data, and Axl can reuse the data in future battles. FreezeMan's power... well I got it when one day a year ago, Axl came across FreezeMan trying to find me. He wanted Gospel to return again, but he never knew that the times have changes since his existence. He's permanently deleted."

"Incredible... Axl is a very interesting NetNavi," Dr. Hikari spoke up, as Axl used FreezeMan's powers of ice to summon large icicles from the ceiling, "who made him?"

"Dr. Faust created Axl for me."

StrikeMan was getting hit by some of the icicles, but with punches, he was able to break them as they rained on him. Of course, that allowed Fortezero to get up and strike StrikeMan with his Forte Sabers.

"Ah, I see."

Lan blinks. "Huh? Dad, who's this Dr. Faust?"

"A NetNavi specialist like myself and Famous, but he had passed away a couple years ago, I heard."

"Oh," Lan muttered, before turning his attention back on the fight displayed on the computer monitors.

"Punks! Multi-Shot!"

StrikeMan grabs the baseball handle, and draws it quickly like a sword. Of course, the upper portion of the metal bat had black metal buttons set all over the surface, almost like a kanabo. A hole in the ground opens and a launcher rises up, and begins to spit baseballs like a fountain. Amazingly, the baseball-themed Navi was rapidly striking each one with resounding cracks, lighting them on fire as they stormed their direction.

"Iron Shield Battlechip in, download!"

Fortezero stood in front of Axl as a thick plate of iron forms before them, just as the flaming baseballs impact the shield.

"Iron Shield? You never see those chips anymore," Dex commented, since the virus that is able to produce the Battlechip data for Iron Shield has gone completely extinct in Japan's net areas.

"They're a rarity in the U.S.. That's where I got this chip at through an imports stock at a local Battlechip store in Kensington."

"Damn... he's tougher than he looks," Fortezero growls.

The pinging of the balls stopped.

"Let me handle this," Freeze-Axl said. Fortezero releases the Iron Shield hold as he jumps back.

"Ice Stage!" Using FreezeMan's powers, Freeze-Axl released an arctic blast of wind from his body, generating a thick slab of ice to cover the entire floor.

StrikeMan's feet got frozen to the ground.

"That will not work!" StrikeMan shouts as he simply takes the bat and smashes the ice that gripped his feet. However, using the slipperiness of the ice, Fortezero skid across the ground, drawing energy into his right palm...

"Earth Breaker!"

"What the fu-"

A loud explosion echoes, as it also destroyed a portion of the frozen ground. Fortezero back-flips away, lands on his feet, slowly reaching behind him and draws out his beam sabers. The helmet's crystal let off a bright shine whilst reversing the hold on the beam sabers. The others widen their eyes when Fortezero zips around StrikeMan, forming a blazing blue pentagram symbol around the baseball Navi. But not finished there, he immediately crosses the distance, and swings with one saber right through the Navi, splitting him in half vertically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE!"

He disintegrated into broken data.

_STRIKEMAN DELETED_

FreezeDNA wore off, and Axl transformed back to his normal self. "Huh... he wasn't THAT tough..."

"Probably a lowly grunt for whoever runs this kidnapping operation," Fortezero theorized.

The steel trap doors rise into the ceiling, allowing them exits. Axl saw Mystery Data sitting tucked in a hole in the wall. Carefully, he walks up to it, and taps on the spinning blue diamond.

"Hey, whatcha found Axl?"

Axl looks over as he takes the MiniEnergy Subchip.

"This," he said.

"Use it, and let's get going," the White Shadow said, gazing back where StrikeMan once was before his deletion.

"Hold on Axl," Sean said as he dug out a chip, "use these for better accuracy."

The redheaded Navi gained a second Axl Gun, but the barrel was more rounded then squared, with small diagonal wing crests lining the sides.

"Double Bullet?"

Sean nods. Axl shrugs, as the two Navis left the room. Both were unaware that someone was watching them. She smiled, finding Fortezero very intriguing.

=0=0=

"This is getting more and more creepy," Harry murmured.

"Tel me about it," Lan spoke, as he sat back down next to Maylu, "I half expect ShadeMan to pop in with that creepy laugh of his."

"ShadeMan? Oh don't get me started with that creep," Maylu whispered, "that bastard groped me when he fully materialized in the real world."

"Oh... that must have sucked," Harry said.

"Well, thankfully ShadeMan's dead, and he won't be able to resurrect. Hopefully," Famous adds at the end.

"Hopefully?"

"We wouldn't truly know. Now that Darkchips exist once again... too much dark energies and ShadeMan could very well come back to life again."

"If he does, MegaMan and I will stop him," Lan boasted.

"But we'll have to find MegaMan first of all," Harry told the teen Net-Battler, "Famous, how's Ballade?"

Mr. Famous looked at his custom window screen, watching the Navi slice through the virus before forming a Ballade Cracker.

"He's okay."

=0=0=

Voldemort was growling.

"Who the hell is this wizard? Who dares kill my men?"

"We do not know my lord," Lucius said, bowing low to the Dark Lord, "but from what I have heard in the Ministry, the man left one of Dumbledore's cronies living. All I know is that the man wears a full black cloak, and wears a mask with a strange eye on its surface. And he seems to have one of those disgusting muggle devices in his possession."

Voldemort scowled. He wasn't as stupid as anybody thought he'd be. He knew the muggles excelled in their strange technology. He had also done research without having to resort to the place they called the internet to find what he could discover. However, he knew that the muggles were such a great threat, and should their technology get better and better, one day they would expose them.

"Leave me," he said, and leans back into his throne as the Death Eaters hastily, but with dignity, left his presence. Once he was truly alone, he waves his wand and casts the strongest wards he knew. Reaching into his rob pocket, he pulls out a black and green PET.

"Why have those worthless fools follow your way?"

"They're useful for the monies, and the man-power... otherwise I'd have killed all who do not share my view of blood purity, and ruin the muggle world of its advanced technologies that would threaten my views of a pureblood-dominated world, DevilMan."

On the PET screen was a floating figure. First glance, you would say he looked just like the dreaded Dementor creatures, however closer inspection would reveal this was no ordinary cybernetic-created Dementor. The Dementor's cloak remained the same tattered form, but the shoulders were protected by large Shogun-styled armor pads. They were black, with the rims colored blood red, and sprouting from the plates were eight large bone-like horns, short from the top but going down the rows increase in length. The armor under the cloak was like a Samurai's armor fused to the body, with a skeletal ribcage forming around the lower body, and sharp bone-like cup over the crotch. With the outer armor that overlaps the upper area of the cloak, it's a replica of the torso bone armor worn by Naraku from InuYasha; replacing the eye mark on its chest was the mark of Salazar Slytherin. A silver ring with black spikes cut off the Navi's waist. Connecting from the shoulders was a large spiked chain, each fusing to the sides of the Navi insignia on the center chest of the outer bone-like armor.

Below the waist was a rounded gemstone the color of blood red, although the cloak would cover it. Ethereal flames acted as the ghostly Navi's tail. His arms were long, and had spider-length fingers, black, with bone covering the backs of the hands. The gloves were slim up to the elbows, rib bones acting as armor. Of course, the cloak's tattered sleeves would hide most of the detail. Floating behind the Navi was eight purple ethereal fireballs that formed a crude ring. The cloak's hood would hide the Navi's head, which was a replica of the Dementor's head; however the upper skull was gleaming metal, with short horns. The ear guards were short silver spikes, and its bony mouth and jaw line was fanged with two spikes jutting from the chin. But with the hood up, all you would see is two glowing beady eyes. And completing this evil Navi's form, DevilMan had a weapon secured on his back. It was a deadly demonic-looking scythe with a staff in sick green and black colors that was made of the bones of a human, topped with ornaments designed after human skulls. The largest skull of all has green fire flaring freely from the eye sockets, had ringed goat horns sprouting from the sides, and splitting from the nose area and upper jaw was a long sickle the length of his Net-op's arm span. The lower end of the bone staff was riddled with jagged spikes in the length of half a meter along its surface, with a silver spike segmented into the bottom by a blood red ring. It was a weapon that would make the Grim Reaper envious.

"Of course, Voldemort," DevilMan responds.

DevilMan was his NetNavi from his later youth years; originally just a fake magical creature of dark origin from one of his drawings, but then as he turned more and more dark, he eventually decided to make it real, and thus, one night he kidnapped a muggle scientist who had knowledge of the internet and someone who could create those artificial life forms. After some easy persuasions in the form of the Cruciatus Curse, DevilMan was born: A dangerous devil-like Net Navigator. And in typical fashion, he killed the man, burned his body, and the warehouse in Ireland where he took the man to. However, when he went to kill the Potters and believed that their newborn son was the threat to his power, he sent DevilMan into the Net, and he wouldn't recollect DevilMan until after his resurrection several years later. By then, DevilMan would return from his simple skeleton robed Navi form, to what he became today, armed with a plethora of Battlechip data integrated into his form, more dark powers, and the ability to summon viruses from the depths of the darkness...

* * *

**Another twist in the plot: Voldemort isn't as muggle-repellent as he appears to be. Meet DevilMan, the only NetNavi of Lord Voldemort's, and originally a fake dark magical creature, now given life. Before you ask, I will not spoil what this means, however it relates to a plot later on in the series.**

**Give reviews when you have the chance to**~

**Chapter edited to correct a couple mistakes.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ballade reattached the blade boomerangs to his helmet. He heard a rumble, as the trap doors lifted, allowing him to escape the room. Earlier he had stumbled into the room after he had split from the group to locate and rescue the NetNavis, but stumbled upon this trap. Although it took awhile, he was able to permanently delete the seven Skully viruses after whittling down their health. The viruses in the pyramid were typical guards: From Skullys, Swordys, Beetanks, and those Sharkseals swimming in large sandpits. Not to mention the traps he had to dodge, from quicksand pits, to spinning indestructible blade pendulums, and Blade Traps; spiked spheres that spun along track-lining walls.

"Why do I feel like in Hyrule?" Ballade questioned Famous.

"Feels like you are. Half of these rooms are copied from Arbiter Ground from the Twilight Princess video game," Famous responds.

"Wait you played that game too?" Harry asked the man.

"Only on weekends when I have nothing to do," he says.

"Oh. Have you tried the three hearts challenge yet?"

"No, but I have heard about it, where you try and beat the game with only three hearts for total health," Famous mused.

"As interesting as this is, I got a problem here," Ballade spoke up.

Famous looks back at his PET, while Harry and Sean focused on their Navis. What Famous saw was a wide room. Again, the sandpits were scattered, but in smaller segments. But this time Batty viruses just flew around in lazy patterns. But what had Ballade concerned were familiar stone idols with glowing red lights emanating from the hollowed eyes.

As the adventure continued in Japan, back in England...

"Damn it... alright... thanks... yeah, I'll send the bill."

Sirius hangs up the muggle phone, and groans as he slumps in his seat.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"My P.I. wasn't able to find out what had happened with Harry. Vernon was murdered in a prison somewhere in America after a transfer, Petunia was found dead of alcohol poisoning three years ago, and their son had all but vanished from the London Jail when he was fourteen. No one has ever heard of a Harry Potter..."

"What about the muggle police, Siri?"

"Any information after the year 2000 was lost. Records from the 1990's down to the 80's on their computer things were all but erased by problematic viruses."

"... So, a dead-end, huh?"

"All I know is that Harry was placed in an orphanage, but it could be any one of them in Europe."

"Well... we can go and check."

"I guess..."

Sirius sighed.

=0=0=

"Well hello... what is this?"

Ballade stumbled upon a couple of HeelNavis that were walking his way. Famous sent him an Invis Battlechip, and he vanished as he hid in a small alcove. They walked right past him and turned towards the wall. They pressed a hidden panel and the wall slides open and they walk in. It seals shut just as he regained visible spectrum.

"Ballade, go check out that light," His op whispers instructions. Following the light, he soon came up to the fork in the road. He took the time to scratch his symbol on the wall before going opposite of the hallway leading to a staircase.

"Famous, I found them," he whispers, seeing the caged NetNavis behind laser barriers. However, the entrance was also barred.

"Find another way Ballade, and quietly."

"Roger that, boss," he replied, and turned to go back the other way. Time to see what that secret entrance led to... As Ballade went through the secret passageway, behind him, Fortezero and Axl had rushed past the open doorway and continued going up. Following behind them were several Swordys, followed by a Bladia.

Sean and Harry had just left SciLab's cafeteria to get a quick snack to eat in the meanwhile. With burger in mouth, Harry sent in a Summon Black Battlechip, and summoned a Nightmare virus that rushed the Swordys. They clashed in blades though the dark spirit was quickly overwhelmed. It however gave them enough time to run down the hallway...

"Welcome..."

Fortezero and Axl heard the sound of stone slamming shut behind them plunging the room into pitch blackness. The hallway they rushed through was blocked.

"It has been so long... and yet... the cyber world is not the same as I have used to exist in."

_Exist in?_ The White Shadow thought.

Flames erupt one by one alongside the walls, illuminating the large room. The room's designs resemble the inside of Egyptian ruins, with the wide area of the ground in the center made of sand instead of stone. Then two larger flames burst into life on top stone pillars with a stone basin. Sean and Harry just returned to the office as everyone gasped at who stood there... or rather, floated there, arms crossed.

"PharaohMan!" Lan shouted.

Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous were equally shocked, seeing the NetNavi from years ago, revived.

His eyes gaze upon the two Navis, before he looks at the display screen behind the two Navis, where behind Sean and Harry, was MegaMan's Net-op. If he had lips, there would have been a smile as he also caught the figure of a familiar scientist. "Ah... Dr. Hikari. It has been so long," PharaohMan greeted the man.

PharaohMan was a NetNavi encountered during the Zero Virus incident, and then again when once and for all, he was deleted in the no-longer existing WWW Areas. It was after the events of the Multibug Organism's destruction and net society was saved, that PharaohMan planned to follow with a plot Mr. Wily forgotten about. With PlanetMan, and a before-then evil NapalmMan, PharaohMan decided that net society would be frozen, with all of its data eliminated and only the strongest NetNavis deleted for their powers. However, MegaMan and Lan had put a stop to it when the threats began to get noticed. The destruction of the WWW Area attracted the attention of Bass, who flee when MegaMan and Lan proved their strength and bonds by defeating the Solo Navi.

"Long enough," Yuuichiro said, _PharaohMan was a powerful Navi back then, but who knows how strong he is now revived._

"It was strange... what fragments of me existed in the net's Graveyard, was collected by my new operator, and my former self fully restored. Net society has certainly changed since I was last alive."

"New operator? So you're not acting on your own?" Lan questioned.

"Oh, I am acting on my own accord, but through orders by my operator. When I remembered your NetNavi, Lan Hikari, I began to search the world for NetNavis with considerable talents, strengths, and special abilities. I have captured more than three thousand Navis, with half the number just Navis caught in the crossfire of my coffins capturing my targets left and right. Only one Navi continued to elude my capture... the former NetNavi of Dr. Cossack, Bass."

"Bass!" Mr. Famous shouted.

"Bass is still alive?" Lan yelled, shocked at this revelation.

Bass had seemingly been deleted for good when the Navi tried to go for all the stops, using what fragments remained of the Super Cyber Beasts to kill MegaMan, but ultimate failed once again when he tried to go in for the kill, after a battle with a Gregar and Falzar MegaMan clone. Suddenly, the monitor behind PharaohMan turned on, and a cloaked man appeared. They couldn't see his face because he wore a sand-colored mask with an Egyptian eye on its surface.

"While having Bass captured for his powers is a good thing, knowing him, he'll destroy everything once captured in order to escape," the masked man said, voice as gravelly and soft as ever, "and I cannot have that happen."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I am Mahaad, and I work for the Mavericks. PharaohMan, if they cannot be captured, then delete them."

"Yes, Master Mahaad," PharaohMan responds, as the monitor shuts off, "your data will be great additions to the collection, where then you'll be harvested in order to create more Darkchips."

"Darkchips?"

"But after Soul Net was destroyed and Nebula Grey, too, all Darkchips ceased!"

"Yes, true, but you had forgotten about the original Darkchips when ShadeMan attacked SciLabs to collect the Synchro Chips you Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous created."

"The original Darkchips...?"

"Created by Regal, and used by ShadeMan to produce even more, yes," PharaohMan responded, "but enough chatter... time to fight."

He slowly levitates up into the air, as his arms slowly uncross, and float at his sides. His eyes gave off a brief eerie glow.

"You will see that I am not the same PharaohMan as five years ago..."

A rumbling was heard, as PharaohMan's two signature sarcophagi rise from the ground before him.

"Are you ready?"

The coffins pop open firing two beams. Axl and Fortezero use an AreaGrab their ops sent them. Axl was armed with a Fire Blade, but Pharaoh brought his stiff hands together, and generated a glowing sphere of light.

"Pharaoh Shot!"

The thermonuclear energy ball shoots at Axl, who barely had time to block the attack with the Fire Blade. He was sent crashing into a broken pillar, which collapses afterward.

"Axl!"

"Not so fast, White Shadow!" PharaohMan yells, as he begins to glow with a violet aura. With the uttering of Ancient Egyptian, he had just casted a trap somewhere in the room. One of his coffins opened again, but this time, a Ratton bomb speeds at Axl's position.

"Shooting Buster!"

He fires, blowing up the bomb just as Axl freed himself from the wreckage.

"Aura Battlechip in, download!"

A yellow aura envelopes Axl's body, just as the sand burrows down, and the green disc-shaped scorpion viruses crawl up and dash at him. Quick cleaves of the armed weapon deletes them, but Fortezero grabs Axl just as a laser runs through their former position. The two split, and run at PharaohMan again, PharaohMan in response swings his floating arms outward, and both transform into Long Swords. The two Navis dodged the attack, as the swords lock up with each other.

Mahaad grimly smiles behind his mask, as he takes out a chip. "NapalmManV3 Battlechip, slot-in."

In a wave of data, Mahaad summons NapalmMan, who takes aim with his Vulcan Guns. Harry shouted to the Navis to watch their backs, but NapalmMan blasted the NetNavis with his fiery attacks, which had also tore through Axl's protective aura. One of the coffins swivels over, and pops its lid releasing a gust of wind that sent them flying. As they land, Fortezero's rear impacted the hidden trap button. In a wave of data, PharaohMan's Poison Anubis idol began to spew toxic smog.

"Ahahahahaha... you fools will never survive," PharaohMan taunted, "and soon, your friends and all the captured will have their data erased, their souls harvested, and they'll become the energy to empower more Darkchips."

"Hey, use these!" Yai exclaims, as she tossed two LifeAura chips to them.

"LifeAura?"

"Not hard to find when you look in the right place," she said with a wink.

The two boys smirk, and slot the chips in. Auras now envelop them, but now the toxic effect of the smoke was no longer sapping at their energy. Fortezero slowly got up again, holding his palm out as energy gathers into it. He leaps through the purple smog, thrusting his glowing hand out at the Anubis statue.

"Earth Breaker!"

=0=0=

"GAH!"

The HeelNavi was deleted as Ballade stood straight again, the sword on his arm vanishing. Quickly he continued up the stairs, passing a door which was blocked by lasers.

"That's the last of them."

He ran into the next room, where he saw the controls for the prisons on the floor below him through the observation window. Pressing a giant red button, all the gates vanish as did the laser door leading into the room, freeing the trapped prisoners. In the office, the humans were relieved that the Navis were okay. In the prisoner room, there was a set of doors that Ballade saw earlier (where he was forced to take the longer route). They too vanish.

"Oh thank goodness MegaMan's fine," Lan whispered.

"And Roll, too," Maylu said.

"Hey! The gates are gone! Let's get out of here!" One Navi said.

All other Navis agreed, although they soon realized they couldn't log-out.

Ballade emerged from the stairwell. "You all can't log out because there's a lock on this area," Ballade said.

MegaMan was nearby, as he pointed his buster at him, thinking he was an enemy.

"Who are you?"

"Hey blue boy, settle down. My name's Ballade. I belong to Famous, and I'm here rescuing you guys. No one can log out because the area's on a lock-down and the only way to escape is through the doorway that I and my two friends took. So, Marino..."

She blinks. "Yeah?"

"You still have those Battlechips your operator sent you?"

"Yeah. I do," she said.

"Good. There's a gate across the desert to the west of this pyramid. GateMan has a dimensional gate waiting. Once your cross, all of you will be able to safely jack out. Marino, you and MegaMan are to lead them out of here. And be careful, there are some viruses that burrow in the sands. I marked the passageways to the exit so you won't get lost. Look for the symbol that resembles my emblem." He points to his Navi Icon.

He runs off, rushing past the other NetNavis.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called out.

"Going to help Axl and Fortezero! Get going, now!"

The ninja steeled her gaze as she uses the chips, and now she was armed with a Katana2 and Katana3. "Let's get going," she said, handing the stronger katana weapon to MegaMan.

A dulled explosion was heard, and Ballade turned towards the stairwell. Reaching the stairwell, he saw that it led up and down. Several Swordy viruses above popped from their hiding places. Some were fire-elemental, but most of them were neutral.

"Out of my way!"

As Ballade battled his way through the Swordy viruses, MegaMan and Marino were going the other direction leading the rescued Navis, and following the marked paths as Ballade explained. Any virus that got in their way, Marino and MegaMan easily took care of while being vary for the sand traps that she discovered.

=0=0=

The battle continued to rage on within that inner chamber. Fortezero leaps back as PharaohMan was releasing a multitude of fiery meteors from literally nowhere. Axl was jumping back and forth, dodging the attacks the coffins were releasing. The NapalmMan summon continued to also release Napalm Bombs at the White Shadow, making it difficult to break defenses.

"Damn! Could really use a Breaking chip here, Sean!"

"Yeah I know but I don't have any in my folder," Sean replied, "and I didn't bring DrillDNA with me."

"Wait a minute Sean," Lan called out, as he dug into his bookbag, "let's see... no... That's not it... Aha! Here!"

Sean caught the chip Lan tossed him, and smiled. "Yeah, this will work! Here Axl! DrillArm Battlechip in, download!"

Axl somersaulted back to avoid the two Ratton bombs that collided and blew up. Axl's left arm was encased in brown armor, with a large drill head attached to the end. Axl grins as the two coffins flew towards him again.

"Time to break them down!"

He jumps at them, and thrusts the spinning drill. He slowly, but surely, breaks through the iron defenses, and the coffins were destroyed one by one.

"Damn it! Harry!"

"I got it! Triple White Lightning!"

He slots the three chips in, and Fortezero formed the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon Cannon.

"Neutron Blast!"

He fires the attack straight towards NapalmMan. The overwhelming blast deletes the Navi copy. Discarding the PA, he grabs his sabers and holds them before his chest. "Take this!" Fortezero swung his sabers in an X cross, releasing an X-Sonic Boom that slams PharaohMan into the wall. An explosion sounded off behind them, and from the smoke, Ballade runs in through the hole he created, arms crackling as he forms more Bombu-shaped energy.

"Ballade Cracker!"

PharaohMan flies away as two coffins materialize to take the brunt of the force.

"Ballade!" Axl shouted.

"Sorry I'm late, but man, all those viruses... plus I managed to find out where they kept all the trapped Navis. I broke them out of the prisons and they're all following Marino and MegaMan as they escape."

PharaohMan's eyes widen in shock. "What! You fool! Their energy was to be harvested for the production of brand new Darkchips! Pharaoh Wave!"

From the swords, fiery waves of energy were released, but the three Navis shielded with Reflect1 Battlechips their Ops sent them. The attacks flew right back at PharaohMan, sending him flying into a pillar. He launches his coffins at them, but Fortezero and Axl lash out. Axl with the DrillArm destroys one, and the other was with a used Guts Punch chip Dex gave Harry smashed into the wall.

"Delete them!"

Loud moans echo, as from the sand, rotting corpses slowly crawl up. "Easy pickings," Ballade chuckles, as he waves his arms out creating a connected bolt of lightning. A crackling sphere of energy generate, "take this you zombies! Dynamic Ballade!" Waves of Ballade Crackers fly out in all directions, as the zombies were bombarded by the explosive attack. Easily they were deleted.

Sean produced three chips from his pocket.

"Alright now, time to stop fooling around. Fire, Elec, Aqua Blades Battlechips in, download!"

Harry took out one chip of his own. "Tessaiga Battlechip in, download!"

Axl combined the three blades into the Life Sword 3, while Fortezero brought Inuyasha's weapon before him.

"Life Sword 3!"

"Wind Scar!"

The cutting attacks of both combined as they sliced through PharaohMan's sword arms, the remaining zombies, and cleave through him.

"No..."

_PHARAOHMAN LOGGING OUT_

"Woo... that was a tough one."

"Yeah... PharaohMan seems to be a lot stronger than the last time I heard of that guy," Fortezero said, shouldering the Tessaiga.

Suddenly there was a rumbling, as the entire landscape began to shake. This also startled the Navis outside as they were close to the gate's position.

"Uh... what the hell is that rumbling?" Axl questioned aloud.

Mr. Famous looked at the readings, before he gasped.

"Quickly! You must escape and make sure the other Navis have escaped as well! The whole area is starting to erase!"

"What!"

_"Hmhmhmhm... that would be my doing... after all can't have you Officials and Net Saviors try and find out what we're doing,"_ a female voice called out.

"Show yourself!" Fortezero yells.

_"Maybe next time cutie,"_ the voice taunts, before a giggle escaped, as the rumbling became louder.

The three Navis wince as the wall nearby explodes sending debris raining.

"We're outta here! C'mon!"

The three NetNavis run from the inner chamber. Behind them, they heard explosions go off. But when they exited back into the stairwell, viruses emerged. Most of them were Beetank and Swordy viruses, though.

"Ballade Cracker!"

Ballade launches his explosives, deleting a good number.

"Wind Scar!"

Cutting waves of energy wash the stairwell, eliminating them all easily.

"Condor Battlechip in, download!"

Three Fishy3 viruses emerge, and they jump on and flew down the stairwell. More explosions echo behind them as the chamber collapses in on itself, blocking the path. Soon debris begins to crash all around them as they speed down the corridor. Outside in the expansive desert, the Remote Gate was being defended by MegaMan, Roll, Glyde, IceMan, Marino, and several other Navis capable of fighting whole the others who aren't able to fight were being escorted to safety through GateMan's dimensional gate.

"Man, where are all these viruses coming from?" MegaMan questions, as his buster transforms into a Hyper Burst Lan sent him. Since they were safely out of the prison, they were able to reestablish connection with their owners.

"Magma Bazooka!"

MagmaMan fires several volleys of liquid fireballs through his volcano head at the large fat eagle-like viruses in the air. Explosions run through the volley of viruses, all deleted by the blasts MegaMan fired.

"MagmaMan look out!" MegaMan cried out.

He turned around as a black Bladia brought its heavy blade onto him. But MagmaMan blocked the attack despite getting his hands cut. "Tough luck pal!" He roars as he disarms the virus, and using the weapon against it, cleaves it in two before throwing the sword at a BigBrute that almost bit IceMan. The viruses were deleted.

"Holy moley!" IceMan shouted, as he backtracked towards Glyde, who was armed with a Hero Sword.

Behind them was another NetNavi, he wore blue and white armor, had sort-cut silver hair, and wore a red visor on his wide helmet that had two oval green gems set in the sides (the helmet resembled somewhat of a worn hat). His Navi Icon was a sharp-designed D insignia on the right breast of his upper chest armor. The arms and legs were clad in blue and white streamlined armor, with green gems set along the arms, and were knee guards, with white gloves.

"They are tough viruses... didn't they exist when Nebula attempted to take control of the cyber world a couple years back?"

"Yeah they did, Dynamo," Glyde answers, and swings his weapon at another aerial virus that dive-bombed them.

"Tch... well... a virus is a virus, and I don't like 'em."

Armed with his double-ended beam saber, he once again throws it like a shuriken. The weapon buzz saws through the ranks of several viruses, before it boomerangs back to the silver-haired Navi, which he easily catches.

They all heard massive explosions echo, as they saw the giant pyramid collapse in on itself.

"Oh no! Fortezero, Axl, and Ballade were inside!" Roll exclaims. She jumped back when a Bladia virus almost cut her arm off. She retaliates with a Roll Arrow.

From the smoke, three figures zip into the air, as in the distance, data started to disintegrate, and revealing dark space as the erasure slowly started to eat at the pyramid ruins.

"Man, still a lot of viruses," Axl grunts as the three Navis fly as fast as they could.

Several aerial viruses intercepted them, however. But Fortezero was still armed, and again used the Wind Scar attack to rip the eagles apart.

"Well, now's as good a time as any," Sean said as he dug into his folder, and produced a Battlechip. Harry caught note of the image having Gospel's form on it.

"Sean? What chip is that?"

"Remnants of Gospel," he answers, granting Lan and company to look at the grey-haired teen, "Fire Gospel Battlechip in, download!"

"Fire Gospel?" Lan questions, before looking back on the screen.

In the air, Axl held out his left arm, as Bugfrags collected around it, before a large cannon resembling Gospel's head formatted. The eyes glow as the mouth opens, and a reddish orange glow begins to build up in the back of the throat.

"Holy shit," Fortezero whispered, as Axl took aim at the ground viruses.

"Fire Gospel!"

A tremendous burst of flames erupted from the Gospel-shaped cannon. MegaMan and the other Navis who stayed behind to fight watched all in awe as the flames washed over the viruses. They didn't stand a chance of surviving such a tremendous assault. Marino had the last the civilian Navis through the gate when she too caught the attack out the corner of her eye. Soon the sea of flames started to die, and a large portion of the sand had transformed into glass. Not a single virus remained. The Gospel head faded into nothingness, as the three viruses lower their passengers to the ground. They all jump off as the Fishy3s flew off, and soon disintegrate into data. Axl walked up to the group. In the background, Dynamo slips away and exits through the gate and then he disappears. MegaMan walks up to the redhead.

"Man... that was one powerful chip attack."

"Yeah. They're one of Sean's one-of-a-kind Battlechips," he said, "name's Axl."

"MegaMan's the name."

"Uh, maybe we should get the hell outta here?" MagmaMan pointed out, as he saw the erasure begin to quickly delete more of the area.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. Let's get going," Fortezero said, as the Tessaiga vanishes.

MegaMan, Roll, IceMan, Glyde, Marino, Fortezero, Ballade, Axl, and MagmaMan, were the last Navis to escape through the gate just as it closes. The erasure dissolves the rest of the area, destroying the disconnected dimensional gate.

=0=0=

In the computers of SciLab, all the rescued Navis were grouped around, as Official Navis and ProtoMan were getting everybody to calm down. The gate seals up, and vanishes with the last of the group out.

"ProtoMan!"

"MegaMan..."

Mega ran up to the red swordsman.

"Glad to see that you're alright, MegaMan," ProtoMan said.

"Yeah... but PharaohMan..."

"Yeah... I was just as surprised myself when Chaud told me what was happening."

MegaMan grimaced. "PharaohMan was tough back then... but now that he's back again... I can only question how stronger he's become, taking advantage of the latest upgrades for the cyber world."

"Ahh, don't worry yourself blue boy," Fortezero said, wrapping am arm around the Navi from behind, "even though we beaten him back in the pyramid, I doubt it's the last we'll see of him. We'll just have to prepare ourselves the next time he shows his Egyptian face."

"Hey, Mega, are you alright?" Lan's concerned voice called through the link.

"Yeah Lan, I'm just fine," he says.

"GateMan." The Navi in question looks towards Marino, "what happened with the gate connection?"

"When you have crossed over, I sealed the connection. The other gate was destroyed. So, I assume what used to be UnderKoto no longer exists."

"Hm... but that's the problem..." Harry mused in the real world.

"Right," Famous said, "the enemy has a Navi that could destroy Net Areas. This will be troublesome..."

=0=0=

"So... the area's deleted?"

"Yes. To prevent the Net Saviors and the Officials from investigating, I used my Area Erasure technique to destroy UnderKoto," Berkana reported, "although it has taken a lot of my energy to destroy such an expanded area after we had transformed it... it will be awhile before I can use the ability again."

Shadow smiles.

"Good. I understand Berkana. Great work... however before the Navis were rescued, we were able to take some of the captured and destroyed them for their energy and souls. We have more than enough to create an endless supply of Darkchips, all of them which are empowered with a small portion of Dark Matter and my own darkness."

"By your leave, sir."

She bows, and disappears from the monitor, leaving Shadow all by his lonesome in the dark room.

_Soon... all of Net Society and the human world will tremble before me, and the planet will soon be corrupted by the darkness..._

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the humans destroyed by his hand and Net Society ruined permanently. Elsewhere in Europe, Lord Voldemort was once again making a scheme, and this time he'll make sure Dumbledore's light army aren't able to prepare a defense...

=0=0=

All around the world, reports were coming in that missing NetNavis were all returning back to their respective owners, while some others simply wander off and return back to their lives. But now Officials were receiving information about a possible new terrorist organization, and that two of these people who have been responsible for the kidnapping of Navis world-wide was a resurrected PharaohMan, now operated by a man who had an Arabic dialect to his voice.

At this time, somewhere in the Undernet, at an undisclosed location within the deeper retches of the land...

DevilMan was once again able to explore the cyber world, floating along the strange dark lands of the Undernet, his eyes ever vigilant on NetNavis that would try to attack him. He almost expects a group of punks to try and foolishly attempt to mug him. The law of the Undernet dictates: those with power survive, and those who are weak eventually perish.

And there, he stops as he floats behind one of the towering black obelisks.

_Foolish NetNavis from the upper sector... and they are Officials, no less._ DevilMan grins, _Dark Invisibility..._

With a purple flare wrapping him, he vanishes from the visible spectrum. Slowly he creeps closer, stalking his prey.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to find out where these remnants of that Black Crow gang have their hideout, and then we can arrest those remnants."

"I had believed those Black Crows had permanently disband," one of the rookies muttered.

"True, but those remnants refuse to give up their power," the leader said, "we leave them alone they could gain more power, but I will say they're no Net Terrorist like that man who has a resurrected WWW Navi."

DevilMan slowly deploys his scythe, before willingly calling the power to fade off. This is what the rookie saw: a ghostly demon appearing from a flash of purple fire rearing his weapon. His scream alerted the others as the leader got cleaved at the waist.

"Dark Thunder!"

A giant sphere of purple electricity shoots across the ground, paralyzing one Navi greatly before he too was deleted.

"Come to me my sinister Nightmares!" The demon calls with a mad laugh. In swirling portals, Nightmare viruses materialize one by one and fly upon the small group of Officials. Screams would echo in the dark areas of the Undernet, but if any Navi heard them, they probably would turn the other way...

"Dark Wide!"

Using his scythe, he mades a wide cut in front of him, releasing a torrential wave of black water that drowned the last seven survivors. He floats up to the choking NetNavis, as the Nightmares part like the Red Sea. His glowing eyes and the forming of a purple cannon crafting his left arm is their last memory before darkness.

"Dark Lance," he whispers.

Behind him, screams of pain echo, as the demon Navi turns around and floats over to a trio of Skull Navis. Blackish purple bamboo spears had jut from the ground and into their bodies.

"Well, well, well... a couple of lurkers..."

"N-n-no, wait!" The black Navi shouted.

DevilMan had no eyebrow to rise at the erratic shout, though you'd imagine the case. "Oh, pray tell why I shouldn't reap your data...?"

They shivered at the sound of his voice. Echoic, yet dark and with a slight hiss to the tone...

"W-we heard of you!" the second Navi said, "the rumored Demon of the Undernet! You have all known Darkchip attacks as if your own!"

"Demon of the Undernet, you say? I must admit... the name gives a good ring," DevilMan said with an ethereal-like hiss, "why were you spying on me, then?"

"W-w-we were looking for Darkchips!"

"Well... I can't say I know where any exist anymore. Even if one should find a Darkchip on the net, they wouldn't be of any use since the downfall of Nebula," he says, "since they would have lost most of its strength... or maybe not."

They didn't like how the demon's red eyes glow bright for a brief moment. His bony-like fingers make a hollow crack as he snaps them, and the three Navis saw a small swarm of Nightmare viruses banish into darkness. DevilMan floated away, leaving the Navis alone, yet still impaled, on black/purple bamboo shoots.

"H-hey! What about us?"

DevilMan stops.

"Get rid of these bamboo spikes!" the third Navi yells.

A mad grin crosses DevilMan's bony mouth.

"Dark Stage," he calls with an ominous tone.

The Navis freaked out when a wide section of the ground under them, and spreading to a mile wide, started to transform into the liquid poisoned sludge. They scream as they sunk into the liquid, and DevilMan turns back to watch them as the Navis thrash, trying to get above the poisoned swamp that had formed. He grabs his scythe again, and rears back once again.

"Dark Wide!"

DevilMan once again slashes, and releases a powerful wave of black water, striking the three Navis. They sunk into the poison as the black waters drowned them, but never resurfaced. With a hollowed dark laugh, DevilMan turned around and seemingly vanished in black twirls of smoke.

_**A few minutes earlier...**_

There weren't many in the Undernet's Square. Hell, it wasn't much of a "city", except a "town". Most of the buildings were downtrodden, and while they did look like the classy buildings from the surface internet world, most buildings in the below sector were covered in graffiti. Few Navis continue to lurk outside, and viruses were abundant in the alleys of the Undersquare, named Ura for short. It is also a place where a nonexistent popular fight club doesn't exist. Then again, this month's Fight Club gathering would not be mentioned to anybody...

A cloaked individual stood in the center of what remained of the warehouse. It looked normal outside, but inside, carnage is the word that describes the damage in the obelisk walls, the ground, craters all around, claw marks, and scorches.

"It has been so long since my last fight..."

His red eyes gaze as the last of data entered his glowing palm, before he covers himself with his brown cloak again.

"PharaohMan... hm?"

His eyes dart to the door's opening and a HeelNavi with customized red armor decorating the upper torso, shoulders, and around the arms, stopped. The Navi gasped when it recognized the familiar cloak, and the finned helmet. He failed to get away, as Bass crossed the distance and slams the red and purple Navi against the outside wall.

"You! B-but I heard MegaMan deleted you!"

"Oh? The news of my death seems to have been greatly exaggerated," Bass said, his eyes bearing down upon the panicking NetNavi, "MegaMan could never truly kill me... but I must admit... MegaMan is one NetNavi who can truly push me to my utmost limit..."

"Hey! Shinigami! What the hell's up?"

Bass glares to the screen that popped up, revealing a bald man wearing a green shirt wearing a black skull crossbones bandanna around the lower face.

"Shinigami, is your name, hm?" Bass whispers dangerously, "a foolish NetNavi with a pathetic human..."

"Who the fucks are you?" the biker thug-lookalike growled.

Bass looks up at the screen, and from the human's view, static is all that remained. Shinigami's cry was heard over Ura, as Bass formed his Dark Arm Blade and violently sliced the Navi to deletion. A faint smile crosses his lips, before with a twirl of his cloak he stalks off into the darkness of the Undernet.

_When I have regained enough of my powers... I'll go and see my... little brother... and MegaMan, too._

Bass vanishes, only to reappear in a beam of purple light on a cliff overlooking a wide chasm of stone and metal. He felt a thrum of power and gazes to his right. He watched as a lake of poison suddenly sprung up, and he heard the choked cries of three unfortunate NetNavis caught in the chaos.

"Dark Wide!"

He saw a Navi who looked like the Grim Reaper swing a wicked-looking scythe, and saw a blade wave of water strike and drown the Navis. He took note that the Navis never resurfaced. And with a hollowed laugh, the NetNavi spun and vanished in a wisp of black smoke. Bass jumps off the cliff, and zooms across the air before he hovers over the bubbling swamp of poisoned sludge.

"Interesting... what great power..."

He looks over to where the demonic Navi once floated, eyes narrowed in determination.

"I must find out how strong this Navi is..."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the PharaohMan segment... it seemed a bit short so the end is slight filler, or maybe it's not...? Now... I plotted on doing a Harry x Hermione lemon for added filler but... I decided to wait until the next chapter. Here's a bit of statistics of the crossover:**

**Now, while many in the Wizarding World believe Harry Potter won't be able to save them as they abandoned him due to the Squib status he has, the prophecy is still and will be in effect. Therefore, an eventual confrontation between Squib Wizard Harry Potter-Granger and Fortezero, versus Dark Lord Voldemort and DevilMan will happen, probably around before the main plot of Shadow and the Mavericks. Plus when I decided on what Voldemort's Navi would be... I imagined the Dementors from the series. They could be classified as devils in my eyes; therefore, the name DevilMan pops to me. Originally DevilMan is nothing more than a skeleton with a black cloak, but time on the internet changes a NetNavi. He was left inside the cyber world as mentioned earlier then comes back as described in the last chapter.**

**Anyway... please given reviews... and I'll update again soon!** :D**  
**


	7. Chapter Six

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters.

******June 5, 2012:** This chapter has been edited to edit out the lemon scene that was in this.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There was another mysterious terrorist attack in downtown London today. The Ministry was working tirelessly to make sure the memories of muggles were magicked so that they wouldn't see the body of the Dark Lord vanishing via a Portkey when one muggle officer got a lucky shot and shot Voldemort. But even still, it was hard to prevent the information from traveling across the world thanks to the wonders of internet e-mail and YouTube. But of course, some of the muggle governments who actually "willingly" work with the wizards and witches do what they can to stop the info from leaking the wizarding world out into the open.

Although, half the governments around the world now believes that with the world advanced in internet technology, the wizarding world should just fess up and show they exist (and you can believe that they refuse for fearing of the age-old witch hunts happening once the muggles found out; that and the pureblood supremacists still refuse to believe the muggles know more than they). In Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord was forced into a near-death state as Snape was forced to extract the muggle bullet that struck him in the lung. DevilMan was still unaware of those events as he was lurking the darkest areas of the cyber world, unaware of a certain Dark Navi now taking an interest of him...

At the Granger Residence, Harry and Hermione had just returned from Japan, thanks to Chaud giving them and Sean a lift back home. Up in their shared room, Harry and Hermione collapse onto the bed (Hermione) and bedroom couch (Harry), both yawning; when they left Japan, it was morning in Europe, and when they arrived, the sun was now just setting for another night. Their PETs were on the bedside counter in their charger base. The Navis themselves were logged onto their shared computer.

"Oh Harry... yesterday was rough," she bemoans.

"Yeah. The old WWW Navi PharaohMan's been resurrected, and works for this Maverick group."

"Just hope those people are alright. Those mysterious attacks have been happening a lot more lately," Hermione said. They had seen the news on their flight to London.

"But thankfully, the London Police were waiting to ambush those terrorists. Some people are claiming they work for Al-Qaida."

If only they knew they weren't terrorists working for the group in Iraq, but criminal wizards and witches working for a supremacist Dark Lord.

"Glad to be home. Though it was nice to see Lan and the others again," Harry mused with a grin. But now he was running low on Zenny since he spent some Net Cash buying some stuff from ElecTown; which were mostly Vocaloid music albums. The WATERISE album starring Kagamine Len was now one of his favorites.

Although she was lazy to get up, and wanted nothing more than sleep, an urge that filled her desired her body to work. She crawls out of bed, and over to her brother where she plants herself right into his lap. Harry's hands drape over her hips.

"I have the undesirable urge to snog you, Harry," Hermione told him.

She caresses his face, and closes the gap between their lips. Harry releases a soft sweet moan as he deepens the kiss. Her hands move, gripping his shoulders, before they move to his chest and she balls the fabric of his shirt in her hands. And she could feel his hands as they caressed her sides, before moving downward, and then sliding back up, hiking her skirt.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered.

"H-Harry," she whispers breathily.

The Two Navis tried their best to ignore what their Net-ops were doing. So they decided to access Harry's SNES emulator and began to play a ROM Hack entitled Super Mario World - The Second Reality Project Reloaded.

"Ever wonder what Dan and Emma will think if they ever found out their kids are having sexual relations?"

"I try not to think," Fortezero said offhanded.

Marino growled. "Well that's the point; what if they go overboard and forget to use protection? Emma would probably freak out when she sees her daughter's belly slowly grow big."

"Yeah," Fortezero admits, "but you also have to keep in check they're not really blood-related. At the very least, it's half-incest."

"Half?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, grabbing the digital controller before making a mistake in a jump on the Scrap Brain Zone level and dying in lava. He hands the controller to his ninja partner and waits until Marino beaten the level off the last save they were on, or until she died to have his next turn. The two NetNavi partners were using digital headphones with attached microphones so they wouldn't have to hear what was going on outside their world.

While waiting, the White Shadow was leafing through the computer's folders, until he found something. Fortezero blinks as he holds up a folder that was packed with porn. "Well, I found Harry's so-called non-existent porn folder," the Navi told Marino though the headset. He slips it back where he found it, which was hidden behind a hidden folder, hidden behind a false "Shut Down/Log Off/Sleep" option link.

"He might wanna hide it better..."

Marino just made a noncommittal sound, continuing to play the ROM Hack.

"Oh, I just found Harry's downloaded Lucky Star episodes!"

And apparently, Fortezero was an avid Lucky Star fan...

=0=0=

Hermione wondered if she was developing a sweatdrop.

"Seriously..."

They were in the kitchen sitting by the counter. Harry was eating a large sandwich comprised of the following: A half-pound of Angus beef turned into a bacon cheeseburger (six strips of bacon), two chicken strips that have been dunked with buffalo sauce, a large cheddar cube that had been deep-fried and pressed down into a patty-like form, a deep-fried half-pound pork tenderloin, one pound of roast brisket sliced, another large deep-fried cheddar cube turned-into patty, parts of the sandwich smothered with white melted cheese sauce, sandwiched with a large hamburger bun, a sweet pickle on the side and large batch of American waffle crisps (1).

"What... I got hungry," he said, taking another bite.

"And this was an hour and a half ago," she said, before taking a bite of her chicken and fish strips with her own small side of regular crisps, "after our... fun," she whispered the last part, after she chewed and swallowed her food. It was close to 8:30 PM, now. It was after their make-out session that ended with the bed sheets "soiled", Harry decided to get cleaned up enough to cook some food, leaving Hermione to discard the used condom into the waste basket.

He leaned close to her. "Dirtying the bed sheets with you got me hungry," he whispers.

"Shh," she hushed him before glancing over towards the living room past their dining room. Their parents weren't that far from them.

"Remind me to change the bed sheets," Harry told her in a quiet tone, before taking another bite of his large sandwich.

Her response is to give his arm a light smack.

=0=0=

Bass stayed as out of view as he could as he lurked the expansive world of the Undernet, and not just lurking around just Japan. Although, with a display of his power he could destroy anybody he wanted to. However, he was still weak. He didn't like it, but the last fight with MegaMan left him nearly for dead. He survived deletion, but at the cost of most of his powers, and the fragmented remains of the Cyber Beasts' power.

"Did you hear?"

Bass stopped.

"Yeah... the Demon of the Undernet was lurking Europe's side of the underground."

_Europe's Undernet Areas? Demon of the Undernet?_

Bass crept closer.

"Wasn't he last seen in Japan's dark nets?"

"Yeah. They say he slain a group of Officials who were looking for Navis that used to belong to the Black Crow gang that was disband in London."

The first Navi shivers. "Man... wouldn't want to meet that bastard. He has powers over complete darkness."

"I heard a rumor that he's supposed to be the cyber world's Grim Reaper."

"Even with limited connections in the Undernet across the planet... that Navi... he could be even worse than Bass."

"No... There could never be any Navi as terrifying as Bass," Navi 2 said.

"Watashi toshite wa osoroshii hodo no dare (No one as terrifying as I)?"

The two turned around, and got two hands grabbing their throats as they're smashed into a rock wall in Euro Undernet 3. The two Navis were stunned, seeing Bass all the way out from Japan. Rumors state that should you ever encounter Bass, you're most likely not going to live to speak of the encounter. The Navis were now wondering when he'll kill them.

"Speak," he orders, internally changing his language banks to English, "tell me everything that you know of this Demon of the Undernet. Then, maybe... I'll let you live..."

"No one knows where he came from!" Navi 1 yelled frantically, despite being choked.

"One day, he just showed up, lurking as a zombie skeleton with a robe able to absorb data from those he deleted. Then he vanished from so much absorption of data."

"Rumor has it he has every known Darkchip power that existed during Nebula's short reign in Japan."

"The only distinct thing about him other than Darkchip powers is that his symbol looks like some green coat of arms with a snake forming an S on his bone armor."

Bass stares at the two Navis, and they tensed up, silent. He lets go of their necks, and without a word, turned around and walked off. Just as the two Navis believed that Bass was going to comply with his promise of letting them live, he turned around, flinging two sharp discus of dark energy. The Hells Rolling sliced them in a vertical split.

_NETNAVIS DELETED_

The Hells Rolling attack soon dissipate when it carved a deep cut into the rocky scale. He drew the deleted data into his hand, and gave an annoyed grunt.

"Their powers weren't worth the absorption, but whatever... at least I know what to look for now."

Bass leaps high into the air and back on the upper scales of the cliff, and continues to walk deeper into the dark areas of the net. He remembered to change his language banks whenever he would wander back to Japan...

Dumbledore groaned.

He wondered why those that be had to be so cruel...

The old wizard knew that he was practically the only defense for the Wizarding World, but without Harry Potter, they would be doomed to endless bloodshed and war. Sure, he could banish the spirit of Voldemort again, but kill him?

Unlikely.

The prophecy says that only the one with the power the Dark Lord knows not can defeat Voldemort permanently, and the Boy-Who-Lived was left forgotten by the majority of the Wizarding World when it was discovered he was a Squib. Once honored by name and memory for eliminating a great evil that terrorized their lives, friends, and families alike, now forgotten and shunned by the general populace, but given some semblance of credit (that is, enough credit that a Squib deserves).

For four years since it became known Harry Potter never received an invite from Hogwarts, the Ministry has tried to claim the Potter Vaults because the only heir to the fortune was a Squib, but the goblins refused, citing that they will be at war with their race if they continued to press the issue. It was only with his intervention that the wizards and witches today didn't have to fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and also against the Goblin Race, before former Minister Cornelius Fudge made one mistake too many, Merlin rest his idiotic soul...

Dumbledore knew partly of why the goblins refuse to release the vaults to the Ministry: because the Potters have spent their monies on interests backing up several businesses around the Wizarding World, and half the supply that goes to St. Mungos every year comes directly from the Potter Vaults. Although, what Dumbledore didn't know was that Lily, as she was legally entitled to the vaults herself once marrying James, made some investments with some business outside the Wizarding World; namely some small business companies that for some have affected how today's internet technology continues to forge ahead into the future.

But now ever since Voldemort regained a human body, using Cedric Diggory's life as exchange through a dark ritual for his rebirth, once the Prophecy was made public, the Wizarding World that had shunned him now want him to fight their battles. But how could a Squib kill the evilest Dark Lord of their century? It's like asking a House Elf to kill a rock.

Should Dumbledore be more courteous to his few monitor charms in Hogwarts, he would have heard a new prophecy come to pass...

_The power the Dark Lord knows not will soon arrive  
His being amplified by the power he not knows  
From the gift of a greater evil that threatens the Earth  
When Darkness and Light converge, they rage battle  
Two worlds fuse as one, two warriors of Light and Dark  
The Demon of the Undernet versus The White Shadow  
With his ultimate death, lay in path for the other evil  
To strike the heart of the human race, He, who threatens  
Our existence to live with the powers of Dark Matter  
Fight the Warriors that represent the Light of the World  
Warriors of two worlds use the power the Dark Lord knows not_

"Oh!"

Trelawney blinked.

"Hm... I must have fallen asleep for the moment," she whispers, before putting away her bottle of brandy.

But since Dumbledore was worried of how the world will end up with an unkillable Dark Lord, he never heard the new prophecy. Meanwhile, at the Black Residence, Sirius was cooking up a delicious meal for himself. Ever since the Weasleys learned that Arthur had almost been killed by a snake had Moody not save him in time, they had been at St. Mungos ever since.

He heard the wards telling him of the wolf arriving, and ignored it, more in favor of making sure the spaghetti and meatballs don't overcook, along with checking on the garlic herb bread in the oven that was sprinkled with some mozzarella cheese.

"Sirius!"

"Yeah?"

He heard the sound of boxes hitting the table surface, so he went to see what Remus had.

He blinks as the man was taking out one of those muggle computers. Looked like an expensive model...

"Remmy... what did you do?"

"We checked the orphanages but not one has remembered a Harry Potter in their books, so I decided to do this instead. Maybe he's heard on the muggle internet they created."

"What? But Remus, half my house is magical, and while muggle things will work given that I have a proper place to put them, whatever I think you're planning on doing is way beyond us."

"That's why I had placed a custom order for those NetNavi things that Lily had."

"With who? Half the muggle world is barely unknown because of their knowledge of technologies the Wizarding World may never truly understand," Sirius said, but also helping his best friend unpack the stuff in the boxes.

"A man answered the ad I had placed in the wanted section in the muggle newspaper, and I got a letter from him in reply."

"Who?"

"He used to work for the ScienceLabs in Japan before retiring," Remus explained as he moved the computer out of the box and onto the desk, "His name is Doctor Cossack. He's a muggle, and I invited him here to take care of the Navi things."

Sirius made a noncommittal noise, as he grabs the TV remote and turns it on.

_"-just in from NBC London: There has been a sudden string of robberies by a fat man with short brown hair wearing a green muumuu, stealing food from every child from known McDonald restaurant chains in London. If you see this man, exercise the utmost of extreme caution. This man is known of attacking the police and Officials with the use of his NetNavi."_

Sirius and Remus temporarily stared at the TV, before the owner of the house changes the channel to a soccer match.

"A fat man in a green muumuu stealing food from kids...?"

Remus shrugs, as he takes out the supplies to get the computer to work. Plus the man was going to wonder how he'll be able to protect it, so that no one would tamper with it... like Arthur. After he was done, he left the house when he glanced at his watch, leaving Sirius to finish with the dinner preparation. The man set everything out when the Floo roared to life, and someone came through.

"Oh... hey there," Sirius greets as the Weasleys came through, "I just made dinner."

"Oh Sirius, you didn't have to cook."

"No... I insist. Besides I needed to distract myself. So, how's Arthur?"

Molly sighed. "He'll be fine. They were able to get rid of the poison quick enough, and they have him on some medical potions. He'll be able to come home in about three days."

Sirius was relieved. "That's good."

The front door opened.

"I'm glad you were able to heed my request."

"It gave me something to do while I was in London," a stranger's voice replied to Remus.

"Visiting?"

"From home, yes. That and my daughter Kalinka is currently attending Oxford University."

Sirius whispered into Molly's ear. "Remus's friend is a muggle. Make sure your kids know."

She quickly left just as Remus pops into the living room, with a young man with blonde hair, beard, and mustache, wearing squared frames.

"Siri, this is Doctor Cossack."

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr. Black," Cossack greeted the man with a handshake.

"Hello, sir."

"So, where's your new computer at? Remus told me that you were a bit of a technophobe."

"Oh... over there on the desk," he points to said desk, and Cossack went straight to work, taking out two PETs from his suitcase he had with him.

"Are you hungry, Cossack? I had just cooked dinner."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a bite to eat. Thanks."

Sirius grinned. He was beginning to like this guy already. He looked at Remus who just smirked.

=0=0=

"Damn, this is good," Cossack said, taking more bites of the plate prepared for him.

Remus openly laughed. "Well Siri, you got another fan of your cooking."

"I can never cook anything so good to save my life," Cossack said, "it's either cold cereals, sandwiches, or I'm at the local take-out restaurant. It's my daughter who apparently inherited her mother's culinary skills."

While chewing the bite of garlic herb bread with cheese, he finished a string of coding, before the program had everything checked out. He got a positive sign for his hard work.

"Well gentlemen, I've finished your NetNavis, and I managed to have your computer connected wirelessly through the routers through the cable into the cyber world. I would recommend setting up security so that only your friends can enter your PC's homepage."

He reached into his suitcase, and took out two pocket folders. Each was marked with first name and their last.

Sirius Black's chip list was: DarkManV3, Muramasa, Voodoo Doll, Anti Element, Anti Damage, Stone Cube, AreaGrab x2, Blind, Mine, Recover 150 x2, Recover 120, Recover 80, White Lightning, Time Bomb x2, Invisibility x2, Curse Shield 2 x2, Circle Gun2, White Web 3, Wide Buster, Volcano, Air Sword x2, Aqua Needle 3, Mega Energy Bomb, and Mark Cannon.

Remus Lupin's folder had: BeastManV3, Hawk Cut 3, Barrier 100, Recover 150 x3, Invisibility x2, AreaGrab x2, Shadow, Doll Thunder, Sand Ring, No Beam 3, Mud Wave, Steel Claw x4, Big Wave, Variable Sword, Long Blade, Wide Blade, Aqua Spread, Heat Spread, Mark Cannon, Long Snapper, Mega Cannon, Hi-Cannon, and Cannon.

"While you can have an unlimited amount of chips, most people tend to have a folder or two consisting of thirty Battlechips. Most official Net-Battle Tournaments follow the 30 per limit rule."

Beep... beep... PING!

"Ah, your Navis are uploaded, and now are running at 100% efficiency."

The two men glance at the monitor, where two of those artificial life forms stood.

"I gave them the names your friend suggested. Sirius, your NetNavi is named Padfoot. And Remus's Navi is Moony."

Moony's appearance was a cross of human and wolf. The legs were lupine, with plated armor around its strong thighs and lower legs, and armor-plated lion-sized paws. The colors were mostly gray with white accented vents lining the outer thighs, and the feet were dark gray. A long mangy gray and black tail came from the backside, with a silver ring around the base of the tail. It wore a silver spiked gray belt around the waist, and a black bodysuit that cuts off at the upper arms. The upper body was big, showing that it had stronger upper body strength, where set on the sternum area was a light gray ring with the symbol of a smoke gray circle with white crescent in the lower left corner (it would resemble a moon in the first quarter basically). It wears silver bangles on its arms, where mangy gray black fur covered the arms. It wore silver bracelets, and has wolf claws for hands. The shoulders were covered by gray pauldrons with the distinct design of a wolf's face on it. The neck is cut off with a silver neckband, and the head was wolfish, black and gray mangy fur, long around the sides and growing down the back, large ears perched on the top, and what looks like a stylish scar ran down the undamaged right yellow eye from near the ear towards the cheek.

Padfoot was more human-like though parts of his armor displayed dog traits, such as the light gray shoulder pads where in the mouth it "holds" a silver ring. The shoulder pads were part of the upper gray torso armor where it had three large claw-like extensions clamping along the shoulder blades. On the back of the armor was a large rounded green jewel surrounded by a purple ring. On the front was a similar ring, only it surrounded the Navi's icon of a dog-like head depicted with open mouth and four teeth. The helmet it wore was dog-like, with gray metal dog ears perched on the top, with rounded white ear guards on the sides with light gray extensions around the front. Above the ear guards were glowing slanted green marks that were the eyes of the helmet. The front of the helmet had an upper dog-like jaw, shortened in length lined with teeth; equipped to the jaw line was a light translucent visor shielding the gray eyes the Navi had. Out the back was an opening where cornrows of black hair spill out the length reaching to the back of the neck. The bodysuit is dark gray with navy blue lines spiraling around the legs, arms, and X-marked over the front and back, with a circle crossing the center of the body. It wore light gray boots and gloves up to the elbows/knees. Purple and yellow red dual-lined chevrons cover the forearms, lower legs, with rounded blue gems acting as knee and elbow guards. The wrists and ankles are clamped with spiked black and silver bracelets. And Padfoot wore a short crimson scarf around the neck.

The two men were very impressed. Cossack held out two PETs to them. Remus's was gray and black; Sirius' was color-reversed. But before Cossack could say anything else, his PET rang much like a phone.

"What's going on?" said the voice of Bill Weasley, as he walked up behind the two adults. Behind him was his brother Charlie, who came from Romania when he heard what had happened to his father several hours ago.

Cossack brought his PET up, where he answers the call and displaying the PET's custom window. On the screen was the panicked look of his daughter. Kalinka was a long blonde-haired beauty, probably still the age of twenty. She wore a red beret on her head, and wore a red sweater with tan jumper.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Father! I need your help! It's this guy! He hacked into my room and locked the windows and doors, and-"

The call was interrupted by the sound and showing of gray snow.

"Kalinka? Kalinka! Answer me!"

Then the screen returns to normal, but now displayed someone else entirely; the laughing face of the Boba Fett-looking Navi.

"You must be Doctor Cossack, I presume? Nice to meet you," Vile greeted the man.

"You! I know you! You're Vile, the NetNavi who's been terrorizing most of North America!"

Vile was grinning behind his helmet, though only his red eyes could be seen, glowing with glee. "Yeah... so glad to know I'm still famous."

"Famous my fucking ass! What did you do with my daughter!"

"Easy, old man, easy! I won't do much... yet!"

"You bastard," Cossack growled.

Vile's chuckles were cruel and sinister. "I heard an interesting rumor, and it involves the NetNavi by the name Fortezero..." Cossack's eyes widen at the mentioning of Bass's younger brother, "You were known as the creator of the darkest Navi to ever exist: Bass. And now, years later, you create his little brother, Fortezero, who is operated by a punk kid who I almost beat had Red Alert not stop me..."

"What do you want?"

"All we want is the secret of deleting Fortezero the White Shadow, and we'll free your daughter."

"No," He immediately said, "when I created Fortezero, it was in the hopes that possibly he'll come across Bass... through him, Bass may eventually come back, and I can prove that not all humans desire death."

"Foolish hope," Vile said with a antagonizing sneer implied in the remark, "since you won't tell us, then you have less than an hour before the heat in her dorm room gets too much for the human body to survive, and she'll pass out. Hope you know what Heat Stroke can do to the human body when deprived of cooled oxygen."

With a parting laugh, the call was cut off, leaving Cossack to growl. The man took out his PET, which was yellow and red and the Navi symbol on it depicted a red six-point star behind a gold ring.

"Jack in! RingMan, power up!"

A beam of light shoots and hits the jack-in sensor, and before the Navis Moony and Padfoot, Doctor Cossack's NetNavi was now logged online.

The bodysuit is black, with a gold circle around the upper stomach. The torso is covered by red armor, with gold rings around the sides connecting to orange triangular shoulder pads, also lining with a gold edge. The Navi's icon was displayed on the center of the torso armor. The neck is wrapped by yet another gold ring, where his helmet was red with gold rings on the sides as ear guards and around the top. The Navi only had bright blue eyes, had a permanent red mouth guard with black line down the center, and the helmet going at a tip on the top center, and where perched on the top of the helmet was a gold short bar with attached small gold ring. Four large gold rings made up the armor, with a pair of gloves that's white on the palm, and red on the back. Orange knee guards are fused to the red leg armor, with gold rings around the ankles, where a black line races down the front of the armor boots.

"RingMan, my daughter's in danger! Get to Oxford University as quick as you can from the cyber world!"

"Got it, Mikhail." He then notices the two Navis, "what about them?"

"Their Net-ops can ask them to come and help me save my daughter." He looks to the two, "don't worry, I'll give you tips on how to operate your Navis."

=0=0=

As the Navis hurriedly flew through the net on RingMan's Ring-F.O., Doctor Cossack was looking at the group of people that had cluttered in the living room. Sirius of course had said they were his friends, and thankfully, Molly had sent an owl to Dumbledore saying that should anyone show up, dress muggle because of a muggle visiting through Remus.

"So, who is this Vile person?"

"Vile is the NetNavi of Sid Vicious, one of the worst and notorious criminals from America. He once held the First Lady hostage and demanded money for her safe return, though they were able to save her, but Sid had gotten away with it. He's considered an international criminal for his role in the attempted bombing of the U.S. Embassy. He targets high-profile characters, and I'm considered one of them for my skills of NetNavi Creation, Study, and Research. That and since I have once worked alongside Doctor Yuuichiro Hikari in SciLabs... would make me an easy target if anyone ever threatened my daughter."

"We're here Doctor," RingMan called out, prompting Cossack to return to the computer screen where a window was open to show everything he was seeing through his PET; it was easier this way.

With the two Navis in tow, the three warp through, and soon land in the main computers of the Oxford University. There were some Official Navis running around, trying to find out what was going on, as RingMan snuck past followed by Padfoot and Moony. They enter another area, where security was handled, but they weren't alone...

"Found a program that's blocking access to the security control of her dorm," RingMan said, "and the path's blocked by viruses."

"Damn, those are some viruses," Cossack grimaced.

Among the common viruses such as Mettaurs and Bunnies, there were also several other viruses: Kerosh, Molegule, Old Stove, and Elec Bees.

"Well?" RingMan questioned.

"Use this RingMan. Ring Blade Battlechip in, download."

RingMan holds out his right arm, as his right hand glows and stretches out, forming five rings lined vertically with sharp edges, and a spiked ring around the wrist as the sword's hilt. With his left hand, he forms a gold ring.

"Ring Boomerang!" He flings the ring, as it flies through the air, cutting through some of the Elec Bees before he catches the returning weapon.

"Don't just stand there, attack them!" RingMan shouted, before rushing the viruses, and cuts away with the Ring Blade.

Moony jumps into action. "Beast Claw!" Like a wolf, he was slashing through the Mettaurs that were attacking with their shockwaves and pick axes.

High above, Vile, hidden, was watching with keen interest.

"See those slots on your PETs, gentlemen? They are used for slotting in the Battlechips in the folders I have comprised that I thought best fitted. They're useful for supporting your Navi, some chips can heal them when they are damaged in a fight, can offer a wide variety of defensive and offensive weapons, or summon objects or ghost data to assist in a fight."

Sirius grabbed the first chip out of the folder without looking, and pushed it into the PET. The PET accepted the chip, downloading the data through the connection. Padfoot's right arm transformed into a gray purple-ringed cannon.

"Hey, this will work well," Padfoot said with a smirk, as he lifts the weapon at the group of Old Stove viruses converging on him, "Wide Buster!" He fires a missile at them. Two plates explode off spreading smaller missiles out as they bombard the viruses, deleting them.

RingMan somersaulted back as some of the Mets he was fighting decided to fuse together, forming a larger one. Severla Molgules fired their drill noses, but RingMan blocked the attacks by intercepting with Ring Boomerangs. "Oh, nice one. But be careful you don't waste your shots. It has an ammo limit of six shots."

Padfoot nodded, as RingMan's weapon was discarded.

"Quintruple Spreader Battlechips in, download!"

RingMan forms the busters, fusing all five into one singular large one. "Megadeus Burst!"

Moony sensed a powerful attack coming up, so he leaps high into the air, almost ninja-like, as the blasts from the Program Advance shears through the remaining viruses, and also deleted the large Met under the power of the Program Advance.

The Order of the Phoenix were just wondering how stranger the muggle world was now, though they wisely kept silent about it, and Molly also able to shut her children up with only her motherly glares.

"Heh... nice, old man, but you won't save your precious daughter in time," Vile said, as he had jumped down from above, and lands, weapon aimed at the trio.

"I'll be glad than you and your Net-op Sid Vicious are finally one day brought to justice for your crimes against the human world and the cyber world."

Vile smirked, as a smaller screen appears, displaying the face of international criminal Sid Vicious.

"Heh, Doctor Cossack... so, how's Bass? Oh, that's right... he hates your guts and wants us all dead."

Cossack growled.

"Mikhail, focus here. We can't fail Kalinka."

"You're right, RingMan."

He glares at Sid.

"I'll be watching with the rest of the world when you're captured, Sid."

"Yeah, but until then, you and the rest of the world will see more of me eventually. Vile, delete them all and crank the temp. Boil the girl alive."

"Got it Sid!"

"RingMan! Save Kalinka!" Cossack commands.

RingMan nods. "On it!"

"Die!" Vile yells, firing his Vile Cannon. The three Navis jump out of the attack's path.

"Uh, go help him," Remus said. His Navi growls and rushes forward, brandishing his wolf claws.

"Uh, Padfoot, cover fire?"

"Sure thing, boss," Padfoot said, as he runs around, firing the Wide Buster and keeping track of ammo shots.

Vile cackled, as Sid sent him an ElecAura, covering his body with a bright yellow flame-like aura.

"Aura Head, Aura Head 2, Aura Head 3 Battlechips in, download!"

Sid slot the three chips in and Vile summons three Meganium viruses. RingMan swore, as the Meganium viruses were protected by auras.

"Careful! Those Meganiums can't be damaged unless their auras are destroyed by powerful attacks!"

One of them suddenly shot its head right at RingMan, exposing it as its body was still protected. RingMan armed with a MarkCannon3 locks on and fires at it, before deleting it with a swinging cut of a Ring Boomerang.

"Although they can also be attacked should its head fire off at you away from the protective shielding," Cossack informs the two men, "however, I'll show you all an even better protection." He takes out what looks like a light red/pink Battlechip from his pocket.

RingMan jumped back when Vile almost cut him with an ElecSword.

"DarkAura Battlechip in, download!"

The others behind him widen at the naming of such a thing, but inside the net, a dark feeling lifted over, before a black flame sprung up around RingMan. The aura easily held up against the next sword attack. The attack cost him as RingMan struck out with a hard kick, and then another thrusting towards his chest launched him, where two Ring Boomerangs cross in an X motion.

Sid growled. "Damn it... I once heard you had that DarkAura chip when Wily attempted to unleash Alpha into the net. You used it to save MegaMan from Bass in the Undernet."

"And it's still a great defensive chip. It draws on the power of darkness to strengthen it."

"No doubt," Sid said, spitting off to the side, "thankfully I came prepared."

Sid chuckles a bit as he slips a Battlechip form his jacket. "Let's see them take him on now. Ride Armor: Bakuen Battlechip in, download!"

In a surge of data, a mecha was deposited. The main body looked similar to Bass and Fortezero's helmet, only the four purple fins were fused as a singular form, and arced high around like shoulder extensions. Attached to them were large purple and pink globular shoulders with gray spikes lining along the sides with red V's on the front and back. A large pair of gray jets was mounted on the back, with sharp blue, white, and yellow wing-like crests in an M shape. The legs resembled Deathscythe Hell Custom, colors of purple, black, and red V-line knee guards. A glowing T-shape mark over the lower body of the mecha was dark red, as coils of cable lines the sides like a ribcage, right into the back. The arms were the size of GutsMan's, only the mechanical fingers were tipped with sharp claws. The right arm was equipped with a large rectangle-shaped metal shield that's purple, red, and white along the edges. The left arm was equipped with an attached sword arm. The cockpit itself was located on the top shaped like Vile's Boba Fett helmet, the top lined with devil horns that arcs back in an upward slant. The helmet splits in the back, where Vile jumps through, and seals it shut. Inside, Vile sat himself into the pilot seat, laughing all the while as the ride armor begins to get up off the floor.

RingMan, Moony, and Padfoot stare as Vile's voice filters from the speakers. Dark, maniacal laughter, as Sid was grinning with a sinister smile himself.

"Oh shit," Cossack muttered, as Vile, who was still protected by the ElecAura, had now spread its defense over his mecha.

"Prepare to be deleted!"

* * *

**Now, the internet is huge. We all know that. It's also world-wide in the world of Battle Network. In each game, the Undernet seems to have different entrances into it, which mostly seem to exist in other countries. And while those who lived at the Ura Inn in EXE 3 seem to have created the Undernet, what if it's just in Japan, but then the Undernet started to spread out across the rest of the world...? Like a large sector of the Surface Net areas of different countries, and then each would have a Lower Sector of the net, or the Undernet.**

**Sounds a tad bit confusing, but it's still hard to fuse areas of the EXE world with the real world...** D: **Next chapter, we'll see how RingMan, Moony, and Padfoot fare off against Vile and his Ride Armor.**

**1.** This IS a real sandwich! I saw this sandwich mentioned on the Travel Channel show called **Man vs. Food** October 17, 2010, when the host of the show was in Des Moines, Iowa. I've even tried that sandwich before the last time I had gone to Des Moines (which was when I had to go with my mother as she didn't like driving such long distances all alone), and it's so damn good. Even though it's loaded with a hell of a lot of calories... it's delicious!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Harry Potter Battle Network**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or Mega Man, the worlds of Harry Potter or Mega Man, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter and Mega Man series itself. J.K Rowling, along with other companies and whatnot that help make the Harry Potter series into movie adaptations, have ownership of this series. Whereas Capcom for the creation of the popular video game franchise, own the popular video game series. All I own is this idea of a plot, the alternative universe adapting the Battle Network series into the HP world, and my Original Characters.

Now, in-case people may have started reading skipping some chapters: Harry Potter in the story is a Squib. All his developing magic was used to shield him from death though the leeching Horcrux remained until he almost died from hypothermia. And his sister Hermione (he is the Grangers' adoptive son) is not a witch in this story, but a muggle, thus no Hogwarts Letter for Hermione.

In the current time line, Harry and Hermione have a relationship with one another. Yes, that means their relationship (as brother and sister) is incest, but since they're not blood-related... it's legal enough. I got a minor plot regarding their hidden relationship Mr. and Mrs. Granger don't know of (yet). That and I can't write a story with one of my most favorite pairings in the HP fan base: Harry x Hermione! :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The parents were still watching their movie in the living room, while in the basement, Harry was stuffing the sweat and sex-stained bed sheets into the washer, before Hermione adds the laundry detergent, and closes the lid on it. It went into the first wash cycle.

"So..." Harry said slowly.

"So..." Hermione repeats.

"... What sheets you wanna steal from the closet this time?"

"I choose this time," she said, skipping out of the room with that light bounce.

Harry chuckled and followed after his sister. Catching up, he helps Hermione carrying the bed comforters and blankets she chose into their bedroom, and helps make the bed again. Once they were finished, he had closed the door with a yawn, and strips down to his boxers while Hermione was checking on the Navis, logging them out, so that they can get some sleep. Hermione mewls as she curls up with her brother, having slipped into a comfortable enough sleep wear.

"Tomorrow's Saturday... so we should send an email to our teachers and ask for whatever we missed while we got pulled to Japan by Chaud," Harry told her.

"Agreed. Goodnight Harry."

He kisses her good night.

"Goodnight."

=0=0=

The shield part lifted, and out popped a missile launcher.

"Take this!"

Vile fires a missile.

"Dodge it!" RingMan shouts. Moony and Padfoot did, as RingMan barely withstood the attack.

_Man, that attack almost broke the DarkAura..._

"RingMan, break through that aura! BambooSword Battlechip in, download!"

RingMan forms a green diamond-tipped blade with U-shaped hilt, and started running towards Vile's mecha. The Navi inside cackles, and worked the controls, making the mecha dash up and throw a swing punch. With a forward flip, RingMan jumped over the punch and swung, cutting the electrical aura with the wood-element sword.

"Nice try!"

The mecha swirled fast, making RingMan slip and collapse right into the swinging haymaker of the mecha's arm. Remus was looking through his chip folder, before taking out two chips he believed would have been useful.

"Steel Claw Battlechips in and download," he announced.

Moony smirked as his claws began to grow longer, and take on a white metallic glow.

"Oh yeah," Moony said with a battle grin. He started to run at the mecha, as Padfoot came running right behind Moony.

"Hi-yah!" Moony leapt into the air and lands on the mecha's top, and started to slash at the aura. With a double strike, the aura flickered and dissipates, allowing RingMan and Padfoot to attack as he jumps back. First RingMan with the Bamboo Sword slashing at the cables that worked a missile launcher that suddenly deployed, and then Padfoot wasted the remaining ammo striking the chasse.

"Damn... bastards!" Vile yells, as a port opened in the center of the armor, and then a large beam of fire shoots out. From the shoulders ports deploy, bringing out missile launchers and a gun turret that attach to a generator that rises out the back.

"WhiteWeb3!"

Padfoot grins as he launches a wide spread of webbing, but the fire beam easily melts it away, causing Padfoot to run for it.

Vile jumps into the air, and then smashes the ground, using the ride armor's seismic quake generator to launch a wide crackling shockwave that caught all three Navis off-guard.

Sid smirked. "Looks like your two friends doctor don't know how to operate right!"

"Stonecube!"

Sirius had slot the chip in, and Padfoot hid behind it just as Vile unleashed a rain of gunfire at the Navi.

"This is pathetic..."

"Hey, we were just created!" Padfoot shouted.

"Newbies! You have newbies for back-up?" Vile laughs.

But from behind, Moony jumps back onto the ride armor, and slashed the cables in the back.

"Who are ya callin' a newbie?" Moony taunts as he jumps back from the wide spray of sparks created. Then a small explosion ruined the generator in the back of the armor.

"That was a great move," RingMan commented, as he discards the Bamboo Sword.

"Shit," Vile cursed from within the cockpit, before pressing some buttons. They made the armor abandon the damaged generator in the back along with the deployed shoulder guns.

Remus took out a chip that had what looked like a scarecrow shooting lightning from its mouth, while Sirius had what looked like a ritualistic straw doll. The two men sent the chips into the PET, and Padfoot materialized a Voodoo Doll. Moony's one claw now formed data, which transformed into a scarecrow doll.

"Doll Thunder!"

A powerful bolt of lightning fires from the electric scarecrow, striking the visor of the ride armor. Inside, Vile swore again as it caused some of his monitors to snow briefly. Because of it, he had inavertedly sped the armor into a rocket dash. When the visor monitors cleared, he saw Padfoot, and he just ran over the Voodoo Doll. The cursed object punished Vile by striking him with a curse explosion, causing it to start to smoke.

"RingMan!"

The gold and red Navi would smile if he had a mouth. His right hand transformed into a Sword, and then his left hand became a Wide Sword. Finally, be crosses the two blades overhead as they melt away and turn into radiating energy. The three chips fuse into one, as RingMan is left holding the Life Sword.

"Program Advance: Life Sword!"

Moony could see this attack was strong, so he rushed to Padfoot and carted him out of the way as RingMan slams the energy saber into the ground sending the carving shockwave flying at Vile's armor. The back doors explode and the Navi jumped out as the Life Sword's crescent carves the armor. What happens next is essentially a big boom.

"Royal Flush!"

Vile shouted out in pain as he was struck by what looked like glowing playing cards.

"Don't worry Doctor Cossack," Zeke said, as he appeared on the monitor next to Sid's via cam-link, "I broke into the dorm and rescued your daughter. She's safe from harm."

"Damn it!" Sid cursed, "Ezekiel Jackson!"

"And Spider," Vile cursed the name, as the card-carrying hunter walks in behind Padfoot and Moony, holding in between his fingers an Ace of Hearts.

"Didn't take long for you to show up, Sid. But I had heard of your little attack on Fortezero and his Net-op Harry."

Sirius and Remus blinked hearing the name. Spider smirks however. "Your time's done for. We're going to capture that bounty on your head, and turn you over for your crimes against humanity."

Vile snarled.

"Not likely!"

"Ring Boomerang!"

Vile blasts the rings out of the air, and narrowly avoided the card launched by Spider. Moony and Padfoot were ready to attack as well. Spider preps his Gatling and fires a machinegun of playing cards, forcing Vile to shield himself. That gave RingMan enough to come rushing up when Spider stopped, and slam the maverick Navi in the side with a Gold Fist punch.

"Mega Fire, Mega Ice, and Mega Thunder Card Battlechips in, download!"

Spider formed three cards, each red, yellow, and blue in color. Taking the fire card, he launches it. Vile saw this and managed to fire his Vile Cannon. But that was the mistake. Striking it caused the card to essentially create a large explosion with back draft of flames whooshing out like a lotus bloom. Now, he launches the Thunder Card into the air, where he strikes it with a regular card. The card explodes and a bolt of lightning struck Vile. The Ice Card created chunks of ice to encase parts of Vile, rendering him somewhat immobile. Padfoot and Moony, both received Mark Cannons from their Net-ops and they target the Navi, and fire a dual blast of cannon fire. That shatters the ice and sent Vile crashing back.

"This is a lost cause, Vile," the silver-haired man said. The Navi got up, as there appeared to be some damage done to his armor. Vile's parting shot is to give them all the middle finger.

_VILE LOGGING OUT_

"You haven't seen the last of me," Sid said before killing the connection.

"He got away..."

"I wasn't able to trace his location, either. Not enough time to pinpoint," Zeke said, "Doctor Cossack, you should probably come over and tend to your daughter. I brought her to the EMTs."

"Yeah. Thank you," he says.

"No problem," the hunter said, and logs his Navi out of the system.

=0=0=

The Vile events shook everyone in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They had just witnessed something that nobody may never understand or believe. Not to mention the life form called Vile and the person who controlled him, a muggle named Sid Vicious, were international criminals in the muggle world, and attacked a man's daughter. Doctor Cossack, who was well-known in whatever muggle skills he had, barely saved his daughter, had it not been for the timely interception of another muggle named Zeke, a muggle bounty hunter, and his Navi by the name Spider, assisting in the retreat of Vile along with the Navis RingMan, Padfoot, and Moony. The good doctor had immediately left after making sure the two men knew the basis of their NetNavis, a manual for PET & NetNavi Maintenance, so he could rush all the way to Oxford to check on his daughter who had been rescued in time by the man, Ezekiel Jackson.

Of course, since Sirius and Remus now have those things, they had to make sure that they couldn't be brought to any area with a high degree of magical interference that would otherwise destroy the PETs. He also set down a house rule that anybody with little to no knowledge of the muggle world and its technology will not tamper or poke and prod the computer lest they be banned from his household. Of course Molly didn't like it, but Sirius was laying the rule down as Lord Black. He was going to go along with what Remus was planning. The house was once again empty after the short Order meeting about the status of the Dark Lord (the Weasley kids were kicked out by Molly to the second floor), and the Weasleys left when Molly heard her husband had awoke.

"That..."

"To think something like that happens every day," Remus mused.

He handled some but of technology, but unlike Sirius, who was a bit of a technophobe with muggle things, he knew how to work with some of the stuff muggles used every day.

"Well... do you want to search for Harry or no?"

"No... Maybe tomorrow... but... the name Harry..."

Remus shook his head. "For all we know, it could be a different Harry. There are a few people in England with the same name as James and Lily's son..."

Sirius glanced at Padfoot on the computer monitor, as he was playing poker with Moony. "I never noticed until now but... Padfoot's face looks almost like my brother."

The morning arrived for England...

"What? You two went to Japan with THE Eugene Chaud? Of IPC?"

"It wasn't much. Just to help some friends recover their Navis from PharaohMan," Harry told Wayne.

ChillMan sighs. "Just chill out, Wayne."

"It would have been cool to go to a foreign country," Wayne muttered. Since Japan was the place where internet technology had originated from, and what granted the rest of the world to jump into the future that is today.

Sean glances at the muttering teen. "Japan's a nice place and all, but if you don't know the language, it can get a bit difficult, even with a translator on the PET."

"Well I know that you can speak Japanese, being from there originally."

"Harry and I were born here in Europe, and we know Japanese mostly because we learned via Rosetta Stone."

"Yeah dude."

Wayne shakes his head. "Dude? Harry, you're about the only interesting guy I know who seems to have a mix of different cultures and slang. Well other than my older brother who became a porn star thanks to his NetNavi."

"I so didn't need to know that," Sean mutters, reading a Lord of the Rings book. He pointedly ignored the childish snickering Axl was emitting from the PET. Harry and Hermione look at one another. Inside their PETs, they roll their eyes at Wayne's off-commented remark.

"So... it's a weekend. What do you guys want to do?"

"I want to go to Oxford," Harry said, "you guys heard the news, right?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, Doctor Cossack's daughter was targetted by Sid and Vile, but the bounty hunters Zeke and Spider saved her and Cossack with two unknown Navis forced Vile to retreat."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Cossack is the one who gave me Fortezero, so... I wanna see him today."

"Let's go and take the Metro-Train then," Wayne said.

The others agreed and head towards the train station after catching a bus. At a shop that deals in Net-Battling and sells Battlechips to Net-ops, Sirius and Remus have stepped out, having followed the doctor's advice to check out some Battlechip Shops to purchase some more chips. The two men never knew just how advanced the muggle world really was; it makes them wonder if the Wizarding World is too stubborn to join, or are too afraid of the knowledge the muggles seem to hold.

In some ironic twist, the two wizards had JUST missed their godson by a minute.

"Well, what do you think?"

"The Wizarding World seems small now..."

Sirius looks at a bus that was taking off, and gasped. In the back seat near the window was a young man with unruly hair.

"Siri?"

"I... I thought I saw Harry on that bus!"

"What?"

But the bus was already turning the corner.

=0=0=

Several hours later involving the bus ride to the Metro-Line Station, and then the trip to Oxford, the four teens were embarking off the train when they ran into a familiar person.

"David Riley?"

"Oh, it's you four again," David said with a smirk, "what brings you all here to Oxford?"

"I wanted to see Doctor Cossack and visit his daughter. My friends and sister are tagging along."

"Well, if I know what you know, I'm here on business regarding the attack on Kalinka Cossack. We can go together."

The four teens followed the young adult out of the Metro-line Station. Hailing a cab they headed straight towards Oxford University, and they quietly followed David Riley as he asks for where Kalinka Cossack's dorm was.

"So, Doctor Cossack created your Navi, did he?"

"Yeah, dad told me that he met him at a coffee shop and then noticing my old model PET back then, asked to see it for a few seconds... and then I received Fortezero when my birthday arrived."

Riley chuckled. "Doctor Mikhail Cossack is a great scientist dealing with internet technology and NetNavi creation and research. He also once worked with Doctor Yuuichiro Hikari at SciLabs before retiring."

David stops when he spotted the number, and gave a gentle knock. The door opened, and Cossack peers out. "Oh, Commander David Riley, come in."

"I have visitors, Cossack."

Cossack smiled, when he noticed the insignia on Harry's wrist-strapped PET.

"Ah. You must be Harry Granger."

"Yes, sir. I heard the news and wanted to come see you and Kalinka."

Cossack smiled warmly, allowing them all in. On the bed, Kalinka was resting, on her laptop at the moment. She looks up noticing the famous David Riley, but was confused at seeing four teens.

"Father, who are the teenagers?"

"Kalinka. This is the operator of my latest NetNavi, Fortezero."

A light bulb seems to go off in her head. "Oh, so you're that Harry Granger?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Kalinka. This is my sister Hermione, and our two friends Sean Obihiro and Wayne Stride."

"Obihiro? I heard of you."

Sean blushed a bit. "Yeah..."

"You're not too hurt, are you?"

"I'll let you five acquaint yourselves. Lead the way David," Cossack said, as the two adults left.

"You didn't get hurt, have you?"

"No... When I discovered viruses were invading the dorm's security, I sent my Navi in, but she is not a real combat-type. Thanks to Zeke however, I was broken out of the dorm before I would have suffered from heat stroke."

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, Sean in a chair sitting backwards on it, and Wayne cross-legged on the floor. She had invited their Navis into her laptop, where Fortezero, Marino, ChillMan, and Axl now were, meeting with Kalinka's Navi.

Kalinka's NetNavi was about the height of Fortezero. She wore thigh-high high heels, a shade of fuchsia. Gold bands protect her ankles that were also outfitted with white frills. The bodysuit was white with a wide light pink stripe going down the front center and splitting down along the inner legs. Black armored sleeves protect the forearms, covering just the middle fingers white the hands were clad in flesh-colored gloves, with gold bracelets with a center glowing red line. She wore a sailor fuku that is white with a teal stripe around the edges. Attached at the hips were black round chevrons with a red glowing circle on the surface. Black belts wrap around the waistline tightly, with white black-edged extensions crossing just close to the crotch area, while in the back, similar extensions formed upward, and were in the shape of dual battery probes. Her head was completely exposed, as she wore a replica Gumi headset only the lenses were pink instead of cherry. Her eyes were a shade of cherry red, her ears covered by diamond-shaped white and pink guards with the Navi symbol of a musical note. Dangling from the bottom of the ear guards was a short black cable with USB plugs on the end. She has long light purple hair in two pigtails set at a back upward angle that reached down to her lower back. She has a slight bust size, and wore a type of black and white-accented midriff vest that has no sleeves, a high v-split collar, and on the back was a white circle that surrounded the same musical note seen on the ear guards.

"Hello," the eccentric-dressed Navi greeted the four visitors with a polite bow, "my name's Harmony."

"Hello Harmony," Fortezero greeted the cute Navi.

Axl waves, as does ChillMan.

"Charmed to meet you," Marino says.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, you can't fight well or...?"

"Oh. I can fight, but I'm considered more of a singer/healer type Navi," Harmony explains, "My default defense weapon is the Dynamic Buster, which basically is a sound-based weapon."

As two groups started to get to know one another, outside, David and Cossack were in a conversation pertaining to last night's events.

"So, you helped two guys with NetNavis?"

"They never had NetNavis. I was just as surprised, but the man, Remus Lupin, he gets through life without a PET, though he seems to get by well with just a regular AT&T cellphone. His friend, a Mr. Sirius Black, was a bit of a technophobe."

"Well, I can't blame him then," Riley said.

"But now they're adapting to using PETs now. Moony and Padfoot are their Navis I created for them, but when I was about to do a virus busting demonstration, Kalinka called me and told em what was happening until Vile cuts in and taunted me with her life. I sent RingMan in to hopefully break whatever Vile may have done to the dorm's security program and rescue her. But Spider and Zeke stepped in and saved her life, and we all forced the Navi to retreat. Zeke attempted to trace his location but was unsuccessful. Afterward, I left after receiving the payment for doing all of the Navi Installation and Creation, and fled to Oxford to see my daughter."

Riley nodded, writing all of this down, and also making sure Red was using the recorder on his PET to record the conversation.

Inside the cyber world, a green and white Navi was walking up to Oxford Area 3.

The Navi had the motif of a wind user. The shoulders were protected by upside-down U-shaped green pads. The Navi's icon on its triangle-designed green torso armor was a ruby ring, and the emblem's design was what looked like a curvy spike with attached "bones" but was really a crafted tornado design. The bodysuit is full-on black, and the gloves were white. The arms were protected by green armor with white green-lined wing crests lining the sides. The right arm however had four fan blades around the gold wrist. The green boots were knee-length with triangle white crests for knee pads. The gold anklets also have white green-lined wing crests attached to the sides. The Navi's helmet was an open helmet, resembling the face mask helmet that a boxer would wear, but was green. Sprouting from the sides of the open-helmet were white and green-lined wing-shaped crests, and his hair locks accenting the frontal area of his face was light brown. The ear guards also displayed the Navi's emblem on its surface. On his back were two long ruby red stripes; long strips of a ruby gemstone that was fused not only to the bodysuit but the back of the armor, too.

"I'm here, Faust," the Navi reports.

"Good. Cossack should still be there with his precious daughter. Go and cause some trouble, TornadoMan."

"Of course, Faust."

The Navi identified as TornadoMan smiled.

The geeky guy, Jonathan Faust, was smiling as he returned back to doing whatever he was doing on his laptop.

=0=0=

"Harry!"

"What? I just wanted to listen to some Rin songs is all," he pouted in a rather cute way. Weird he can look cute pouting and he's only sixteen.

"You just like Hikari Shūyō's albums because she creates the best Japanese Rock songs using Kagamine Rin," Hermione pointed out. Harry had brought a couple of his albums with him, which were Harmonia, the recently purchased WATERISE album, Mercytron, and Shinishizumu.

"Yeah," he agrees with a grin, "I only wonder if she'll create more albums using Rin and J-Rock."

"How do you know that Hikaru Shūyō is a female artist?" questions Sean.

"Sounds female to me... correct me if I'm wrong."

Inside the laptop...

"Your Net Operator is strange, yet he's enjoyable to have."

Fortezero chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry if you're not used to the music but Harry is a Vocaloid fan. He likes the Kagamines a lot, and Hatsune Miku, and... Well, he likes just about all the known Vocaloids: Kaito, Meiko, Megurine Luka, Gakupo, Gumi."

"He and Hermione are the only British kids you'll ever know to have a mixed language," Axl explains, "from the traditional British terms and slang, to American terms and slang, Japanese. Hermione knows some bits of French, but not Harry."

"Where did they learn their Japanese from?" Harmony asked the foursome.

"Well, I know they used that Rosetta Stone computer program," ChillMan answers, "though Sean is originally from Japan. I wouldn't doubt Sean taught them some Japanese himself. Wayne on the other hand... he's more a gamer with Halo and such. Though he's fluent with the French language..."

"What?" Wayne spoke, hearing his Navi say that comment, "Girls dig guys who speak French."

"In movies, maybe," Harry chuckles.

"Screw you, Granger," Wayne said, but it was all in good ribbing fun.

Elsewhere, the green and white Navi easily blended in, looking nothing more than a simple Navi enjoying his day.

"I'm close to the destination."

_"Good. When you get there, find that girl, virus the systems."_

"Understood," he responds, killing transmission.

The Navi continued to walk, turning the corner, and exiting a warp a minute later heading down Oxford Area 1. With Harry and company, with Cossacks' daughter, the five humans decided to go to wherever the University of Oxford had a café or other eating establishment. Even though Kalinka was supposed to take it easy, the girl was still completing an essay for one of her attended classes. Being guests, Kalinka was happy to pay even though Harry wanted to pay for their own foods.

It was around this time when Cossack returned.

"So, this is where you five went to. Kalinka, don't push yourself too much. You just recovered from a terrifying ordeal."

"I won't strain myself, father," she says with a cheerful smile.

That was reflected with a smile of his own.

Taking a bite of his sandwich, look glances around as the two adults eventually leave. "So, what else goes on at the university, Kalinka?"

"Well, they had their annual Oxford University Net-Battle last month."

"Net-Battles?" Harry piqued.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

=0=0=

TornadoMan snickered as the Officials were all knocked out by his Rising Twister.

"Idiots," he spat, stepping over a fallen female Official Navi, and walked up to the security program that was attacked previously by Vile. "Time to cause more chaos at the university..."

Forming a black saber-type weapon, he stabs the virused program into the system.

"Now to have some fun," he says with an evil grin, watching the program disable itself and stop working. All around firewalled areas of importance to the university shut down, and viruses began to pop up from random locations of the university's interconnected computers.

At the Oxford Net-Battle Stadium that was just off-campus to the main building nearest its museum, the few students who were off class were all sealed inside the building with the windows locked, doors shut, and the vents slowly vacuuming air out of the area.

Harry and the others were also trapped where they were. Students left and right were trying to get out but to no avail.

"Harry! It's a virus attack!"

"Oh no. You think that guy who attacked the university is back again?"

"No idea. We should check it out!"

Harry ran to the nearest door, finding a sensor on a nearby security panel.

"Jack in! Fortezero, power up!"

Sean was standing next to Harry. "Jack in! Axl, power up!"

Inside the building's security system two beams of light deposit the White Shadow and Axl, both of them immediately arming themselves. In the air, they saw Cloudy viruses flying, Fishy viruses, and on the ground, Mettaurs3s, Hammer Joes, and several MegaBunny viruses.

"This will be a bit tough," Axl said.

"Attack them head-on Axl."

"Yeah."

Axl, with his recent update, takes aim with his left gun arm, and fires several shots, while Fortezero races at another virus group with his sabers.

"Hawk Cut!"

The cutting waves slice through the Mets and Bunnies, deleting them very effectively. Some of the Mets which had ducked under their helmets now retaliate with their shock wave attacks. A row of shattered holes erupt before Fortezero, who had used a Triple Crack Battlechip. He brought up a shield and was pushed back from the flying cannon balls flung by the Hammer Joes. In another section of the same network, Marino and ChillMan were logged in to help deal with the viruses that were attacking several defenseless Navis. For ChillMan, Dwayne sent him a WoodAura chip so that he would be protected from the electrical attacks by the Bunny viruses.

"Damn," Marino cursed, generating more Kagebunshin to deal with the Hammer Joes, while she herself launched several sparkling shuriken at some Mettaurs that prepped their axes for an attack. They were deleted, before ChillMan joined her in handling off the last of the Hammer Joes.

In another area, the same green and white Navi arrived to one of the core security areas that secured the campus internet. With a quick hacking by his Net-op, he watched on screens as security strengthened, locking the Officials out from interfering. It was luck that on the screen, he caught the lock of white hair coming from a familiar red-armored swordsman that belonged to one Eugene Chaud.

"TornadoMan, I just received an e-mail... there's a program in the University that Master Shadow requires for his Super Navi Program."

"A program? What kind?" TornadoMan questions Jonathan.

"It's part of the security elsewhere in the campus internet. Seek it out and extract the data. It's called the Eden Defense Program."

TornadoMan smiles. "Yes, I understand. But John, there are four Navis that are fighting off my virus horde I summoned."

From his computer screen, hacked camera data revealed one Navi that has Shadow's interests. "So, that Fortezero character is here. Target his friends while seeking the program."

As TornadoMan wanders off to locate the program, Fortezero, Marino, ChillMan, and Axl were fighting off the last of the virus horde before they would regroup.

* * *

**The porn star remark is a shout-out to a somewhat funny story I read called **Royal Treatment** by **Mask Rider Roy**. Oh and when people make reviews... make it more interesting... like tell me what you think of certain scenes, or the chapter itself while you review.**

**Ever since I watched the **Friday the 13th** marathon of all the movies on the AMC Network last October; you'd have seen my profile you'd have noticed something interesting. I brainstormed a crossover of **Megaman Battle Network** and **Friday the 13th**. But since Halloween had passed already, I will not be able to get it up in time so... meh; same for a filler crossover chapter coming up eventually... well, one out of two crossovers that I got planned.  
**

**However, what kept me busy from making any updates to the story was due to the new game **Super Mario Galaxy 2** purchased by Becky, and other stories that have been written previously; that and life also had a factor in keeping me busy. But until then, please give nice reviews!**

:D


End file.
